The Red Dragon God
by Ali Raza
Summary: This is my first try so Don't expect it to be amazing. Issei is a pure-blooded devil and his power rival Great red and adding the boosted gear he is the most powerful being in the world. OP Issei.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything of High school DxD

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

The Red Dragon God

Chapter One

 **Issei**

*Underworld*

Outside a large mansion there was a boy about seven years old was standing with his mother who looked to be in her late teen's. They were hare to meet his cousins and their family. Her mother had was hare to talk on important matters as they went inside they were greeted by a silver haired maid. "Welcome to the Gremory manor Risa-sama and Issei-sama" the silver haired maid said while bowing. "Thank you Grayfia" now woman known as Risa said while smiling. She was a beautiful pale white skinned woman with crimson hair, she also had blue-green eyes and a body that any woman would kill for. "Risa-sama your brother Zeoticus-sama is waiting for you" Grayfia said in her normal sotic expression on her face.

Then she looked at the boy known as Issei who had brown hair and brown eyes and said "Issei-sama Rias-sama is waiting eagerly to meet you". As she said that an eight year old girl with crimson hair and blue green eyes ran toward Issei and tackled him to the ground while hugging him forcefully. "Issei you came I was waiting for you" the girl said. "It's good to see you to Rias" Issei said to the girl now known as Rias. Rias then let go of Issei and greeted his mother who was watching this whole seen while smiling. "Nice to see you Aunty Risa" Rias said while bowing. Issei mother smiled and said "Nice to see you to Rias".

"Issei why don't you and Rias go and play while I talk with your Uncle Zeoticus" suggested mother while looking at Issei's direction. Issei nodded and following Rias who was pulling his arm to follow him.

Risa POV

After the children ran off I looked at grayfia and said "let's go then". Grayfia nodded and started to move while I was following her. We reached at a large door pushing it I was met by three people in the room. In the room were two men and a woman. First was a man who looked to be in her early twenties with crimson hair lean build and blue green eyes smiled at my sight, second was also man who appeared to be in his late twenties also with crimson hair build similar to first man and also blue-green eyes also smiled as he saw me enter and lastly was a woman who was in her late teen's with figure same as her also smiled as she saw me. "Haa, Risa it's good to see you again and how is my favorite nephew doing" the man in his late twenties said to me. "It's good to see you again to Zeoticus , Sirzechs and Venelana" I said with a smile while looking at them. "And Issei just went with Rias to go and play with her" I added.

Both Zeoticus and Venelana seems happy after hearing this but Sirzechs had a worried look on his face as he asked me "will they be alright Issei still can't control his own overall power". Hearing this both of the other one's expression also changed to a bit of worry as they looked at me. I smiled and said "don' worry we have placed three powerful seal's on his power and also sealed his sacred gear so his power will not go out anymore". After hearing my response they let out a sigh of relief and said "But also can those seal hold his power's which are on a par with great red and adding the boosted gear he is the most powerful being in the world" he said while continuing "he also inherited power of destruction from his grand-mother and ability to control water from his great grand-mother and from you he got the elemental magic power" he said. "I know but what can we do plus we are getting out of the topic of why we are here so let get back to the original topic shall we" I suggested with a sigh from hearing about his son powers. They nodded and we sat down on planning about Issei and Rias marriage. We agreed that the marriage will be held when they graduate from high school.

Issie POV

After we left mother we began to walk toward Rias's room to play and I hated playin all those girly games with her she always forces me to play house with her where she is the wife and me as her husband. There is also another person who just recently came around her name was Akeno Himejim. She was the same age as Rias. She had jet black hair and purple eyes. She was saved by Rias and her father when she was being chased by her family who had killed her mother. When she came here she was depressed very badly but in time she became a good friend of Rias and mine but she has a habit of teasing me. But I don't mind it much.

After entering Rias's room as she saw me she launched herself at me and bear hugged me. 'How could she have this much strenth' I thought to myself while trying to break break free. Rias a she saw this said "Akeno let go of Ise-kun". Akeno when heard this has a wide mischievous smile on her face as she said "Are you jealous of me hugging Ise-kun" after hearing this Rias face flushed as her face became red as hair and said "o-of course not it's just seem that Ise-kun doesn't like this". Akeno giggled at her response and let me go. After that we decided what should we play and as always it's the same old 'House' I thought while groaning.

After we decided it much to my displeasure we started playing and as soon as it started it came to a stop as arguing between Akeno and Rias started on who will become my wife. It went on like forever as I started to get irritated I thought to myself 'Just kill me already'. It really started to get annoying and after some more time they decided that today will be Akeno we started our play. After a few hours my mother came to the room and said "Come on Issei its time to go home Now" as she said that I became over joyed and thought that my torcher was over 'finally free' I thought. As they say my face full of happiness they both pouted their cheeks and said "Your so bad Ise-kun". I nervously scratched the back of my head and laughed awkwardly. My mother also laughed as she saw this after that we left and returned to my own home.

-Line break-

===Time skip two weeks later===

Issei POV

I was in my home with my playing chess with my Asaka-nee-san and was losing badly she was only few years older then me. She was the most talented player in chess in the entire underworld and won the chess championship last week. She had same color hair as grand-mother and eyes like mother overall she was a very definition of beauty. After I lost she said "Better luck next time as she poked my forehead". I pouted and said "just you wait I will defeat you one day".

After some time our father came to us the head of Hyoudou household one of the most prominent and highly respected household's in the seventy two pillers. He was a Young looking man in his late twenties with lean build made for speed and power. His name was Isaki Hyoudou. He came to us with a smiling face and said "How are my two beautiful devils doing today". We looked up and I smiled while replying "we are fine tuu-san how was your day today" I also asked. He replied with a smile "It was better than last few day's". As he said that we heard a loud boom and went to look what happened,

As we arrived what we saw was unbearable there was blood everywhere and dead bodies of devils and we then saw body of our mother lifeless and full of holes after we saw this we fell on our knees crying me and my sister. Then out of nowhere an attack came toward us but our father stopped it and looked for the attacker while shouting "Show yourself". And we saw a bunch of people coming toward us with light swords my father started to fight them and killed them but an sneak attack caught him off guard and he was wounded badly but still managed to kill every last one of them before he died he teleported us to human world to live our lives and told us that always help each other we kept crying until he used last amount of his magic to teleport us away. More people came and destroyed our house.

 **The End**

 **Tell me what do you think and also review and follow as well**

 **See you all later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now let's move on to reviews**

 **ferodile: Thanks for liking it and i know my grammar is very bad i will try to correct it.**

RadicalDemon-115: Thanks for compliment and i have the best i can.

 **BwiBwi: Thanks man and i will try to shorten my paragraph's.**

Master Kancer Of Dank: Thanks as well i will keep that in mind but you should remember that it is a fanfiction so i can do anything in it. Also after **gods death the sacred gear system had many holes in it so it doesn't have to be with a human. Second as I said this is a fanfiction so i can make his related to anyone and also make him as powerful as I want.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 **The Red Dragon God**

Chapter Two

School

-Time skip 10 years-

A boy with brown eyes and spiky brown hair well-toned body, muscular and six-packs he had a body that any guy would kill for was sleeping. After some time the alarm clock rang and he got up to get ready for school. It was his first day at school as a second year high school student. The school was an all-girls school but it was made recently into a co-ed school. The paper work was very easy for getting admitted. The name of the school was Kouh Academy

 **{Time to get up partner} said Ddraig one of the two heavenly dragons and his partner who is sealed in his sacred gear.** Ddraig was a large 50 feet red westerndragon with emerald green eyes **.** Issei rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn while getting off the bed. "Good morning Ddraig" he said while getting up and walking towards the bathroom to take a bath.

After taking a bath he walked down stairs while saying "Ddraig hide my aura and also yours we don't want to catch any attention toward me and my nee-san". **{Don't worry partner I am already on it} replied Ddraig in his mind.** "Thanks Ddraig" thanked Issei as he walked into the kitchen to get his breakfast.

Upon walking to the kitchen he was greeted by his sister "Good morning Asaka-nee-san" he greeted with a smile on his face. "A good morning to you as well Ise-kun" she greeted back "sit down on the dinning-table food will be ready in a few minutes" she said. He nodded and went to the dinning-table and sat down on one of the chairs. We lived in a two story house with many rooms in it in a small town known as Kouh.

After the food had food had been served they both sat down and began to eat. While eating she looks at me and says "have you hidden your power we don't want attention remember". He look at her and said "don't worry Ddraig has already done it so don't worry". She nodded and we ate in silence.

After he left he walked on the streets until he reached the school's gate. While walking through the gate many students saw him. While the girls were squealing as they saw him while the boys were cursing him.

"Wait is he a student."

"He totally is. He's wearing the school uniform."

"Is my makeup okay."

"He's so hot."

These were the girl's comments. While the boy's on the other hand

"Another pretty boy."

"Go back to where you came from."

"Die handsome."

These were the boy's comments.

He smirked at the comments and continued towards the building. It a small school it had a large building which was recently made a few years back. Upon walking a little more he sensed something. "Ddraig do you also sense this" Issei asked is his mind. **{Yeah partner it seems that there are a few devils in this school} Ddraig replied him in his head. "** You knows what to do right don't let them sense my power" Issei said. **{Don't worry partner no one will be able to detect you } Ddraig replies**. "Good then let's go" he says before going into the school.

After he got his seclude from the student council which he could tell that they were devils he got to his class he stopped in front of the door and knocked on it three times after the teacher gave him the permission to enter he slid the door open and walked in side. When everyone saw him every one had a different reaction to them. While the girls were squealing with excitement the boys were cursing him. He got to the front and faced everyone.

"Now introduce yourself" the teacher say's. Issei nodded and said "Hi my name is Issei Hyoudou but you can call me Issei I am seventeen years old please take care of me" he finish with a smile. All the girls were impressed with his introduction while the boys kept throwing daggers at him. The teacher pointed him to go to the seat in front of a window he nodded and walked toward his seat and sat down.

The school went as usual and now it was lunch break he was sitting under the tree eating his lunch. While he was eating he saw two guys from his class also known as perverted-Duo being chased by kendo girls. He thought why not have some fun with them. So he directed his aura at the two boys to make them fell on their knee's soon the kendo girls caught them and started using their wooden swords to beat the pulp out of them. Issei laughed in his mind while keeping a smile on his face.

 **{Partner there is someone watching you} Ddraig told his partner.** After hearing his partner's warning he looked up to see a girl with crimson hair and blue-green eyes and an amazing figure watching him. They kept their gaze locked at each other until the girl closed the window not letting him see her. Issei got back to eating lunch. 'She looked familiar' Issei thought.

Rias POV

"That boy what is his name" crimson haired asked a girl with jet black hair and a figure as same as her. "I believe Issei Hyoudou is what he told in his class" the black haired girl replied "why do ask Rias" the black haired girl asked with a curious look on her face. "Nothing much I just sense great power from him" Rias replied. "Akeno please have Koneko investigate and send Kiba to me I have some errands I want him to run for me" Rias said to the girl now known as Akeno. "Very well" Akeno says while walking out of the room. 'I hope you are strong enough Issei Hyoudou' Rias thought while getting back to her work.

No one's POV

After school Issei was walking home and he felt that someone was following him but he ignored it and continue walking. **{Do you sense that partner?} Ddraig asked his partner.** "Yeah but she is pretty weak" Issei replied in his mind "and she seems servant of that girl we saw at school who was looking at me from the window" he also added. **{I think that she is planning into making you into her servant} said Ddraig.** "Let her try" Issei said with confidence.

After reaching a bridge he felt a presence behind him when he turned around he saw a girl wearing a uniform from another school which had "P" embroidered on it standing behind him. She had violet eyes and long black hair hat go down to her back.

"A-Are you Issei Hyoudou" she asked with a slight blush on her face. "Yes that's me and can I help you" he asked with a smile. She blushed hard and said "w-will you go out with me". "Huh" Issei asked in pure confusion. "I saw many time's and always wanted to ask you out so please go out with me" she said with a red face. 'So that's her plan huh take me on a date to kill me okay I will play along' He thought. **{I say go for it she looks very pretty} Ddraig said in his mind.** "Sure" he said with a smile but inwardly he was smirking. "That's great. Then how about by the mall on Sunday at 10" she asked after hearing my answer. "Okay I'll be there" he said. She started to walk away when Issei called her out "you still haven't told me you name". "It's Yuuma" she said before running of. ''Things are going to get interesting' he thought.

When he got home he announced "I'm home" while taking of his shoes. "Welcome back" his sister said from the living room. After that he went to his to room to change his cloths. And started doing his school work.

-Time skip dinner-

At the dinning his sister curiously asked him "how was your first day at school". "The same I was bored half to death" he replied with a bored look. "Anything interesting happened" She asked. "Nothing much I got asked out by a fallen angel but nothing much" he replied with I don't care tone. "And what did you say" his sister asked with a curious look. "I accepted of course Ddraig said she looked nice too" he replied with a chuckle he knew her sister would tease Ddraig and how much she loved teasing him. She smirked as she asked Ddraig "Ddraig is that true I never knew that you had a perverted side to you". **{W-well you see I was just joking} replied Ddraig slightly nervous.** "Ooo really" she said still in a teasing tone. Ddraig remained slient as both siblings laughed and continue eating while talking.

-Time skip Sunday-

Issei had arrived at the location of his supposed date and waited for yuuma by fountain when a cosplayer wearing a maid outfit gave him piece of paper 'Hmmm? A familiar?' Issei thought as he accepted the piece of paper but he knew I was a contract.

 **{It looks like that crimson haired girl is making a move on you} Ddraig said to his partner**. 'But does she think she could make me her servent' Issei asked confused. **{Well I think she is desperate and need some more pieces} stated Ddraig.**

'I guess you are right' thought Issei before Yuuma called for him "Issei did I keep you waiting" greeted Yuuma sweetly.

"No don't worry I just got here myself" Issei replied before grinning. 'Nice going Issei keep up the gentleman like behavior' Issei thought happily to himself.

"Well let's start shall we" Issei said while offering his hand which she took with a blush and they started off. They went to many different places like mall, restaurants and an aquarium.

-Time skip end of date-

They arrived in a park which had a fountain in the middle which was completely empty Issei assumed that this is the place where Yuuma would try to do something supernatural.

Suddenly she let of his hand and walked to the front on the edge of the fountain with purse in her hand. 'I think she is going to something now' Issei thought in his mind **. {Yeah she is increasing her aura} replied Ddraig.**

Then she turned around and said "today was the best date ever". "Yeah it totally was" Issei said while acting. "Can I ask a favor in the honor of our date" asked Yuuma as she approached Issei.

"Go ahead ask any thing" said Issei with a fake blush. **{Partner get ready} said Ddraig with a warning tone.**

"Will you die for me?" Yuuma asked in a mature voice. "Huh? Could you repeat that I think something is wrong with my hearing" uttered Issei, while acting. "I want you to die for me….." she whispered into his ear.

"Ahahahahahaha…." Laughed Yuuma while she transformed. 'So this is how she ends her act' thought Issei amused. "Well I did have some fun today and thanks for the gift by the way. But! Even so…." Said Yuumaas she summoned light spear. 'Let's scare her before killing her' Issei thought in his mind. **{Go ahead partner} said Ddraig.**

"Now Die" said Yuuma as she threw a spear toward Issei. But she was shocked when she saw Issei holding the spear and used is as a toothpick before destroying it. "Well thank you that was really irritating" Issei said.

"Well I think it is my turn now" he said as he started to walk toward her and asked "so what is your real name I know that the name you gave me was fake" asked Issei looking at her.

"I-I-It's R-Rayner" she replies. "Well I'm disappointed I expected someone powerful. But this is very disappointing" said Issei.

"I will kill you" she yelled as she summoned more spears and threw at him. All met the same fate as the first. She tried to fly away but Issei appeared in front of her and grabbed her by her face with his wings all spread out which filled her with total fear.

"Well it's time to die I guess" as he threw her toward the ground with held back force creating a creator she tried to get up but Issei came down in front of her put his foot on her face and said "let me show you something else" he the summoned his boosted gear to add more fear.

"Well now then **Die** " said Issei as he used a demonic attack to kill her. He then released his entire aura to force everyone on their knees everyone as he said "Today shall mark my return". He then fixed the damage and went back home.

 **The End**

 **And we are done let me know what you think about this chapter. And also review and follow and fav.**

 **And give suggestion for his servant's.**

 **Bye Now**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

The Red Dragon God

Chapter Three

Reunion

*Underworld*

Sirzech was walking in his castle with his wife and queen and who happens to be his wife as well when he and his wife were suddenly brought on their knees with sudden burst of power,

"What was that?" Grayfia asked Sirzech who was also painting. "I don't know" he replied "But it was very similar" he also added. 'Could it be' He thought. "I am going to check it out" he said before teleporting away

*Heaven*

A man with golden blond hair blue eyes lean build and with twelve golden wings was sitting on his desk when he felt a huge amount of aura released from earth which caused him to paint very heavily.

Soon after catching his breath the door of his burst open and four great Seraphs came in. "Brother Michael! Did you feel that?" asked a girl with golden blond hair and blue eyes with twelve golden wings on her back.

"Yes Gabriel I did and it was very terrifying" replied Michael as he calm down. "I'm going to check it out Gabriel you keep a watch here while we go see what it is."

"Okay" Replied Gabriel. "Uriel, Raphael and Metatron you will accompany me we don't know what we are dealing with" they all nodded as the all teleported away.

*Grigori*

A man with black hair, golden bangs and twelve black wing on his back was in a laboratory doing some experiments with chemicals when he suddenly tensed up dropped whatever he was holding and painted heavily as he fell on his knees.

When he came to he regained his composure his subordinates came inside and asked "Lord Azazel we felt a very powerful burst of power". "Yeah I felt it to I'm going to see who or what was that keep an eye here and cleanup this place" ordered Azazel the leader of the fallen angels.

"Yes sir" they said as the started to their work as he teleported away.

*Kouh*

All the leader arrived at the park were the fight took place and greeted each other.

"Hello Azazel and Sirzech" greeted Michael. "I hope we won't have to fight here today" he also added.

"So do I" said Sirzech.

"Same here" Replied Azazel.

"I guess we are all here for the same reason" asked looking at the two, who looked at him and nodded in confirmation.

"Now anyone know what that was" asked Azazel while looking at the other two.

"Why would I be here if I knew what it was" said Sirzech.

"Same for me" replied Michael.

"Well looks like there is nothing here now so I will be going now" said Michael as he prepared a magical circle to teleport back.

"I will be going as well I need to get back to my research bye-bye now" said Azazel as he also went back.

'Well since I'm hare might as well meet Rias to check if she knows anything' thought Sirzech. After a few moments of thinking making up his mind he went to meet his sister.

As he arrived at his destination he saw everyone unconscious lying on the floor. He went to them and woke them up.

After waking up they were shocked to see the current leader of underworld in front of them. So they composed themselves and Rias asked "what are you doing here brother."

"Nice to meet you Lord Lucifer" the other three said in unison and bowed.

"I came to investigate the power that surged from this place" replied Sirzech as he looked at his sister. "Has anyone new came to school here recently?" Asked Sirzech.

"Wait let me think" said Rias. "Yes brother there is a boy who came here a few days ago" replied Rias.

"Do you know his name or anything about him" asked Sirzech.

"Ahh! Yes his name is Issei Hyoudou" replied Rias as Sirzech eyes widen in shock.

"Anything else his address picture anything?" he asked in a hurrying tone.

"Yeah yes, we have a file here which has everything you want to know about him" Rias said as she gave her brother the file.

Sirzech took it and opened it. After looking at the picture he said in a happy tone "I thought that aura felt similar."

"What do you mean brother" Rias asked clearly confused.

He looked at her sister while pointing toward the picture "Doesn't he look similar to you?" he asked with a smiling face.

"No! I haven't seen him in all my life" said Rias as she looked toward her brother.

"You will know once you meet him" he said as he prepared a magical circle to leave. "Oh! Rias" he called.

"Yes brother" she replied.

"Call him here tomorrow after school I will come to meet him" said Sirzech.

"Okay brother" Rias said.

"Mother and father are gonna be so happy to when they know about him" Exclaimed Sirzech as he disappeared.

'Why would mother and father will be happy to know about him' she thought.

*With Issei*

When he arrived home he was greeted by a very angry elder sister and he paled when he saw her.

"You need something to tell me?" his sister asked clearly annoyed.

"No I don't think so" he said while backing away.

"How could you tell everyone about yourself" his sister asked getting angry and a dark aura surrounding her.

"Sorry, sorry that fallen angel girl attacked me and I thought if they know about me then I don't need to hide anymore" he said while bowing on the floor.

"You are an idiot but now we can't do anything" she said while cooling down. "Come on let's eat dinner" she said while letting him come in.

But unknown to them someone watching them from the sky. 'I have to tell this to Lord Rizevim' he thought.

But as soon as he turned around to teleport away his eyes widened Issei was standing behind him with an annoyed look and his glowing dangerous red.

"You know its bad manner to peep into other people's house" Issei said in a cold tone. As he said this he started to move toward him.

The man got frightened and started to attack Issei with demonic attack's which Issei deflected with one finger. As he saw this he got frightened and tried to fly away but he felt something grab his leg.

"Let go of me you monster" the man said struggling to get free. "Now that's not very nice" he said as he threw him toward the ground.

When he slammed to the ground the impact created a large crater. 'Good thing I casted a barrier' Issei thought. As he started to descend toward the man.

After he was in front of him he saw that he already has died. "Maybe I should have held back more" he said to himself.

"Well then let's clean up the mess" he said as he used power of destruction to completely destroy the body. He then fixed the crater and he went back home.

*Lucifer castle: Underworld*

A middle aged man with silver hair was seen waiting for someone while sitting on what seems to be a throne.

"Lord Rizevim I have some bad news the one you sent to look for that energy source has died" Informed a silver haired young man tied in a braided hairstyle and wears a silver robe with detailed accessories.

"Well I'm not surprised at all if he was an ultimate class I knew he couldn't win" said the middle aged man now known as Rizevim.

"What should we do now?" the silver haired young man asked.

"Nothing keep quiet for now and proceed as we have planned okay Euclid" said Rizevim.

"Yes as you wish my lord" said now called Euclid.

'Things are going to get interesting' thought Rizevim.

-Time skip morning-

Issei woke up at the sound of the alarm clock. He got up went to the washroom and took a bath and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning" he greeted his sister as he went to the kitchen.

"Good morning" his sister greeted back.

"Aren't you mad at me anymore?" Issei asked.

"Well we can't do anything about it now can we" his sister said.

"Okay" he said and they started eating.

*At school*

When he got to school he heard many comments about him while girls were admiring him and boys kept cursing him. He smirked and went to his class.

The entire day went boring for Issei. 'I wish something interesting would happen' he thought while looking out the window.

At that same moment the door of his class room opened and a boy with blond hair grey eyes and a mole under his left eyes he was Kiba Yuuto also known as prince of Kouh academy.

While he walked inside all the girl cheered while the boys kept throwing daggers at him and cursing him.

He walked upto Issei's desk and asked "Are you Issei Hyoudou".

"Yes who is asking" said Issei.

"Our club's president would like to speak with you" he said.

"Did I do something" Issei asked.

"Oh no she just want to talk to you" he replied reassuring.

"Okay lead the way" Issei said while getting up.

Kiba nodded and began moving in the direction of occult research club. After arriving kiba knocked at the door three times.

"Come in" a voice came from the room. Kiba opened the door. Issei was greeted by three more figures a crimson haired, a black haired and a silver haired small girl. All of them wearing kouh academy's uniform.

"You must be Issei. My name is Rias Gremory and I am the president of this club." Introduced Rias.

"My name is Akeno Himejima and I am the vice president of this club. Nice to meet you Issei." Greeted Akeno.

'They both look and sound familiar' thought Issei.

"Koneko Toujou" was all that she said known as koneko.

"Pleasure. Now why have you called me here" asked Issei as he looked at Rias.

"Someone wants to meet you so that's why I have called you here" replied Rias.

"Who" asked Issei clearly confused.

"That would be me Issei" said a voice from behind him.

As he looked at the new comer and his eyes widened as he recognized the man.

"Sirzech" was all that Issei said as he looked at the man.

"So you recognize me it's already been ten years since we last saw each other." Said Sirzech happily.

"So how have you been" asked Sirzech.

"Oh just fine me and my sister live here peacefully" replied Issei.

"So Asaka is also alive good to know" said Sirzech with a smile.

"Brother how do you know him?" Asked Rias.

"Sister I can't belive you stil haven't recognized him" said Sirzech shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sister…. Brother…. Don't tell me that she is your sister Rias" asked Issei while looking at Sirzech. Who nodded in confirmation.

"I thought she looked and sounded similar" said Issei while smiling.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you anywhere" said Rias looking clearly confused.

"Well I always you had a small brain" said Issei smirking and Sirzech chuckling.

"Don't make fun of me and I demand you tell me who you are" demanded Rias while glaring at Issei.

"Okay. My name is Issei as you might remember me as Ise and I'm your aunt Risa's son" said Issei.

Rias and Akeno's eyes widen at that name they haven't heard that name after that attack on the house of her childhood friend.

"Ise" Rias said as she jumped and try to hug him but much to her surprise he moved out of the way and let her fall on the floor.

"What was that for Ise" Asked Rias pouting.

"That's for not recognizing me" he said while smirking.

"Ara' ara Ise have turned into a bad boy" Akeno said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You can say that" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay now the introduction have been made now let's go back to the household to discuss other important matters." Said Sirzech clearly amused at the sight before him.

"Okay and is Ise coming with us" she asked.

"Yes mother and father wanted to meet him and discus something important matter" replied Sirzech.

"Shall we go" asked Sirzech to which they both nodded and they all teleported away.

*Gremory household: Underworld*

When they arrived they were greeted by a maid with silver hair and silver eyes. "Welcome to Gremory household" said the maid while bowing.

"It's been a long time Grayfia how are you?" greeted Issei with a smile.

"I'm well and it's also nice to see you again Lord Issei and I assume you have been doing well" Grayfia said in her usual stoic tone to which he nodded.

"Well then let's get going mother and father will be waiting" said Sirzech while going inside the house/castle.

After some walking and passing through a lot of doors they arrived at a big hall where a man a woman and a boy where standing.

"Uncle Zeoticus! Aunty Venelana I good to see you again" greeted Issei while bowing to the two older people in the hall.

"Raise your haid you don't need to bow in front of us you are practically family" said Zeoticus with a smile looking at the boy.

"I see you have grown into a fine young man" said Venelana with a smile to which Issei blushed.

"Thank you" thanked Issei while looking at the two and then he looked at the small boy with crimson hair and blue green eyes.

"And who is this young boy did the tow of you had a third child" asked Issei while looking at the two people in front of him.

At this Zeoticus laughed out loud while Venelana chuckled at their nephew's question. Everyone also were amused at his question and begin to laugh.

Sirzech came to the front and said "Issei this here is Millicas and he is my son." "Millicas this is Issei your uncle" Sirzech introduced Issei to his son.

"So he is big sister Rias's fiancé" said Millicas while looking at Issei.

To which both Rias and Issei froze and looked at each other to the people in front then back to each other and again to the people in front.

"He/She is my what" they both yelled in unison.

"Exactly what it sounds like you both are going to get married after you graduate" Zeoticus said looking at the couple.

At this Rias blushed hard and tried to hide her face.

"Wait wait wait how can she be my fiancé" asked Issei in disbelief.

"Well both of your parent had already agreed before the incident. After you disappeared we had to dissolve the marriage agreement and form a new one. But now that you are back we can continue as planned" explained Sirzech with a smile.

"…."

Issei stood silent sinking the information. After sometime he accepted because he had no choice because his parents were the ones who agreed to it.

"Okay we will see both of you at your engagement party" said Zeoticus before he went to take care of some business.

*ORC*

After arriving back Issei sat on the sofa while both Akeno and Rias sitting next to his either side. Suddenly Rias hugged one of Issei's arms.

"Rias what are you doing" asked Issei.

"Can't you see. I'm trying to get close to my fiancé" she replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And also I'm going to live with you from now on" said Rias looking at Issei.

"Wait! What do you mean by live with me" asked Issei while looking at her with shocked expression.

"Exactly what it means" she replied.

"Ara' ara Rias aren't you so straightforward today" said Akeno while sitting beside Issei. After she said this she also hugged his other arm.

"Akeno what are you doing" asked Rias while looking at her with cold eyes.

"Exactly as you getting close to him" replied Akeno.

"He is my fiancé and you can't have him" said Rias in a cold tone.

At the sight both Kiba and Koneko were pretty amused. Kiba was having a hard time controlling his laughter while koneko gave a very rare smile.

*Issei's House*

"Well we are here" said Issei while standing in front of his house.

"So this is your house this doesn't look that bad" said Rias while looking at the two floored house.

"Come let's go inside" said Issei as he opened the door and letting Rias inside.

"I'm home" Issei announced.

"Welcome home" his sister said coming out of the kitchen and stopped when she saw Rias.

"Issei why have you brought a devil home and she looks very familiar" said he sister.

"Nice to meet you sister" greeted Rias.

"Sister! Who me?" Issei sister asked in confusion.

"Sis she is my fiancé and her name is Rias our Uncle Zeoticus daughter" said Issei introducing Rias to her sister.

"Fiancé! How?" his sister asked shocked at the information.

After explaining the situation she agreed and let them in.

-Next day-

*ORC*

Issei and everyone from the club were present and having a discussion when a silver magical circle appeared in the center of the room from which Grayfia came out.

After she greeted everyone she said "Lady Rias, Lord Issei Lord Riser would like to talk to you".

"Why does he want to talk to us" Rias asked in a cold tone at the mention of Riser.

Before she could say anything else a yellow magical circle appeared and out came a male with blond hair dark blue eyes and appears to be in his early twenties.

"Where is the son of bitch who stole my bride from Riser" Yelled Riser as he came out.

"Riser you are in no place to demand anything here" Rias also yell's.

"You shut up you whore after I'm done with him you will be mine again" Riser says looking at Rias in a cold tone.

At this Issei loses his cool and stood up and says "You shut up have you no respect for women".

"Who do you think you are a trash like you should just shut up and hide in your trash can" Riser mocked.

At this Rias becomes angry and says "This here is Issei and he is my fiancé"

"So you are the one who they chose over Riser you don't look much I can crush you with my eyes closed" mocked Riser looking at Issei.

'Oh he is underestimating me' thought Issei amusement which was clearly seen on his face.

"You think it fuuny I will burn you to ashes" said Riser flaring up his aura.

"I like to see you try" mocked Issei as he looked at Riser.

"Enough" said Grayfia as she stepped forward. "Lady Rias your brother thought this would happen so he suggested an option."

"Of course he did and do mind being more specific" Rias asked.

"He proposed a gentleman's duel to resolve this matter" informed Grayfia. "If Lord Riser wins then he will have your hand in marriage" she also added.

"And what if I win" Issei asked.

"You will have all his property and his peerage" informed Grayfia.

"Do you both accept" asked Grayfia to which both of them nodded.

"Remember this I will destroy you" yelled Riser as he teleported away.

"I will inform your brother about this" Grayfia said as she also teleported away.

 **The End**

 **So tell me what you think guys by writing a review and follow and fav.**

 **Also give me suggestion for his peerage members.**

 **Bye now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD.

 **Lets move on to reviews and I thank you all for positive feedback and sorry for guys how wanted members from team Vali to be in the peerage but I can't add them they will still be enemies and they will fight everyone. But Issei won't kill them that's for sure. Again apologize for this.**

 **I hope you like what i did to Riser.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

The Red Dragon God

Chapter Four

The fight and Second fiancé

After some time Grayfia returned. "The battle between you and Lord Riser will happen in two days" she informed Issei.

"Okay. But if he dies what then?" he asked the maid.

"A gentleman's duel is a fight to the death so one of you will surly die" she informed him in a normal tone.

"Okay then I will see you I two days" said Issei to which Grayfia nodded and teleported away.

 **{Are you sure you want to do this partner?} Asked Ddraig in his mind.** 'Yeah as much as I don't want to I have no choice' he replied in his thoughts.

"Issei are you sure you can do this?" Rias asked "he is very strong" she also added with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry I will win" he said in confidence.

"Please don't do anything rash I have lost you once and I don't want to lose you again" Rias said while tearing up.

"Don't worry he won't beat me" he said while hugging her.

-Time skip day of the battle-

Issei was sitting in the occult research club while waiting for Grayfia. After she arrived they were teleported to the arena.

*Battle arena: Underworld*

Issei was teleported to the arena which was a stadium with a barrier around it to protect the spectators which consisted of all high class officials and members of both families and also his sister.

In front of him standing opposite to him was Riser in his usual cloths and a confident smirk on his face.

"Are you ready Issei because I will burn you to ashes" declared confidently.

"Get started already my favorite anime series will be airing today and I don't want to miss it" said Issei ignoring Riser and looking around to spot his friends. And much to his pleasure they were in the VIP area looking at him.

"Don't you dare ignore me you scum" said Riser with anger in his voice.

 **{Now he's done it} thought Ddraig with pity for phenex boy.**

'Scum! Scum now I mad first I'm going to humiliate him and then kill him' thought Issei in anger.

*VIP area*

"Now he's done it" said Issei's sister with a sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rias as she looked at her sister-in-law.

"Well Issei doesn't mind about things much but he hates being called a scum" replied Asaka with a chuckle. "Last time someone called him that he humiliated him and destroyed his entire faction" she also added.

"Which faction was it" Rias asked while others were also interested in this conversation.

"It was a small demon faction with two hundred people" said Asaka shocking everyone who were listening to her.

"And to think he was only ten years old and holding back" she also added with a chuckle. This again shocked everyone and they all looked at Issei who was looking bored.

-Arena-

As they received the confirmation to start Riser launched at Issei with a fire covered fist aiming for his face to end it quickly. But much to his surprise he moved out of the way and grabbed his collar from behind and threw his backward crashing into the wall.

Issei held back enough not to knock him unconscious or kill him. Riser got back up again and said "I was thinking to go easy on you but for your power display I will fight you with my full power. Better get ready" he said launching toward Issei with much faster than before and tried to hit him.

But every time he tried he was thrown back to a wall in different direction.

"I guess it's my turn now" said Issei as he formed a ball of power of destruction and threw it towards Riser whose arm was destroyed upon contact.

"Argh… You can't defeat me" Riser yelled as his arm regenerated back as it was.

"Ohh I always wanted a self-regenerating punching bag" mocked Issei.

At this Riser got even angrier and his entire body was engulfed in flames and he came toward Issei with unbelievable speed. Issei formed a sword with his water magic and turned it into ice much to shock the other devils of kouh.

When Riser tried to punch Issei he slashed his arm off with the sword and he continued to slash every part of his body.

Only thing keeping Riser alive was Issei intentionally not cutting his heart. "Now what should I cut next" said Issei as he pointed his sword toward Riser.

"Don't you look down on me you scum" yelled Riser as his entire body covered in flames again.

Issei froze for a moment and said "what did you call me?" with a cold tone. "Now you are dead" said Issei creating thousands swords made of ice.

Risers became shocked and lost all his colors and he regretting to fight him but his pride was on the line here so he cannot back out now.

"I suggest you run bitch" as Issei said this he brought his hand toward Riser and all the swords headed towards Riser.

Riser started running avoiding the swords and screaming like a little girl. Issei was very amused at the site before him and started laughing.

A couple moments later the audience started having rushed discussion.

"Did you see that?! So strong"

"Forget about that! Did you heard Lord Riser's scream?!"

"Yeah, it was like a little girl"

Discussions like this were going all around which reached both Issei and Riser's ears.

'I should play with him' thought Issei as a sadistic smile appeared on his face.

He made all his swords disappear and said "well looks like I'm at my limit. And it will take some time to make them again" he lied.

"Well then it looks like I have to use it now" said Riser before going up into the sky. A small vial appeared on his hand. He gulped it down. "I will burn you into ashes."

Immediately after, it seemed that whatever was in the vial started taking effect, as his hair grew longer, his muscles bulged out and he grew taller. The flames around him became of a black color. Back in the audience, Issei notice that a blonde girls eyes widened.

"Brother! Don't"

'Oh? That girl was his sister? Wait' what I'm curious is what he ingested. After all, from my calculations, his aura went from a high-class devil to a Satan class devil.' Thought Issei.

Ddraig who was listening to the thoughts of his host explained. **{What he drank was a vial of Phoenix blood partner} said Ddraig.**

'Phoenix Blood?' Issei asked in his thought. 'What does it do?' Also asked.

 **{It's simple. It temporarily boosts the Devil's attack power, bringing them to a Satan-class devil, but at the same time, this effect only lasts for a short while. After, that they will lose that power and will go back to being normal. If that wasn't enough, for one month after using Phoenix blood, they won't be able to use the Phoenix flames again,} Ddraig explained in an easy to understand way.**

'Alright, thanks' the thanked Ddraig and looked towards Riser. The flames around Riser had gotten more wild.

Riser's eyes were dazed' and he was in a trance-like state. He lost his ability to think because of power. After that he raised his hands, and black flames started to gather around them. At the next moment Riser roared.

"RAHHHHHHH"

As soon as the roar rang out, a huge river of black flames burst forth his hands, going directly towards Issei.

Issei smirked as he raised his finger toward the approaching column of flames. Red demonic energy started to gather around his finger creating a small red ball.

"Destroy" as this word Issei mouth the ball was shoot toward the flame like an energy beam.

VIP area

'Crap' thought Sirzech before saying "Grayfia help me put up a force-field." To which she nodded and extended her hand along with Sirzech. The fighting arena was covered with a more powerful barrier.

Arena

As the attacks meet the beam Issei sent destroyed the flame but somehow Riser was able to dodge it and the beam collided with the barrier and shattered it and going into the sky.

Everyone was shocked at the sheer power that small beam held.

After some time Riser came down' his face that was once proud and mighty, was reduced to a crying, bubbling mess. His eyes were looking at Issei, begging him to let him go.

"I'm sorry" Riser took that chance to plead for his life as he got to his knees, throwing aside all his pride. "I won't ever, ever, ever disrespect you again! Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it!" Riser pleaded.

'How could I let this chance get away I will get my revenge' the thought as a sadistic smile appeared on his face.

Issei walked toward Riser until he was standing in front of him. "Raise your head" Issei said.

Upon hearing his command didn't dare to delay as he immediately looked up at Issei with hope brimming on his face as he thought his punishment was over. But he was wrong.

"I can let you go….." Issei began as Riser's face brightened up. "But you have to do something in order to satisfy me."

"I'll do whatever you want" Riser said with confidence as he slapped his chest hard to show his determination.

"Okay then what I want you to do is" Issei paused for a moment before saying "Pretend to be a chicken."

For a moment Riser froze and stood up and uttered a single word "Chicken?"

At this Issei nodded and said "You should know the name of your own race. Don't tell you forgot."

To help him in his decision Issei summoned his ice swords floating in air as Riser saw this his eyes widened and he cried out "Alright I'll do it."

He stood up folded his arm and suddenly cried out "Bwwaaaaaakkkk!" he curved his back while moving his back and forth. "Bwack, Bwack bwack"

'This guy he actually did it' thought Issei as he started laughing and roiling on the floor of the arena.

In the audience Sirzech was smiling on the outside while laughing his ass of in his mind.

Grayfia was also very amused but continued to be in her normal expression. And his friends were also laughing at the sight.

While Riser's parents was looking at their son with disgust.

Just when Issei was tell Riser to stop a voice came from above and said "Riser stop this non-sense at once"

Down came a man who looked like an older version of Riser before making his son stand up and then looking at Issei and said "you will pay for this boy."

Issei got a little ticked off and said "You should be happy that I didn't destroyed your entire clan because of him and next time if he still dares to look down on me I will come and completely erase your entire bloodline from existence." As he said that he raised his aura to which everyone to fell on their knees breathing heavily.

"Sorry I will keep that in mind" Lord phenex said with fear easily noticeable in his voice.

"Good" said Issei as he released the pressure and returned to his normal mood and walking away. And Lord Phenex took his son away in a yellow magical circle.

VIP area

As Issei came to the VIP area he went to his friends. Everyone was looking at him with respect and fear except his friends.

"Well that was a little fun" said Issei coming toward his friends.

They all smiled at him. "We didn't know you were this strong I was worried for nothing" said Rias.

"Well everyone underestimates me" said Issei with a smirk.

"You were very good with swords I hope we can spar sometimes" said Kiba with a challenging grin on his face.

"Anytime" Issei accepted.

"Ara, ara Ise you sure know how to take revenge" complemented Akeno said. "And you also have a sadistic side to you as well. I didn't know you and me had these many things in common" Akeno said with a teasing tone.

"That was total rade" was the only thing Koneko said.

"Well! Well Issei you totally know how to entertain people" said Sirzech with a smile as he approached Issei.

"Well he was getting on my nerves so I had to teach him a lesson" said Issei with a smirk.

"That was a good lesson and now you won't see him for many years" said Sirzech with a smirk.

"Why didn't you kill him Issei" asked Sirzech.

"I just didn't feel like it and after this humiliation I wasn't angry at him anymore so you know…" said Issei.

"You should come to my office to get your reward and your evil pieces from Ajuka" said Sirzech before teleporting away.

"Well let's go home then" said Issei to which everyone nodded and they left in a magical circle.

-Time skip Morning-

Issei was walking toward the school when he heard someone falling when he turned to see who was person and he turned toward the person. The person was a girl with blond hair and was wearing a nun's outfit.

"Are you alright?" asked Issei as he approached her and offered his hand which she easily took.

"I'm fine. Thank you mister…." She thanked.

"Issei and you are" Introduced Issei before asking her name.

"Asia and thank you again Mr. Issei" introduced Asia before thanking him.

"Just Issei is fine. What brings you here?" Issei asked.

"I'm appointed to the church here." She said. "But I'm lost. Can you direct me toward the church" she requested.

"There is only one church here and it is abandoned for years" he told her.

"But they told me to come here" she said.

"Okay if you want to go I will take you there" Issei said.

"That will be very kind of you" she said before following him.

After some time they made it to the church. "Well here it is, just as I said it's been abandoned" Issei looking at the church.

"I thank you for your help" thanked Asia before going inside.

"If you need anything here is my address don't hesitate to ask okay" said Issei before leaving.

At school his day went as usual. At lunch break he was called at the student council's room.

"Welcome Issei" greeted the student council president who has shoulder length black hair with a bob cut and violate eyes wearing glasses.

"Did I do something wrong President Sona" asked Issei the girl now known as Sona Sitri.

"No I just wanted to introduce you to my peerage" said Sona. "This is my queen Tsubaki" said sona mentioning toward the black haired beauty.

"My rook Tsubasa, Momo my bishop, Reya also my bishop, Tomoe also my knight and finally pawn of four Saji" Sona introduced as the mentioned people came forward.

"Pleasure" said Issei before turning back to the heiress. "Anything else" he asked.

"That's all for today" she said before turning to her peerage. "I need you all to run errands for me" she said to which they all nodded and left the room.

Issei looked around and saw a chessboard and asked "do you play?"

"Excuse me" Sona said looking at Issei.

"Chess I see you have a chessboard over there" Issei explained.

"Oh, yes I play what about it" Sona asked.

"Would you like to play?" Issei asked innocently.

Sona was taken aback by his enquire but quickly composed herself.

"You do realize what you're asking right?" Sona asked the boy.

"Does it matter? I just want to play." Issei answered.

"Okay, Tsubaki inform the teacher that me and Issei won't be attending afternoon classes today" Sona told her queen.

"Very well." Tsubaki bowed as she left the room.

Sona walked over and grabbed the chessboard and brought it back to the table.

"And you are prepared to take responsibility if you win?" Sona asked again.

"Yeah, yeah let's get on with it" said Issei.

It started good for both sides countering attacks and defending. Sona remained calm because she thought she would win….. or she thought

-Time skip 30 minutes-

Sona's eyes widened as she saw she was losing. He completely destroyed her and the next piece she places will seal her fate.

"Checkmate" Issei said as he looked towards the clock. "Looks like I can make it for two classes. Thanks for the great game best one I had in a while" he said before leaving.

"…." Sona remained quite.

"Well goodbye" said Issei as he walked out of the room.

After a few seconds Tsubaki walked in and said "I can't belive he thought he could beat you" clearly obvious of the situation.

"Tsubaki, get the main house on the line" Sona told her queen.

"Right away" she exclaimed as she ran to the phone.

*Issei house*

Issei came home from school duties. As he opened the door he noticed extra pair of shoes he knew that these weren't Rias or her servants because he knew they had something to do.

As he walked into the lounged he saw his sister serving tea to three people one a middle-aged man with black hear grey eyes and wearing tux. Second a middle-aged woman with black hair and violet eyes and the third person was none other than Sona Sitri.

"Ah you must be Issei very nice to meet you I'm Silicas Sitri, Sona's father" the middle-aged man said while shaking his hand with Issei.

"And I'm her mother my name is Saeko Sitri" Introduce the woman.

"Pleasure now what do you wish to see me about." Asked Issei.

"Oh I wished to meet my future son-in-law" Silicas said much to Issei shook.

 **The end**

 **Hope you liked it don't forget to review and also favorite and follow.**

 **Issei peerage.**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Decided**

 **Knight: Decided**

 **Knight: open**

 **Rook: decided**

 **Rook: decided**

 **Bishop: decided**

 **Bishop: open**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Six pawns: open**

 **Please suggest members for peerage.**

 **Bye now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

The Red Dragon God

Chapter Five

Fight with the fallen

"Son-in-law? I don't remember getting engaged to Sona" said Issei.

"But she told me that you asked her hand in marriage and won it" Lord Sitri said.

"How did I win it exactly" Issei asked.

"Well… you challenged her to a chess match and defeated her right?" asked Lord Sitri to which Issei nodded.

"It's our clan's tradition that whoever beat her at chess will be her husband" Lord Sitri said with a smile.

Now Issei understood what she meant by earlier.

"Okay, please allow me to deeply apologize this is a simple misunderstanding you see I didn't know about your culture so I cannot marry Sona" apologized Issei as he bowed his head.

"Are you trying to mock our traditions boy this will not end well for you" Lord Sitri said in angry tone.

"No not at all, you see I was told there should be love between the people who are going to marry each other" said Issei defending himself.

"Okay you do have a point. Well then how about this you can have a trial engagement. If you the two of you fall in love with each other than you can get married" Lord Sitri said calming down.

"And if we don't" asked Issei.

"Then we will not force you to into it we have already seen what happens to that" replied Lord Sitri. "Are you both in agreement" Lord Sitri asked looking at two to which they nooded.

"Okay then that's that well we should be going now we have important business to attend to" Lord Sitri said while both of Sona's parents got up and teleported away.

"Well this is goanna suck Rias is going to kill me when she finds out" said Issei rubbing his head in annoyance.

Ignoring Issei his sister turned toward Sona and asked "So how did he defeated you in chess?"

At the same moment Rias arrived at the house and started walking toward the lounged when she arrived she heard something so she started to listen by the voice she knew it was Sona.

"He completely overpowered me I tried my best but his technique was flawless so I had to submit my defeat" told Sona Issei's sister this made Rias eyes widen and she got angry at her fiancé for cheating on her.

Suddenly Rias opened the door and yelled "Issei I'm going to murder you for cheating on me."

"Wait what are you talking about" Issei said looking at her as she got even more angry and made an orb of power of destruction at threw at him.

He dodged it and started running with Rias following him with her power rising every moment.

"I think you are misunderstanding this Rias." Issei said while running.

"Oh than explain it to me that how is it you overpowered her and made her submit" Rias asked running and throwing her orbs of destruction at Issei.

"She was talking about the chess match we had today at school that I won" Issei explained while running.

After he said that Rias stopped her attack and ceased from chasing him and got all red in embarrassment of what she has done.

Issei stopped and looked at her embarrassed expression and approached her. When he was standing in front of her and said "you know I will never cheat on you."

"…" Rias remained silent.

"Okay… I forgive you so cheer up" Issei said to Rias who was now hugging him when she suddenly remembered something and held him with more force.

"What did you say you defeated her in chess that means that you are engaged to her" Rias said as she held him with even more force and an evil smile which frightened Issei.

"Come on….. At least let me explain myself and the situation" Issei said.

"Okay then start explaining" Rias said holding him in a headlock.

After Issei explained the whole situation Rias let him go and apologized for her action.

"I'm still angry at you" Rias said while pouting.

"I know" Issei said.

"Well I'm happy that you didn't cheated on me" Rias said calming down.

"Ohh I almost forgot why I came" Rias said while looking at Issei.

"What is it" Issei asked.

"There are some fallen angel at the abandoned church who are performing experiment on a nun we are going to attack the fallen angels and save the nun" said Rias with a serious expression.

"When are we going to attack" asked Issei as he got worried about Asia.

"Tonight" Rias said.

-Time skip night-

*Abandoned church*

As Issei, Rias and her peerage entered the church and met by a man wearing an exorcist cloths and had had blond hair guarding.

"Who are you shits" said the man as he looked at them.

Issei got a little annoyed and decided to finish him.

Before he could say anything Issei disappeared from his position and he appeared in front the man. As everyone looked a little closely they saw that Issei punch had made a hole in his stomach.

"You know you should introduce yourself before asking others name" Issei said.

"Fuck y…." before he can finish what he was saying Issei pulled his hand back and he fell on the groung lifeless.

"Issei why did you do that we needed information from him." Rias said looking at Issei.

"He was getting on my nerve and we don't need him the rest of them are in the basement" as he toward pointed the secrete passage.

"How do you know that?" Kiba asked in shook.

"Simple I can sense their aura from down there and there a lot more exorcists and three fallen angels too." Said Issei as he moved downward.

When they arrive they saw that they were tied the nun to the cross.

As Issei saw Asia tied on the cross he yelled "Asia are you okay."

When Asia heard this she lifted her as she looked at Issei and weakly said "Mr. Issei you came."

Issei then turned toward the fallen angel and said "baster what did you do to her" with anger in his voice.

Rias got worried as she looked at Issei. He was never this angry at anyone not even Riser.

"Ohh I just removed her sacred gear from her and because of that she is now dying" replied the fallen angel who was a man with black hair wearing a black track coat and had two black angel wings on his back.

"That it…. Nobody hurts my friends and the ones I care about" said Issei in a cold tone.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it" said the male fallen angel.

As the fallen angel said that Issei waved his hand in front of the exorcists and they started screaming in agony and then exploded and blood rained everywhere. At this everyone was shocked to see how he treat his enemies and his friends were glad that they were not his enemies.

After the fallen angels saw this they became terrified and tried to run away. But Issie saw this and he moved faster than anybody could see him after that they saw two fallen angels' bodies dropping from the sky with many holes in them.

As Issei descended to the ground he was holding the male fallen angel from his neck. "Now it's time to punish you" said Issei in a cold tone.

He then threw the fallen angel into the ground whose face was facing the floor. Issei put his foot on his back and plucked both of his wings and the fallen angel cried in agony.

"Please let me go I beg you" pleaded the fallen angel.

"Asia must have done the same but you didn't show any mercy so why should I Show any to you." Said Issei in a cold tone which frightened everyone.

After that Issei removed the sacred gear from him and gave in Rias and said "give Asia her sacred gear back and revive her into one of your servents." At this Rias nodded and proceeded to do so. I will be coming back later you all stay outside.

After they left Issei turned back to the fallen angel who was missing his arm and legs and asked "Who made you do it."

"It was Lord Kokabiel he is planning to attack Kouh." Replied fallen angel.

"Anything else" asked Issei.

"No I only know this much now please let me go" pleaded the fallen angel before completely being destroyed by Issei.

After that he went upstairs and met everyone and reincarnated Aisa.

"Hello Asia feeling good" greeted Issei with a smile. Everyone stunned by mood changes in Issei and had their jaws nearly meeting the ground.

"I'm well thank you Mr. Issei for saving me" thanked Asia as she bowed.

"No need to call me Mister just Issei is fine we are friends after all" Issei said which made Asia cry.

"Hey, hey what wrong did I say something to make you cry" asked Issei.

"No it's just I never had any friends before and you are my very first friend" said Asia still crying.

"Don't cry we are all your friends now" said Rias as she approached Asia and hugged her.

To which she nodded and stopped crying and they went away.

*Issei house*

After they showed Asia her room and she went to sleep everyone came down and looked at each other and nodded.

"Issei we need to talk" said Rias.

"Okay let's go to the living room then" said Issei as he made his way to the living room while everyone following him.

After everyone was seated on the couch. Rias began "okay now Issei tell me what happened to you back there it was like you were somebody else."

"You mean at the church?" asked Issei to which everyone nodded. "Just like I said before I will destroy everyone who tried to hurt my loved ones." Said Issei which made everyone smile.

"Okay so how do you know Asia?" asked Rias.

"Oh I met her yesterday when she asked me about the church and we talked to each other and became friends" said Issei.

"Okay so what did you do to the exorcists" asked Rias curious about her fiancés powers.

"Oh nothing just made their organs explode" replied Issei.

"How?" asked Rias and everyone gathered around to hear his answer.

"You know I have water magic, right?" asked Issei to which everyone nodded. "Well I controlled the water in their bodies and made them explode from within." Replied Issei much to shook everyone.

"Okay now it's getting late we should rest now because I had more than enough running exercise" said Issei looking toward Rias whose face redden as she knew what he mean't.

*Underworld*

A girl with black hair tied into twin tails, blue eyes who appear to be in her late teens with a childlike body was sitting in her office looking through some papers. When suddenly a small magical circle appeared in front of her and displayed a man.

"Serafall I have some great news." Said the man in the hologram.

"Really what is?" Serafall asked sounding excited.

"It's about Sona she got engaged to a boy in human world" informed the man.

Serafall remained silent at the news that was given to her and didn't pay attenstion to the rest of the words the man said.

"Okay then I have to go now" said the man as the hologram disappeared and Serafall remained silent.

After some time she shouted in rage to which her peerage came inside and asked "Lady Serafall what happened" asked a woman. (AN: I'm not going to define the appearance of the people who are not important).

"Sona got engaged" replied Serafall in low voice but enough to everyone to hear.

"How? Sona how can she get engaged?" asked another woman.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out and see if he really worth my Sona" said Serafall in cold tone to which everyone nodded.

-Time skip morning-

*School*

Issei was called into the student council room for some reason.

"You called for me president" asked Issei.

"Yes and please call me Sona" said Sona to which Issei nodded and sat in front of her.

"The reason I called you here was because my sister who is also Maou Leviathan wanted to meet you" Sona said.

"Why?" asked Issei.

"To test you of course" said a girl coming out of the magical circle who was wearing a magical girl's costume and behind her was her entire peerage.

"Sister you said nothing about this" Sona exclaimed getting up from the desk.

"I know but if I told you wouldn't have called him here" said Serafall as she looked towards Issei.

"So you are the one my Sona is engaged to" said Serafall looking at Issei.

"Yeah I am" replied Issei not looking impressed.

"You are not bad looking but I have to test your strength as well because looks aren't everything" said Serafall.

"And how exactly are you going to test that?" asked Issei getting a little interested.

"You see the people behind me if you can defeat anyone of them then I will approve" replied Serafall with a smug grin on her face.

"Sounds fair enough but how about another deal" said Issei.

"Another deal?" Serafall questioned.

"Yes you can send them all at once on me and if they managed make a scratch on me then you win

That includes you to." replied Issei with a smirk that made all the people in the room wide eye.

"Issei are you crazy they are all ultimate class devils and my sister is a Satan class you can't win against them" said Sona with a shocked expression.

"Don't worry they won't win and I haven't had a good fight in years" replied Issei in a confident look.

"Don't get ahead yourself boy we will not hesitate to kill you" said a giant looking man with huge muscles.

"That is if you can lay a finger on me first" replied Issei with bored expression.

"Okay deal" said Serafall.

"Okay now let's go somewhere open" said Serafall as she snapped her fingers and everyone was teleported to another dimension used for rating games.

Issei and Serafall plus her peerage were in the stadium while Sona and her peerage were in the safe zone.

"Shall we start" asked Serafall as she raised her aura.

"Okay but let me lower my power a bit so I don't kill you and enjoy for some time." Said Issei.

"You couldn't even hurt a fly and you…" the man couldn't finish his sentence as he was thrown away into a wall by a single punch.

"He was a little annoying" said Issei standing in the center of his enemies.

They couldn't see what happened. Just suddenly he came and spoke.

Everyone recovered and tried to attack him with their weapons but then again he disappeared and now was standing on his original position as before.

"Should we start" asked Issei.

Everyone now started attacking him from every direction he easily dodged them and counter attacked them with enough force to hit against the wall.

After some time they would regain their barring and come back to fighting again.

Thirty minutes of kicking ass of the most powerful devils in the world he started to get bored, they weren't much of a challenge.

"Okay that's enough play for today let's get serious" said Issei.

"You mean you were toying with us the whole time" asked a woman with slight fear for the person who completely overpowered them without breaking a sweat.

"Okay then let's go" as Issei said that he disappeared from his spot and kicked the woman who asked him the question knocking her out as she disappeared to the healing rooms.

After that Issei continued to knock everyone out until only he and Serafall remained.

"Are you ready" asked Issei with his hands in his pocket.

"You are indeed a powerful one but you can't defeat me" Serafall said as she released he icy aura.

"Oh really" said Issei as he got ready to fight.

After that the battle began both of them fought as Issei was holding back but Serafall was fighting with everything they got.

"Wow you can stand against me at my 2 percent power that is something" said Issei much to shook everyone.

"What just 2 present?" Serafall utter in disbelief.

"Okay let end this but be sure not to die" said Issei as he raised his power.

*Underworld*

Sirzech was sitting in his office when suddenly a man came in a slammed the door open.

"Sir I have some urgent news" said the man panting.

"Come out with it already then" said Sirzech wanting to hear it as soon as possible.

"Lady Serafall is fighting with your brother-in-law" informed the man.

"What! Where?" asked Sirzech worriedly.

"The same place were the battle with Lord Riser was held" informed the man.

"I have to hurry I hope I can make it in time for Issei not to hurt her too badly" said Sirzech as he prepared a magical circle.

"If anyone ask for me tell them I had some important business to attend to" said Sirzech as he teleported away.

*Arena*

As Sirzech arrived he saw Serafall panting heavily while kneeling and Issei standing in front of her. Sirzech sigh as he arrived too late.

"Do you give up?" asked Issei while looking bored.

"No I'm not done yet" said Serafall while trying to get up using her staff.

"Okay then sleep for a long time" as Issei said this he tried to punch her to end this.

As it was about to hit her Sirzech came in front of Issei to stop him but he got hit in stomach and was sent flying towards the wall with Serafall.

As both of them crashed Serafall fell unconscious and Sirzech cough out blood and fell on his knees.

When Issei noticed this he hurriedly runs to them and ask's "Sirzech are you okay?"

"Cough, cough I'm fine and why did you fought Serafall" Sirzech asked while getting backup.

"She was the one who said she wanted to fight and I thought why not I haven't had a good fight in ages" replied Issei with a smirk.

"So how much power did you use?" asked Sirzech as he completely composed himself.

"Well on her servent I only used 2 percent and on her 5 percent and she didn't stand for two hits" said Issei.

"Well you know if something happened to her you will be in a deep trouble and even I can't help you in that situation" said Sirzech looking at Issei.

"Yeah I know that's why didn't used any magic attacks on her it would have been bad for her" said Issei.

"Yeah well okay I got to take her to the infirmary so you also go back" said Sirzech picking up Serafall.

"Okay bye then" said Issei as he turned around to leave.

"Oh and don't forget we have to go to the phenex mansion tomorrow to get your reward" said Sirzech as he went to the recovery room.

"Okay I will remember that" said Issei as he went his friends and Sirzech teleported away.

"So shall we go back" asked Issei as he looked at everyone.

"What's with that look it's like you guys have seen a monster or something" said Issei to which everyone recovered from their shook.

"Issei how did you do that?" Sona asked.

"Did what?" asked Issei as he tilted his head.

"You just beat up two maou and defeated my sister's entire peerage" said Sona.

"Well they weren't that tough and underestimated me that caused their downfall" replied Issei.

"Okay" Sona gave up as she knew that she won't win this argument.

"Okay then let's go" said Issei as he prepared a magical circle to teleport away.

As everyone stepped inside the magical circle they all went back to school.

*School*

As everyone arrived back it was already end of school and everyone was dismissed for today. Sona and Issei went home together since Sona lived with him now.

They talked the entire way as the reached home. Sona asked about various things like his powers and other subjects.

After dinner everyone went to their respective rooms.

 **{Why did you lie partner} asked Ddraig in Issei's mind.**

"Lie about what" asked Issei innocently.

 **{About your power usage you and I both know that you weren't even near using 5 percent of your power} said Ddraig.**

"I just felt like it" said Issei.

"Issei who are you talking to" asked Rias from other side of the door.

"Nobody just myself" said Issei technically that wasn't a lie.

"Okay then good night" said Rias as she went to her room.

"Good night" replied Issei.

"I think things are going to get interesting" said Issei.

 **{I agree partner} said Ddraig as he went to sleep so did Issei.**

 **The end**

 **Finally another chapter done thanks guys for the positive feedback and thanks for your support. I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review to tell what do you think.**

 **Please forgive me if there are any grammatical mistakes.**

 **Now lets move on to the Peerage.**

 **Issei peerage.**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Decided**

 **Knight: Decided**

 **Knight: Decided**

 **Rook: decided**

 **Rook: decided**

 **Bishop: decided**

 **Bishop: Decided**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Five pawns: open**

 **Please suggest members for peerage PM me.**

 **Bye now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

The Red Dragon God

Chapter Six

*The world's strongest*

-Time skip-

*School*

School went as usual for Issei girl swooning over him and guys looking at him with envy and hatred yeah normal life.

After school he was with Sona and Rias as they were waiting for Sirzech to arrive in the ORC.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Issei getting tired of waiting.

"Have some patients Issei, maybe he got some important things to take care of" Sona said to which Rias nodded. As she said that a red magical circle appeared and a person emerged.

"What took so long" asked Issei.

"Sorry I was just finishing up todays work" replied Sirzech. As he looked around he saw Rias and Sona also there which confused him.

"Sona, Rias what are you two doing here?" asked Sirzech as he looked at them.

"Well you see brother Ise was the one who invited us" replied Rias.

"He said that if we want to come along" Sona added to which Sirzech looked toward Issei.

"Okay then" said Sirzech as he looked toward Issei.

"Okay then let's go" said Sirzech as he prepared a magical circle to teleport to the Phenex mansion to which they all nodded.

*Underworld: Phenex mansion*

As they arrived in front of Phenex mansion. They walked in front of the large door. Sirzech knocked at the door.

After some time the door was opened by the maid. "Lord Lucifer welcome to the Phenex mansion" greeted the maid as she bowed to which Sirzech nodded.

"Come on let's go inside shall we" Sirzech said to which the maid nodded and walked in front of them showing them the way as everyone followed them.

As they walked inside they saw many pictures hanging on the walls. After some more walking the maid opened the door and they all walked inside which was a large dining room.

All the girls in the Riser's peerage were blushing at the sight of their new master. "Wlecome Lord Lucifer and Issei" said Lord Phenex.

"And Issei I like to apologize for the way I behaved after the match" Lord Phenex while apologizing.

"No need I'm not the one to grudges" said Issei waving off the apology.

"I hope you don't mind that we brought Rias and Sona with us" said Sirzech.

"Not at all but I have to ask I can see why Rias is here but what about Sona" Lord Phenex said looking at the two.

"Oh you might have not heard that Sona is also Issei's fiancé" Sirzech replied.

"Okay so let's get down to business shall we" Lord Phenex says to which they all nodded.

So the discussion begain at the end of discussion a Lord Phenex and Sirzech made a request to Issei.

"Issei we want you to get engaged to the only daughter of the Phenex clan" said sirzech to which everyone's eyes widen except the people who made a request.

"WHAT!" was the only thing came from the four.

"Sirzech what do you mean by engaged" asked Issei.

"Exactly as it sounds which means that you will also marry Ravel" replied Sirzech.

"I can't marry him father" said Ravel pointing towards Issei. Ravel had dark blue eyes and blond hair tied into twin tail with drill curl's which are tied with blue ribbons.

"Who said I was going to marry you" said Issei at which Ravel got a little ticked off.

"Have you ever seen a beautiful Lady such as me" said Ravel with confidence.

"Hah.. These two are more beautiful than you could ever be" said Issei pointing towards his two fiancés who blushed at the compliment and Ravel got more ticked off.

Ravel was about to say something but got cut off by his father's laughing.

"HAHAHAHA already acting like a couple" Lord phenex said while laughing to which Ravel blushed.

"Issei this is the only remaining way to unite the two families" said Sirzech.

"But I haven't agreed to it yet and you can't make me" said Issei with a smirk.

"True but your sister already agreed" Sirzech said with a wide smirk to which Issei's face lost all color.

'Why me' thought Issei crying in his mind.

 **{Hahahahahahahaha} laughed out loud Ddraig.**

"You think its funny Ddraig" said Issei in his mind.

 **{No its hilarious hahahahahaha} replied Ddraig while laughing.**

"I'll get you back for this you big lizard" muttered Issei.

"Father please reconsider this" said Ravel losing hope.

"It's already decided and we also have agreed so it's done you have to follow our wishes" said Lady Phenex.

"Okay as you wish" Ravel said sounding defeated which Issei noticed.

"You can't just force your wishes on her like that" said Issei as he stood up looking a little angry.

"Then what do you suppose we do" asked Lord Phenex.

"Give her time she can come and live with me. If she falls in love with me then we will get married if she finds someone else than this engagement is dissolved" said Issei.

"That is a good idea. Are you okay with this Ravel?" said Lord Phenex before asking.

Ravel who was blushing just nodded. "Okay then it's agreeable" Lord Phenex said.

"Now as promised Riser's entire peerage and property belongs to you" said Lord Phenex.

"Wait how I'm going to fit them in my house my house is already full" said Issei.

"I thought so that's why I had your house renovated" said Sirzech.

"You did what!" Issei exclaimed.

"Okay now Issei why don't you Rias and Sona go with Riser's peerage to check out your new property while I'll handle the remaining work" said Sirzech to which the three nodded.

"Ravel why don't you also go with them and get to know them better" Lady Phenex suggested to which she nodded and went to others.

With Issei

After approaching them Issei introduced himself and his fiancés. "Hello everyone my name is Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you all."

After that everyone introduced themselves.

"Hello Lord Issei my name is Yubelluna." Yubelluna introduced herself. She had long wavy purple hair with matching hair which fall all the way to her back.

"My name is Mehae" Mehae introduced herself she had black hair and light brown eyes.

"I am Siris nice to meet you" next up was Siris who had black hair with a tint of dark blue and had brown eyes. Her hair were tied into five twin tail going around her head.

"I am known as Karlamine it's an honor to meet you Lord Issei" Karlamine said. She had light brown hair and green eyes she was also wearing an armor.

"Xuelan I'm very pleased to meet you" greeted Xuelan who had shoulder length black hair which were tied in buns and blue green eyes.

"Isabela very pleased to meet you" Isabela said. She had light brown hair and grey eyes she also wears a plain white mask to cover her right of her face.

"lle and Nel very nice to meet you master" lle and Nel both said at the same time. They had turquoise hair tied into one side of their head and blue eyes.

Next up were Ni and Li after them the two maids Marion and Burent and last two were Mira and Shuriya.

"Pleasure but you don't need to call me Lord or Master just Issei is fine" said Issei.

"No we can't do that my Lord we need to be more formal" Yubelluna said.

After some argument they agreed except both of the maid which insisted on calling him master.

After the argument had ended they along with Ravel went to see the estates that Issei had gain as his reward.

After returning they all seem to have gotten along with each other just fine and Issei learned that not even one of them was happy with Riser.

"Okay then all of them will arrive at evening with their stuff" Lord Phenex said.

"Issei Hyoudou you will not defeat me today" suddenly a voice yelled to which everyone turned around to see who it was.

As they turned around they saw it was none other than Riser.

"Today I will crush you and win Rias's heart" declared Riser to which everyone let out a sigh except Issei who looked at the man with a confused expression.

"Ahh… And you are?" asked Issei to which everyone looked at him with a dumb look.

"How can you forget me. It's me Riser Phenex" Riser Introduced himself.

"Okay whatever I don't know who are and I don't care. So what do you want" asked Issei looking at Riser.

"I want you to fight me" Riser said as he rushed at Issei.

"Okay Sleep now then" said Issei as he moved like a blur and arrived in front Riser and flicked his forehead with his index finger. Riser was sent flying toward the wall and as soon as he hit it he fell unconscious.

"Sorry about the damage" apologized Issei.

"Nah don't worry about it" Lord Phenex said.

"Okay then Rias and Sona you two go back I have somewhere to be with Sirzech" said Issei to which they both nodded and teleported away.

"Let's go than Sirzech we don't want to late" said Issei looking at Sirzech who nodded and prepared a magical circle.

"Okay see you all in the evening then" said Issei while teleporting away.

*Ajuka's office*

After they both materialized completely they went inside the facility and they were escorted by an attendant to the office of the maou.

"Lord Beelzebub your guests are here" said the attendant.

"Send them in" said a man's voice from inside the room.

As they went inside they were greeted by a man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back.

"Welcome Sirzech and this might be Issei I presume" said the man.

"Hello Ajuka and yes this is Issei" said Sirzech.

"Are they ready?" asked Sirzech.

"Ah yes they are ready" said now known as Ajuka as he showed a set of evil pieces.

As soon as Issei touched them they glowed and turned pitch black. The king piece flew up and manifested into Issei's chest.

"They turned black, interesting" said Ajuka as he looked at them.

"Is that all you wanted" asked Ajuka.

"Ah yes" said Sirzech. "Issei you can go now I have business to take care here" said Sirzech who just nodded and left the building.

After he left he began to fly toward the forest of familiars.

 **{Where are you going partner} asked Ddraig with slight suspicion.**

"Judging from the direction you know exactly where" replied Issei.

 **{Are you crazy she will never join you and she hates me} Ddraig exclaimed.**

"Then I will just beat her into submission" replied Issei as he entered the forest.

"And why does she hate you?" asked Issei curiously.

 **{It's obvious… I forgot} replied Ddraig.**

"Hah you forgot why she hates you" Issei asked.

 **{It's already been thousands of years I can't seem to remember} replied Ddraig.**

"I have just lost some respect for you" said Issei.

After saying that he landed in front of a large cave. After that Issei summoned his sacred gear.

After sometime large footsteps could be heard coming out of the cave and then a large blue western dragon came into view.

"Ddraig you dare to show you face here again" said the dragon.

 **{Hello Tiamat long time no see} said Ddraid sweating in Issei's mind.**

"Don't you hello me and your host is very unlucky he will die today" said Tiamat as she tried to crush Issei.

But much to her shook he stopped her foot with his hand and threw her backwards.

"You are powerful I'll give you that but It's not enough" said Tiamat as she used her fire ball to burn him to ashes but Issei backhanded it completely destroying it.

"I guess it's my turn now" said Issei as he prepared a magical attack in his hand.

Tiamat tried to fly up but was hit dead in the center. Screams of pain and agony could be heard as she fell back to the ground.

"I give up" said Tiamat as she stepped out of the crater in her human form. In this form she had long pale blue hair matching eyes and cold atmosphere radiates from her beauty.

Issei walked up to her and gave her his jacket to cover herself which she great fully took.

"Now what do you want" asked Tiamat.

"Two things one join my peerage and second I need to ask a question" said Issei.

"What do you want to ask about" asked Tiamat curiously.

"Why do you hate Ddraig? Because he said he doesn't remember" said Issei to which silence fell and Ddraig kept screaming in his mind.

"So you don't remember huh Ddraig" asked Tiamat in an angry tone.

 **{If you remember then why don't you tell him} said Ddraig out loud.**

"Well actually even I don't remember hehhehe" replied Tiamat as she laughed awkwardly.

"You know I just lost respect for both of you" said Issei.

"Okay let's move on what do you say about joining my peerage" said Issei as he took out a rook piece.

"Okay I accept I don't have anything to do here" replied Tiamat as the rook piece manifest inside of Tiamat.

"You do look more manly then Ddraig when he was alive" said Tiamat.

At this Issei laughed as he rolled on the ground clenching his stomach at his partner's manliness.

 **{Not funny partner} said Ddraig in annoyance.**

"Yeah it's not funny its hilarious hahahahahaha" said Issei while laughing.

"That's what you get for making fun of me" said Issei as he calmed down.

"Okay then let's go home then" said Issei as he prepared a magical circle to which she nodded and they both teleported away.

*Kouh: Issei's house*

When Issei arrived his eyes widen at the state of his house. It was now a large five story house with many rooms and three basements.

As Issei walked inside he was met by his fiancés and his sister in the living room.

"Issei what took so long and who is that" asked Sona as she looked at the woman behind Issei.

"Ah just some work to take care off and this is Tiamat my rook" Issei introduced Tiamat.

At this everyone's eyes widen except his sister.

"Tiamat as in chaos karma dragon Tiamat" asked Rias in shook.

"Yes that's me" replied Tiamat.

"Okay sister can you get her some cloths" said Issei to which she nodded and took Tiamat with her.

After recovering from the shook Sona adjusted her glasses and asked "how did you get her to join your peerage."

"Well I defeated her in a fight and when I asked she accepted" said Issei shocking them again.

"Okay then do you have any other candidates in mind for your peerage" asked Rias as she composed herself.

"Currently no but I will find powerful people" said Issei.

After that Issei went to his room and started thinking about where to get powerful people to join his peerage.

"Hey Ddraig do you know some powerful people who will join my peerage" asked Issei.

 **{Most of them died in the Great War so no} said Ddraig.**

"Yeah all of the people in this world are weak" said Issei.

 **{Then why don't go to the other worlds to get people} suggested Ddraig.**

"Other world! But how do I get there" asked Issei.

 **{Easy just go to the dimensional gap and cross to the other worlds} said Ddraig.**

"Okay then we should go tomorrow because I have to greet my new servant coming today" said Issei as he went downstairs.

-Time skip next day-

After the peerage Risers peerage arrived they easily got along with each other and Ravel was trying to Know Issei better.

"Okay then I have to go somewhere I'll be back as soon as possible" said Issei as he was going out.

"May I ask where are you going" said Sona like a real wife.

"Going out to collect some peerage members don't worry I'll be back soon" he said as he tried to left the room.

"Wait Issei" said Sona. "Yubelluna" called out Sona.

"Yes master's fiancé" said Yubelluna while bowing.

"Yubelluna I want you to go with Issei so he doesn't get into another marriage contract" said Sona looking at her.

"Oh come on you are saying it like I do that on purpose" said Issei.

"That's why I'm sending her with you to make sure" Sona said.

"I'm not going to win this right" said Issei sounding defeated.

"Nope" replied Sona with a smirk.

"Okay then let's go" said Issei as he prepared a magical circle and teleported away.

As they materialized they were in the dimensional gap.

"Where are we?" asked Yubelluna.

"The dimensional gap" replied Issei as he casted a barrier around them to protect them.

"But why we are in the dimensional gap?" asked Yubelluna.

"Because we need to pass through here to get to the destination" replied Issei as it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what is this destination you speak off" asked Yubelluna.

"You'll know when we get there" said Issei started to move.

"Okay" asked Yubelluna.

At the same time a giant red dragon appeared in front of them at this sight Yubelluna fainted.

"What is your business here devil" asked the dragon.

"I just want to know how to get to the other world" said Issei.

"And you think I'll tell you" said the dragon.

"Come on Great Red I'm not asking much" said Issei.

"Huh a weak scum like you has the guts to ask the most powerful being in the world" said Great Red.

"Don't you dare call me scum you over grown lizard" said Issei getting angry.

"You dare" said Great Red as he attack Issei.

But Issei stopped it with little to no effort using his true form.

In this form Issei's eyes got red and the white of the eyes got black his hair grew to his back and on his entire body there were black lines. He also got taller.

"I was going to resolve this peacefully but I think I have to beat you into telling me" said Issei in a deep threatening voice.

"Like you can do anything that was my weakest attack" said Great Red.

"Well then let me show you my weakest attack" said Issei as a ball of pure demonic energy at the size of a mountain appeared in front of his hand.

Issei moved his hand forward and it went straight at Great Red like an energy beam. As the beam approached Great Red it dodged it and felt the power of the attack it was almost frightening.

"You are indeed powerful but that is not enough to defeat me" said Great Red.

"That's because I'm not trying kill you because I need information" said Issei.

"And you think you can kill me know your place you lowly devil" said Great Red.

"Okay then I think I have to just beat you into it" said Issei as he disappeared and appeared in front of him and punched him in face whit so much force that one of its fangs got broken.

Great Red got even more angry and tried to attack him. Issei disappeared again and appeared on the top of Great Red and shoved his fist into him.

Great Red's body bend downward moved in the direction of force with unbelievable speed. Issei appeared downward first and kicked upward and Great Red screamed in pain.

This ping pong of Great Red continued for some time until Issei got bored and decided to end it with one final blow he ended the fight.

"I give up" said Great Red beaten up completely with blood coming out of various places.

"Good choice now tell me how to get to the other worlds" said Issei returning back to his original appearance.

"Oh its easy you just have to rip apart the dimensional layer to go to the other" said Great Red.

"If I knew how to do that then I wouldn't have come here you know" said Issei while sighing.

"Okay then I'll open up the dimensional rift and tell you how to do it" said Great Red as he created a portal and told Issei how to create these.

"Okay then see you around Great Red I'll see you around" said Issei picking up the girl and going inside the portal.

"Yeah, Yeah now go I need to rest" said Great Red as he went away.

 **The End**

 **So guys tell me what do you think and also in next chapter Issei is going to start collecting his peerage.**

 **All Peerage Members are decided.**

 **Issei peerage.**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Decided**

 **Knight: Decided**

 **Knight: Decided**

 **Rook: decided**

 **Rook: decided**

 **Bishop: decided**

 **Bishop: Decided**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Pawn x5: Decided**

 **Bye now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now then as everyone know that Esdeath has won the poll selection and will become the member of Issei's peerage so sorry for the people who voted for Akame and Lucifer.**

 **Thanks everyone I'm getting positive review so I'm looking forward to create more good chapters.**

 **Now this a chapter which I'm a little nervous about so forgive me if there are any mistakes of any kind.**

 **Now enough talk let's start the chapter.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD or any other anime or manga.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

The Red Dragon God

Chapter Seven

*Peerage*

*Event Horizon*

As they arrived Issei was in an unknown place it was like sky but he could stand on it. As he looked around he woke up Yubelluna.

"Hey wake up how long are you going to sleep" said Issei gently shacking her.

"Huh…. Wah… Where are we" Yubelluna said waking up.

"I don't know but let's look around I sense someone close by" said Issei as he started walking with Yubelluna following him.

As they walked in the direction of the power and Issei could tell he was indeed powerful not as much as him but more powerful than most of people he knew.

Issei could sense both demonic and holy energy coming from him.

As they got close to the person the can see he was a teenager with spiky brown hair and red eyes with slit pupils.

Issei approached him and said "Hello there can you help us".

"Who are you and how did you get here" asked the boy.

"My name is Issei and this is Yubelluna and we just teleported here" replied Issei as he introduced himself and his companion.

"Well my name is Kucabara" Introduced the boy known as Kucabara. "So what can I help you with" asked Kucabara.

"Well we got lost so we were hoping that you can help" said Issei and Yubelluna nodding in agreement.

"Don't think you can fool me I can sense you have demonic energy in you both" said Kucabara. "So why don't you tell me what you really want" he asked.

"Fair enough I want you to join my peerage" said Issei as he crossed arms.

"You can't be serious he looks to weak even Marion could defeat him" said Yubelluna looking at Kucabara.

"Then why don't you try if you can beat him I will make you one my peerage member" offered Issei.

"Really?" asked Yubelluna.

"I promise" said Issei with a smile.

"Hey, hey who said I would fight yo….." he was cut off as Yubelluna attacked him with her explosion magic.

He kept dodging them with ease due to his speed. After some time he summoned his sword it was a long sword with a skull in the middle of blade and hilt it took only one hit from to knock Yubelluna out.

As Kucabara was about to kill her Issei stopped his sword with little to no effort much to shock Kucabara.

"That's enough I won't let you kill her" said Issei as he released his sword.

"You guys attacked me first so why should I listen to you" Kucabara said as he got in his fighting stance.

"Yeah sorry about that just wanted to make sure you are strong enough" said Issei.

"So what do you attend to do now" asked Kucabara calming down.

"Well now I ask you to join my peerage" said Issei as Yubelluna woke up.

"And why should I" asked Kucabara.

"Well why not you will get a place to live which is much better than this place and make a lot of friends" said Issei.

"That is a good offer because I have nowhere to go and my power are stripped from me" said Kucabara.

"So?" asked Issei with slight hope.

"What if I don't like your peerage after sometime what then" asked Kucabara.

"Then just tell me I will let you go free and return you to your original place" said Issei reassuring him.

"Okay then I'll join your so called peerage" said Kucabara.

"Glad to hear it I will make you my first knight" said Issei as he gave him a knight piece.

"So how many others are there in your peerage" asked Issei.

"Aside from you only one more" said Issei calmly as he prepared a portal to leave this world.

"Where are we going now" asked Yubelluna.

"To get some more members for my peerage" said Issei as he went inside the portal with both of them following him.

*Desert*

When they arrive they were in the desert area and they could see a town nearby so they started to walk in that direction.

"So what will we find here" asked Kucabara.

"I don't know honestly" replied Issei. "But I'm sure we will find something interesting here" he also added.

They changed their appearance so they won't stand out.

As they walked inside they saw a man beating up a girl whose feet were chained.

"Take this bitch this will show you to defy me" said the man as he kicked the girl in the stomach.

"I'm sorry master I won't do it again" apologized the girl while crying.

The man was about to hit her with a stick but Issei stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Iseei coldly.

"What your problem she is my slave I will do anything I want to her" said the man. "If you so much care about her then you can just buy her from me" added the man.

"So how much you want for her" asked Issei.

"500 gold coins" said the man.

"Okay here you go" said Issei as he gave the man a bag with coins which he created with magic.

As the man left Issei approached the girl. She had pink hair and pink eyes and she wears a short white dress with a rope tied around waist.

"Are you okay" asked Issei with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm okay but why did you save me" asked the girl curiously.

"Well I'm not goanna just sit here and watch that bastered kill you" said Issei as he removed her chain from her feet.

"Thank you" said the girl.

"No problem and now you are free you can do anything you want" said Issei with a smile.

"I don't have anywhere to go so can I come with you" asked the girl.

"Sure why not" said Issei with a smirk.

Suddenly a group of tiger's attacked. They were coming towards Issei but the pink haired got infront of him and kicked them with huge force and did the same with the other.

"Wow that was something" said Issei as he looked at the destruction caused by the girl and other two had their eyes widen.

"Okay then you are going to be a member of my peerage" declared Issei with a smirk.

"What's a peerage?" asked the girl.

"Well you see I'm a devil and my servant are known as my peerage" replied Issei.

"So does that mean I'm going to be a devil now" asked the girl.

"Yup and what's you name" asked Issei as remembered he still doesn't know her name.

"My name is Morgiana" replied Morgiana.

"Okay Morgiana I Issei will make you my first pawn" said Issei as he gave her a pawn piece which she gladly accepted.

"Come on now let's go we still have many places to go" said Issei as he opened the portal.

They all nodded and entered the portal.

*Little Garden*

"So what is this place?" asked Kucabara.

"I don't know let's ask that boy" said Issei pointing towards a boy.

The boy had light blond hair which spikes downward in all direction he also had purple eyes and wore a pair of white head phones with black straps which had a flame logo on them.

As they reached they saw that he was starting a fight which called itself a water god. They decided to watch for now and if something went wrong they would interfere.

The fight started and the boy won by his overwhelming strength and power. After everything settled and the boy was about to leave Issei called out to him.

"Hey there" shouted Issei walking toward the boy with the three following him.

"Who are you?" asked the boy looking at them.

"My name is Issei and these are my peerage members" replied Issei.

"My name is Izayoi" introduced now known as Izayoi. "Now what do you want I could tell you were watching me the whole time" said Izayoi.

"Well, well you have pretty good senses" praised Issei with a happy look. "Okay then let's get straight to the point I want you to join my peerage" said Issei with a smirk.

"What's a peerage? No the real question is why should I join it" asked Izayoi.

"Well from the looks of it you really like good fights if you come with me you can have a lot of good battles with very powerful beings and can have a fight with my other peerage members" said Issei.

"Who these people they don't look that strong and neither do you" said Izayoi with a smirk.

"They are more than enough" replied Issei with other clearly getting angry at being looked down.

"Well I'll make you a deal if you can defeat me Issei I will join your peerage" said Izayoi as he got in his battle stance.

Everyone with Issei was about to attack him but Issei stopped them.

"I accept your offer" said Issei as he got in his battle stance.

Izayoi moved first to finish it with a punch but Issei stopped it with a single hand.

"Wow that's a good punch" said Issei as he look around to see everything blown away.

"Are you going to just stop my attacks or you goanna fight" said Izayoi.

"Okay then let's start come at me with your full power so you and I can enjoy the fight" said Issei as he and Izayoi moved every fast and their punches met in the middle creating a huge creator.

Everyone was tying not get blown away Morgiana fixed her feet in the ground while Kucabara used his sword and Yubelluna used her staff.

They kept punching and kicking each other destroying the landscape with sheer power.

"Now that was fun" said Izayoi breathing heavily.

"Yes it was but now it's time to end it" said Issei as he vanished from the spot and arrived in front of Izayoi and punched him in the gut which made him lose consciousness.

After a while Izayoi woke up and sat up rubbing his forehead.

"I feel dizzy" said Izayoi.

"Yeah sorry about that maybe I should have held back a little more" said Issei rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I noticed" said Izayoi getting up.

"So now you have to join my peerage" said Issei as he took out a rook piece and gave it to Izayoi after a while the reincarnation was complete.

"Now just what are you Issei?" asked Izayoi.

"Oh I forgot to tell you well you see I'm a devil and now you are to" said Issei with a smile.

"Don't tell me that I will have red skin horns and a tail because that would suck" said Izayoi in annoyance.

"No that's crazy nothing will change only you will have wings and demonic powers" said Issei in reassurance.

"Does that mean I also have wings master?" asked Morgiana.

"I told you just call me Issei and yes you also have wings" said Issei with a smile.

"So how do you get these wings out?" asked Izayoi.

"Just feel something coming out of your and concentrate on that feeling" instructed Issei as they duo followed the instruction.

After a few minutes from their back a set of bat wings came out.

"What are these?" asked Izayoi while Morgiana was trying to fly with her wings.

"These are you wings" said Issei.

"These look like badly drawn by a five year old child" said Izayoi as he looked at Issei.

"Yeah but they will look cooler when you will have more pair of them" said Issei with a smirk.

"Okay whatever" said Izayoi as he retreated his wings.

"Morgiana come on down we are leaving you can fly all you want when we go to my house" said Issei looking at flying Morgiana.

She came down with a looking happy and said "that was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it" said Issei with a smile as he opened a portal.

"How many more places do we have to go?" asked Yubelluna.

"Just a few more and then we will be on our way" said Issei as he stepped inside the portal with everyone following him.

*Beacon Academy*

As they arrived they were at a place that looked like huge school that looked like a castle from fairy tales they changed their appearance to fit in as they looked around they saw people carrying different types of weapons.

"What are we going to find here" asked Morgiana looking at Issei.

"Well honestly I don't know" replied Issei.

"So another random place huh" said Kucabara.

"You should know where we are going" said Izayoi.

"Sorry about that" replied Issei looking down.

"Well we can't do anything here so let's move ahead" said Yubelluna.

As they arrived in an arena they saw many matches. Two of them were Issei saw potential.

One of them was known as Ruby Rose. She had fair skin, silver eyes and black hair with red tips which were asymmetrical bob. Her weapon's name was Crescent Rose which could transform into a scythe and sniper rifle.

Second was also a girl whose name was Yang Xiao Long. She had fair skin purple eyes and dark golden which fade into pale gold at the tips. Her weapon name is Ember Celica which is a pair of gauntlets which can retract in a bracelets.

As Issei approached them they were amazed by his looks and he talked to them to join his peerage but they proposed that they will only follow them if they were to be defeated by his team. As Issei agreed the fight began.

First battle was between was Morgiana verses Yang.

"Well let me warn you girl I'm not going to go easy on you" said Yang as she got into her fighting stance.

"I could say the same and I plane to show my master my worth" replied Morgiana.

They fought very hard. Yang kept throwing powerful punches and Morgiana using her powerful legs to attack. In the end Morgiana's supernatural strength won the match.

Second battle was between Kucabara and Ruby.

"Please just give up and I will be easy for you" said Kucabara.

"Are you all talk or you goanna fight" said Ruby.

"So then let's begin" said Kucabara as he prepared his sword while Ruby prepared her Scythe.

Issei was amazed at the weapon Ruby used.

But the result was same as the first battle.

So Issei approached them and said "Now will you two join my peerage and become my servants."

"Yeah, yeah so hurry up and get it done with" said Yang to which nodded.

Issei made Yang his pawn and Ruby his Knight and erased the memories of them from everyone's minds like they never existed.

"Now can we go home Issei?" asked Yubelluna.

"Only last one okay so after that we can go back" said Issei opening a portal and going inside with others following him.

*Unknown location*

As they arrived they noticed there was ice everywhere.

"What is this wasteland" said Yang as she looked around.

"I don't know but this isn't natural it was created by someone" said Issei surprising everyone except Izayoi.

"How could you tell?" asked morgiana who was hovering the ground to stop her feet from freezing.

"Because the ice is spreading outward if it was natural then I would be settled down" Izayoi explained to which everyone nodded in understanding manor.

"Correct now let's go check how is this who caused this much damage" said Issei as he started moving with everyone following him.

When they arrived they saw many soldiers frozen and many dead covered in blood and they finally saw in the center a woman was laying.

When they got close they saw one of her arms was missing which was laying not from her and a huge wound in her chest which looked to be the reason of her death.

She had light blue hair and blue eyes and was wearing which appears to be a generals uniform.

Issei ordered Yubelluna to get her arm which she did after she arrived Issei attached it and used his healing water to heal her wounds and used his evil pieces to revive her.

After sometime she woke up and looked around then she looked at her wound then her arm and she thought 'I was dead then how'.

"So it seems you are awake" said Issei as he walked inside the room.

"Who are you and what is this place" asked the blue haired girl.

"My name is Issei and this an inn in which we are staying at the time being" replied Issei.

"You said we that mean there are more people with you" said the girl.

"Yeah me and my peerage members are here and we brought you here when we found you" replied Issei.

"So you are the one who saved me?" asked the girl.

"Yes I used my evil pieces to revive you after you died" replied Issei.

"What are evil pieces?" asked the girl.

"They are like chess pieces but with magical powers in them which are used to make people into my servants" explained Issei.

"And if I refuse to be your servant what then" asked the girl.

"Then I will take back the healing water I used on you and you will die again" replied Issei with a smirk.

"Okay that's something okay I will follow you" replied the girl.

"Now that's I wanted to hear now what's your name?" asked Issei.

"My name is Esdeath" replied the girl now known as Esdeath.

"Okay Esdeath now get up and let's go" said Issei walking towards the door.

"Go where" asked Esdeath as she got up to follow him.

"To your new home" said Issei.

"Okay everyone ready" they all nodded.

"Then let's go" said Issei as he prepared a portal to go back.

*Kouh*

Issei's house

As they exited the portal everyone amazed at the size of the house.

"Welcome to your new home" said Issei he knocked at the door.

After some time the door was opened by a maid.

"Welcome back master" she greeted. "And who might these people be" asked the maid.

"Hello there Marion and these are my peerage members please show them to their room" said Issei.

"Of course master everyone please follow me" said Marion as she walked forward with everyone following her.

"Ah Issei you are back" said Sona as she came out of the room.

"Yes I'm back and how is everyone doing?" asked Issei.

"They are all fine" replied Sona.

"Where is Rias I don't see her" said Issei sitting down at a sofa with Sona sitting beside him.

"Well she is out training with her peerage and she said that she will be back by tonight" replied Sona as she leaned on his shoulder resting her head.

"Okay" said Issei with a smile.

"Oh you are back Issei" said Ravel as she entered the room.

"You make it sound like you wished I didn't come back" teased Issei as Sona sat straight.

"I didn't mean it like that, so who are the new people?" asked Issei.

"They are my peerage member's I'll introduced you to them when everyone is here" replied Issei.

"Want something to eat?" asked Sona as she was about to leave the room.

"Sure I'm a little hungry" replied Issei as Sona left the room.

Now Issei and Ravel were alone in the room.

"Now that we are alone I would like to ask something" said Issei as looked at Ravel.

"A-and what m-might that be" asked Ravel nervously while blushing.

"Are you really okay with all this?" asked Issei.

"Yes I am" Ravel replied without hesitation.

"And why is that? I know you don't like me very much" said Issei.

"How can you be sure that we won't fall in love each other it can always take sometime" said Ravel while blushing.

"Can't deny that" said Issei with a smile.

"So Ravel what do you do in your spare time?" asked Issei with curiosity.

"Well most of the time I train people here and watch TV" replied Ravel as she sat near Issei.

"Hey why don't you train with my new peerage members other than my peerage this will get you all to know each other" suggested Issei.

"Okay I don't see why not" said Ravel.

"And I also like to ask something" said Issei looking serious.

"And that is?" asked Ravel looking curious.

Issei presented his bishop piece and moved it towards Ravel who was surprised at the turn of events.

"I want you to become my bishop" said Issei.

"Really not that I don't want to but" said Ravel.

"Don't worry I have permission your parents" reassured Issei.

"Okay then I gladly accept" she said as she took out her evil piece and replaced it with Issei's.

"Then welcome to my peerage Ravel Phenex" said Issei as he stood up.

"Please take care of me" said Ravel with a smile.

-Time skip Night-

Rias came back as she saw Issei she quickly ran towards him and hugged him.

"I missed you Ise" said Rias.

"I missed you to now let's go inside and meet my peerage" said Issei as he was about to get out of Rias's hug but then Akeno hugged him from behind.

"Ara Ise where were you I have been so lonely" said Akeno.

"Akeno what are you doing?" said Rias with thick marks on her forehead.

"Just greeting him don't tell me you are jealous that Ise will like me better than you" teased Akeno to which Rias blushed and also angry.

Before the fight could go on Issei decided to end it.

"Let's stop for now rest of the people are waiting" said Issei as they both nodded and they went inside.

"Okay now I introduce my peerage" said Issei as the members of his peerage went by his side but much to everyone's surprise Ravel was also among them.

"Ravel why are you there?" asked Rias.

"Well she is my bishop" replied Issei with a smile.

"Okay now everyone introduce yourself" said Issei as everyone came forward and introduced themselves.

'Man all the girls in his peerage are hot as hell' thought Saji while looking at them with lewd expression which didn't go unnoticed by Sona.

"Saji refrain yourself from embracing me in front of my fiancés peerage if not you will get your daily dose of thousand spanking" said Sona in cold tone which made Saji shiver in fear.

"Hai I won't do anything" said Saji with fear visible in his voice.

"Good" said Sona in her normal tone.

"Oh Sona can you get them in school?" asked Issei as he looked at his fiancé.

"Yes that's not a problem" said Sona.

"Thanks" said Issei with a smile to which Sona blushed and Rias pouted.

"So now then let's rest up because I'm tired" said Issei as he yawned to which they all nodded and went to their respective rooms.

 **The End.**

 **So this it for the new chapter and as you can see that most of his peerage has completed.**

 **Issei peerage.**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Decided**

 **Knight: Kucabara (Defence Devil)**

 **Knight: Ruby (RWBY)**

 **Rook: Izayoi (Mondaiji)**

 **Rook: Taimat (DxD)**

 **Bishop: Ravel (Dxd)**

 **Bishop: Decided**

 **Pawn: Morgiana (Magi)**

 **Pawn: Yang (RWBY)**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Pawn x5: Esdeath (Akame ga kill)**

 **So guys tell me what you think about this chapter and also know that Issei re-write Esdeath's memories so her character is like this in the chapter.**

 **Bye Now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys So yes as** **The Epic One461 said I had copied the fight scene from the mentioned story but I have my reasons to do so.**

 **Firstly that I'm not very good at writing fight scene because I'm new to this.**

 **Second that fight scene was very nicely made so I had copied it.**

 **Well that is all don't forget to review guys.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD or any other anime or manga.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

The Red Dragon God

Chapter Eight

*Kokabiel*

Many says had passed since Issei returned to his world. When he came to school he was flooded with question from the girl's in his class asking where he was or did something happened to him while the boys kept says he shouldn't have returned and stayed where he was.

Issei politely answered there questions with lies he couldn't tell them that he was in the other world they would think he was crazy or had a mental condition.

Now he was sitting in his class when he sensed some holy energy. 'Is that a holy sword' thought Issei in his mind.

 **{Yeah partner there seem to people from the church coming here} replied Ddraig in his mind.**

'But what are they doing in a town owned by the devils' asked Issei in his mind.

 **{I don't know but one of them is the wielder of Durandal} informed Ddraig.**

'I know I sensed it they might be here to meet the devil in charged here' said Issei.

 **{So they might go to your fiancés to talk} said Ddraig.**

'Yeah I think so too' replied Issei as math's class started.

The rest of the went as usual the girl's staring at him and his peerage members while the girls were the boys on the other hand the boys were drooling over the girls.

When the school ended Issei made his way toward the ORC when he arrived he felt similar auras inside the room. So he knocked when he got permission he went inside.

*ORC*

As Issei walked inside he saw two people in robes sitting on the couch and Rias sitting on her desk Koneko was sitting in her usual spot and eating candy Kiba was nowhere to be seen and Akeno was preparing some tea.

There was also Sona and her queen there sitting on the opposite side from the people from the church so Issei decided to stand there leaning against the wall and listening.

"So what brings the people from the church in the town owned by devils" asked Rias as she looked at the two people.

"Here you go" said Akeno as she poured them tea.

They both let their hoods down and he could clearly see their faces.

Both of them were girls. First one was the same age as Issei she had short light blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and brown eyes.

The other one had was also the same age as him with long light brown hair which were tied into twin tail and violet eyes. Whom Issei recognized as one of his childhood friends.

"Long time no see Irina" spoke Issei gaining the attention of everyone.

"I'm sorry but who are you? And how do you know my name?" asked the brown haired girl now known as Irina.

"So you have forgotten about me? Now that makes me sad" said Issei with a smirk.

"Don't tell me" said Irina shocked.

"Yup it's me" said Issei with a smirk as Irina stood up and went to him.

"ISSEI" she shouted as she hugged him to which everyone got confused.

"Issei do you mind telling me how do you know her?" asked Rias with confusion.

"Well Rias when me and my sister came to the human world with our parents for a few years for the first time she lived in the neighborhood and my father was a very good friend of her father so we eventually became friends" explained Issei as Irina let him go.

"Is that true Irina that you were friends with a devil?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Yes Xenovia its true" said Irina before turning towards Issei. "So what have you been up to I almost didn't recognize you?" asked Irina.

"Well the normal stuff training and studying" replied Issei. "So where were you when I came back you were gone" asked Issei.

"Well my entire family had to move to England" replied Irina.

Before they could start talking more Rias raised her voice and asked "So can we get back to the conversation earlier?"

"Ah yes so we were here to retrieve Excalibur fragment which were stolen by a fallen angel leader and a few rough exorcists" replied the blue haired girl now known as Xenovia.

"Who is the fallen angel you are up against?" asked Rias with curiosity.

"His name is Kokabiel" replied Xenovia.

"Kokabiel are you planning to die" asked Rias with shock.

"Well we won't be able to face our father if we get afraid of death" said Irina from her position.

"So what do want from us?" asked Rias.

"Stay completely out of it" said Xenovia with a serious tone.

"Are you afraid that we will side with fallen angels" said Rias in an angry tone.

"It's not impossible because to devils is very toxic so it's safe to assume that you will try and destroy the Excalibur" said Xenovia with smirk.

"Listen here I will never disgrace my family's name by doing something like that" Rias stated with a smirk of pride.

"Well that's the only thing I wanted to har" said Xenovia as she went back to drinking tea.

"Oh Issei I have been planning to ask you who is she to you?" asked Irina as she pointed towards Rias.

"Oh well she is my fiancé" said Issei with a smile much to shock of Irina.

"Okay I think we should get going now" said Xenovia as she stood up and tried to leave before stopping in front of ex-nun.

"You are Asia right?" asked Xenovia looking at the blond girl with disappointed eyes.

"Y-Yes I am" replied Asia with slight hesitation.

"I thought it was you the nun who turned into witch" said Xenovia while Asia looked down while trying to hold back her tears.

"So tell me do you still believe in our god?" asked Xenovia to which Irina spoke up "Xenovia are you crazy she is devil so she doesn't believe in our god."

"No I can still sense in her so do you believe in our god" said Xevovia as she looked towards Asia.

"Yes even though I'm a devil now I can't stop believing" said Asia with a slight blush.

"So you must let me kill you so that our father can forgive you for your sins" said Xenovia much to everyone's shock.

"How dare you ask one of my peerage members to do something like that" said Rias in a cold tone

"She said that she still believe so she must let me do it to her" said Xenovia.

Rias was about to say something but was cut off by Issei "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that"

"And why is that?" asked Xenovia smirking as she turned towards Issei.

"It will be very unruly to kill a devil in a town will is owned by the devils so if you want to get her you have to go through me" said Issei as he let his aura leak out.

"Stop it both of you there will be no killing of anyone in my territory" shouted Rias as she got up from her desk.

"Then how about a sparring match" suggested Akeno.

"Perfect I will fight as well" said Kiba from the door.

"Who are you?" asked Xenovia looking at him.

"Your superior" said Kiba.

*School ground*

Issie and Kiba were in their uniform while the exorcists were in their battle suits. There was a barrier around the area so the normal people can't see them.

"This is a friendly match so no killing" said Akeno as she signel them to start.

Issei was facing Xenovia who was wielding the Excalibur of destruction while Kiba was facing against Irina who was wielding Excalibur mimic.

Kiba created his sword using his sacred gear while Issei used a sword which was given to him by an angel in the past.

As the battle began Xenovia tried to attack him to finish it quickly but Issei stopped her sword with less to no effort.

"Is that all you got" taunted Issei which made Xenovia even more angry and started attacking him more furiously but all the attack met the same end and he was wielding his sword in one hand.

When she stopped Issei said "well then it looks like it's my turn" as he said that he rushed towards her and brought his sword down.

Xenovia used her sword to block the attack but as the swords met a creator was formed under her feet and she panted heavily and used her sword to stand up.

On the other side Irina and Kiba were clashing blades and it looked like he was losing with one final slash his arm was cut off from his body.

"Kiba that's enough come back now" Rias said as Kiba punched the ground in anger.

"Okay let's see Xenovia must be done by now" said Irina as she looked towards and was shocked at the sight.

First at the weapon Issei was wielding and second that her friend seems to be losing.

"There is no one here who could beat Issei" said Akeno told the exorcist a smile.

"Issei do you mind telling me why do you have Escalon?" asked Irina which shocked everyone also Xenovia who just noticed.

"Oh this it was given to me by an angel when I saved his sister from an ambush from the rough fallen's" replied Issei.

"What was the name of the angel?" this time Xenovia asked as she was now standing with her friends help.

"His name was Michael and his sister's name was Gabriel when they asked me what do want I said I want a sword and he gave me this" replied Issei as he made Escalon disappear.

"But that is a holy sword. How can you hold it?" asked Rias in a surprise.

"They don't effect me very much I have much practice with them" replied Issei.

"Well you are much stronger than I expected" complimented Xenovia while panting.

"Well if you had use Durandal you wouldn't have lost this quickly" said Issei with a smirk shocking Xenovia.

"You mean you knew" asked Xenovia in surprise.

"Yeah I sensed that sword the moment you set foot in the town" Issei said with a smirk.

"Wow Issei you are very strong" complimented Irina.

"We should be going now" said Xenovia as they started to walk away.

"We should also fix the damage get back to class" Rias said to which everyone nodded but Kiba walked away from school in anger.

"Rias mind telling me what is wrong with Kiba" asked Issei looking at her.

"He has a grudge against the holy swords" said Rias looking worried that her knight might do something irrational.

"So I assume he was the victim of the holy sword project" said Issei with a depressed tone.

"How do you know?" asked Rias looking surprised.

"The angel I saved were also investigating the project when I asked them about it they told me everything" said Issei.

After that everyone went to their class and soon enough school ended. Rias and Sona had to do something so they stayed in school.

Issei was walking alone when he saw to familiar figures begging so he went up to them. "What are you guys doing?" asked Issei in amused tone.

"Oh it's you Issei! Well Irina here used all of our money to buy a fake picture of a saint and we have nothing left for food" said Xenovia Irritated.

"It looked so real and the guy said it was original" Irina tried to defend herself.

"Okay come with me I'll treat you" Issei said motioning them to him.

In a restaurant both exorcists were devouring food that Issei had bought while he was drinking coffee.

"Do you mind If I ask you a question" said Issei placing his cup down.

"What?" Xenovia asked looking up from her food.

"Why did the church send only the two of you to deal with Kokabiel?" asked Issei as he looked at them.

"Believe me we are more than enough" Xenovia stated with s proud look on her face.

"So you mean to tell me that the church thought that you two can defeat Kokabiel who fought and survived the Great War and defeated many strong beings and retrieve the fragments I think they have a mental condition" said Issei with a mocking tone.

"I think it's a suicide mission and you have been chosen as the subjects and destroy the fragment if you can't retrieve them I'm I right?" asked Issei with a smirk shocking both of them.

"Yes! But who do you know?" asked Irina with surprised tone.

"Just a wild guess thanks for confirming it" said Issei leaning back to his seat.

After that both of them went back to eating and Issei finished his coffee.

"And if you need help don't hesitate to ask okay?" said Issei as he got up.

"Sure we'll do" said Xenovia with food in her mouth.

"When you two finish you can leave I have already paid" said Issei as he walked out the restaurant.

-Time skip night-

*Street seven*

Kiba was facing against a rough exorcist who had black hair and green eyes who was wielding one of the Excalibur fragments.

Kiba was extremely enraged and was attack fearlessly trying to destroy the sword but the exorcist was calm and fighting him with equal terms.

"Pretty good for a lab rat" taunted the exorcist with calm tone which enraged Kiba even more.

"I will kill you and destroy all the fragments" yelled in rage as he continued attacking the exorcist.

While fighting an alarm rang out from the exorcist's phone as he looked at it and sighed.

"Well looks like I'll have to go we will meet again soon" said the exorcist as he used a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Damn it" Kiba yelled as he walked away in the dark street.

-Time skip battle-

*Shopping district*

Issei was walking in around the market because he had to buy things for his home when suddenly a communication circle appeared in front of his ear and out came his sister's voice.

"Issei where are you Kokabiel is here and he is attacking the school" his sister told him in a worried tone.

"Send my peerage there I will be right there in a moment" said Issei as he got into an ally way made a magical circle to teleport to school.

*School*

When Issei arrived he saw that his peerage was fighting against the people that came with Kokabiel and he was sitting on a throne in the sky and Kiba was surrounded by blue energy.

Irina was unconscious and Xenovia was fighting against the Cerberus.

Issei remained back and watched what was about to happen when suddenly Kiba raised his hand and yelled.

"I will create a new sword with the help of my comrades" Kiba said as a new looking sword which had both holy and demonic powers appeared in his hand.

"This is called the sword of betrayer my balance barker" said Kiba ashe got in his fighting stance when Xenovia came to him and said "So tell me knight of Rias are we still on the same team."

"I like to think we are" said Kiba as he pointed his sword at the exorcist who was wielding the mutated Excalibur while Xenovia chanted something and a portal appeared to her side with a swords hilt coming out of it.

"This here is called Durandal it can cut anything so it needs to be stored in an another dimension" said Xenovia.

As they both started attacking the Excalibur and they continued until the Excalibur broke into pieces and the exorcist was killed.

"Holy and devils powers mixed that means not only the original satan but also….." said Valper before being killed by Kokabiel.

"Valper you were talented but even you were not supposed to find that out" said Kokabiel as he dematerialized his throne and floated in air.

"What did he found out" asked Xenovia in her battle stance.

"That God is dead hahahahaha" replied Kokabiel as he burst into laughter which shocked everyone mostly Xenovia.

"No you are lying if god is dead who is operating heavens" asked Xenovia.

"Michael is doing a great job filling in for God" replied Kokabiel again laughing like a mad man.

"Now entertain me use that holy devil sword and Durandal to attack me" said Kokabiel as he narrowly dodged an energy blast.

As everybody looked at the direction they saw Issei standing there while smirking. As they saw him everyone was relived also the exorcist was relived.

"Now who are you?" asked Kokabiel as he looked at Issei.

"The one who is going to kick your ass" said Issei with a smirk.

"Know your place devil" said Kokabiel as he prepared a light spear and threw towards Issei which he easily dodged.

"Is that all you got I'm very disappointed I expected more from you" taunted Issei as he disappeared and appeared in front of Kokabiel and punched him in the gut with so much force that made him cough out blood.

"That's it broken already" said Issei with a disappointed look as he punched Kokabiel again sending him towards the ground creating a crater on impact.

"You filthy devil I'm going to make you pay for this" said Kokabiel as he created many light spears and send them towards Issei who just took them head on.

Everyone was worried as they saw the light spears hit his.

"Hahahaha that's what you get for underestimating…." Said Kokabiel but was silenced when he saw only his cloths were a little burned but he had no scratches on him.

Everyone could see the developed muscles and all the girls blushed at the sight of him.

"Still weak now it time to end you I guess" said Issei as he descended towards Kokabiel with high speed and landed on him with dust flew everywhere blocking the view of everyone.

After the dust settled everyone could see Issei standing on Kokabiel's back with one of his wings in hand.

"After you have fallen this much I don't think you need these wings" said Issei as he ripped off one of his wings and Kokabiel screamed as his blood spread on Issei who had a sadistic smile on his face.

"Scream more I love to hear you screams" said Issei as he ripped another wing off. Everyone was terrified by his sadistic side while Akeno was turned on by this.

At the same time the barrier around the school was shattered and a light came inside when the light settled down everyone could see a man in a white scale armor.

As Issei saw him he felt hatred towards the person and wanted to kill him.

"I'm the white dragon emperor and I'm here for Kokabiel" said the figure as he looked around he saw Issei standing on Kokkabiel's back.

Issei used his power to knock everyone unconscious. 'Now I have to erase their memories after this.'

 **{Albion we finally meet again} said Ddraig from Issei gauntlet shocking everyone.**

 **[Ddraig so this is your host he doesn't look that powerful] said Albion from the wings on the figures back.**

 **{My host can defeat you host without even using his full power} replied Ddraig boastfully.**

 **[My host is the strongest white dragon emperor in the history] said Albion in a proud tone.**

 **{We'll see who is strong} said Ddraig in a challenging tone.**

"I don't have time for this so just give me Kokabiel so I can leave" said the figure.

"Why he is the one who attacked my town and hurt my friends so he must die" he said as he was about to finish the job but was stopped when he saw the figure had grabbed his arm.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" said the figure as he punched Issei sending him across the ground and into the building he then knocked Kokabiel unconscious.

When he was about to leave a barrier surrounded the school and saw Issei walking towards them.

"Well you are stronger than most of the people but still not enough to defeat me" said Issei as he launched himself towards the figure and punched him in the face destroying his facial armor and he was sent flying towards the trees.

When he came back he was no longer in his armor and looked same age as Issei he had dark silver hair and hazel eyes.

"Well that was surprising I was completely caught off guard" said the boy.

"So let me introduce myself my name is Issei Hyoudou" introduced Issei.

"Okay my name is Vali Lucifer and I'm the white dragon emperor and your rival" introduced Vali as he activated his scale mail.

 **[Vanishing dragon balance barker] said Albion.**

"Well aren't you going to use Ddraig" said now known as Vali as he got in his battle stance.

"I don't need him to defeat weak enemies like you" taunted Issei as he got in his battle stance.

As the battle began Issei used his speed to appear in front of Vali and punched him in the gut which made him cough out blood and send him flying towards the school building.

Issei then appeared behind him and kicked him upward again Issei appeared upward and punched Vali with so much force that destroyed his armor he gave a scream of agony and was sent crashing down creating a huge creator.

'Now let's finish the job' thought Issei as he started walking towards Kokabiel.

"Stop I won't let you do that" said Vali as he walked out of the creator walking weakly.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it" said Issei turning towards Vali.

"This" said Vali as he activated his scale mail and started to chant.

" **I, who is about to awaken"**

 **[Vali stop this you will endanger your own life] said Albion trying to convince his partner.**

" **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God"**

Vali continued to chant ignoring his partners warning.

" **I envy the infinite, and pursue the dream"**

" **I shall become the white dragon of Supremacy"**

" **And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise"**

" **Juggernaut Drive"**

Before Issei stood a large white dragon with giant claws and a tail.

"So you activated you Juggernaut Drive you must be desperate to defeat me" said Issei as he looked at the large dragon.

"Yes I will do anything to defeat my eternal rival" said Vali as he was about to attack a black magical circle appeared gaining the attention of both.

"My, my I didn't think that you would need to use this form to complete this mission Vali" spoke a man who appeared to be in his twenties.

The man had black hair with golden bangs with black eyes.

"Azazel why are you here?" asked Vali as he returned to his original form.

"Well I was sitting in my office doing some paper work when I felt a change in your aura so I came here to investigate" said now known as Azazel.

"Well I had to I will do anything to defeat my rival" said Vali as he pointed towards Issei.

"So you must be the Red Dragon Emperor" said Azazel to which Issei nodded as he relaxed his body.

"Well you already know that my name is Azazel and I'm the governor of the fallen angel" introduced Azazel with a smirk. "And what might your name be?" asked Azazel as he looked at Issei.

"My name is Issei and I'm a devil" said Issei as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well then Issei could you not kill Kokabiel I need to question him about this incident" requested Azazel with hope.

"Why so you could make a batter plan to attack us next time" said Issei with suspicion.

"No, No it wasn't my order he acted on his own" reassured Azazel.

"Sigh fine you can take him but if any other fallen angel attacks us who was said he was working for him then I will personally exterminate your entire species" threatened Issei as he raised his aura to get his point through.

"I assure you it won't happen again" said Azazel with an assuring tone to which Issei nodded and went to his friends.

"Azazel what happened don't look so good" said Vali as he looked at him.

"It's nothing come on let's take Kokabiel and go back" said Azazel to which Vali nodded and went to pick up a bloody Kokabiel.

'How should I tell him that this guy has already defeated Great Red' thought Azazel as he remembered.

 _Flashback_

 _Azazel was sitting in his office while looking at some files on his desk when suddenly his the door opened and an attendant came inside._

" _Sir we are picking up strong power coming from the dimensional gap" said the attendant._

" _Don't worry I must be Infinity Dragon fighting Great Red" said Azazel._

" _No sir it's the same energy signature that was felt a few days back" informed the attendant gaining the attention of Azazel._

" _Okay then I'll go check it out" said Azazel as he got up and disappeared in a magical circle._

 _*Dimensional Gap*_

 _As Azazel arrived he saw a figure completely overpowering Great Red. After defeating him the figure changed its form into a teenage boy._

' _Well I wouldn't want to be on his bad side' thought Azazel as he went back._

 _End_

"Come on let's go Azazel" said Vali as he came back.

"Right then let's go" Azazel said as he and Vali teleported away.

With Issei

Issei made the barrier disappear and went to his friends and changed their memories and woke them up.

Everyone looked around and saw a huge mess.

"What happened here?" asked Rias.

"Nothing when you guys went unconscious me and the white dragon emperor fought and this is what happened" replied Issei.

Before anyone could ask anything Issei said "Well I'm getting a little tired so I'm going home to sleep."

"Yes everyone go get some rest we will fix the damage here" said Sona to which they all nodded and went their respective ways.

 **The End**

 **Well guys this is chapter eight. Sorry it took this much time I was busy with stuff.**

 **Issei peerage.**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Decided**

 **Knight: Kucabara (Defence Devil)**

 **Knight: Ruby (RWBY)**

 **Rook: Izayoi (Mondaiji)**

 **Rook: Taimat (DxD)**

 **Bishop: Ravel (Dxd)**

 **Bishop: Decided**

 **Pawn: Morgiana (Magi)**

 **Pawn: Yang (RWBY)**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Pawn x5: Esdeath (Akame ga**

 **kill)**

 **Bye now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all i want to apologize to everyone for taking lines from other stories and i hope you can all overlook it.**

 **So anyway i'm sorry for late upload i had guest in my house and i got hardly any time to write.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD or any other anime or manga.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

The Red Dragon God

Chapter Nine

*The Meeting*

After the whole Kokabiel incident Xenovia had joined Rias peerage as her second knight while Irina had went back.

School had been closed for a few days but now it was opened again and everyone was in their respective classes.

'Can nothing fun happen I'm getting bored' thought Issei.

 **{Well nothing fun could happen just by sitting here partner} Ddraig replied in his mind.**

'So do you have any Idea' Issei asked in his mind.

 **{Why don't you come in here and train with the previous hosts} Ddraig suggested.**

'Yeah I haven't been training for a while now and I need a good sparring partner as well okay then I'll be coming inside at night' said Issei in a good mood.

 **{I'll tell them to be prepared for your arrival} said Ddraig going back.**

'Oh well at least Ddraig has something to keep me busy' thought Issei getting up from his desk and walking towards the ORC.

*ORC*

As Issei arrived he knocked at the door when he got his answer he went inside.

As he walked inside he saw familiar faces and a new one as well which belonged to Xenovia who was sitting on the couch sipping on her tea.

After greeting everyone he sat next to Koneko who was eating candy as usual and looked towards the former exorcist.

"So how are you adjusting here?" asked Issei as he leaned back on the sofa.

"Pretty good I have gotten along with everyone" she replied with a smile which made Issei smile as well.

"And I must say I'm very impressed with your peerage members they are all very strong" said Xenovia.

"Thank you" thanked Issei with a smile.

"Bur Ise where were the rest of the peerage members only you one knight and two pawns were present" said Rias looking at him.

"Well yeah both of my rook were had the same opinion that he was too weak while Esdeath was sleeping and Kucabara was not at home at the moment" replied Issei with a sigh.

"So how did Irina felt about you becoming a devil?" asked Issei returning his attention back to Xenovia.

"She felt as if I had betrayed her and the church" said Xenovia looking down.

"You didn't tell her about that?" asked Issei looking at her with surprise.

"Yeah it's for the best that she doesn't know" said Xenovia with a smile.

"I think you are right and I believe that she will be back" said Issei with a smile to which Xenovia also smile and nodded.

"Oh Ise I have been meaning to ask you where did you find these strong people?" asked Rias with a curious tone.

"Oh well I just got lucky that's all" was all Issei said not wanting to reveal that he had gotten them from another universe they would that he was crazy.

"Okay" said Rias as she doesn't want to delve into the topic.

"Issei you said that you will fight with me" said Kiba remembering his promise.

"Oh so you want to fight me now" asked Issei to which Kiba nodded.

"Okay then let's go to the ground and have ourselves a match" said Issei walking out the door with everyone else following him.

*Ground*

As everyone arrived at the ground Akeno casteda barrier so no one would see what was happening.

Kiba called his Sword of Betrayer while Issei used one of his ice swords.

"You are not going to use Ascalon?" asked Kiba in confusion.

"No because it is very toxic to devils" said Issei getting in his fighting stance.

"Come on I can take you and Ascalon on" said Kiba confidently.

"Okay if you can land a single hit on me then I will use Ascalon okay?" said Issei with a smirkto which Kiba also smirked.

"But I'm warning you I won't hold back" said Kiba launching at Issei.

As he strikes Issei's ice sword he thought it would break but much to his disappointment it didn't had a single scratch.

"How?" Kiba asked shocke.

"It's made from my power so it's very strong compared to other swords" replied Issei with a smirk.

So they began clashing swords with each other. Kiba tried to use his speed to strike Issei but his every strike was being deflected.

"Is that all you got" taunted Issei with a smirk while Kiba was breathing heavily.

"No I'm not done yet" said Kiba as he moved with a great speed and tried to strike Issei.

But Issei shifted slightly and chopped the back of his neck with his hand knocking him unconscious.

"Well I think we are done here" said Issei looking toward the group who knew the outcomes already.

"Ara, Ara Ise you are so strong" complimented with a teasing tone.

"Akeno don't start anything here" said Rias slightly annoyed at her queen.

"Come on lets go back" said Rias walking towards the school after they made the barrier disappear.

*ORC*

As they walked back inside they were met by the sight of Sirzech sitting on the couch while drinking tea and Grayfia standing behind him.

"Brother what are you doing here?" asked Rias in shock while everyone except bowed their heads.

"Well I have came here for two things first there is going to be a meeting with the other faction here in two days" replied Sirzech shocking everyone in the room.

"What kind of meeting is it?" asked Rias with curious expression.

"It's a peace meeting between the three factions" replied Sirzech with a smile.

"So they have decided to end the war" said Issei to which Sirzech nodded.

"Issei you are also joining us at the meeting" said Sirzech shocking the group except Issei.

"Okay, and the second thing?" asked Issei with a curious look.

"It's actually related to you and for that you need to return to the underworld with me" Sirzech replied with a serious face which confused Issei.

"Okay let's go" said Issei.

*Underworld*

Issei and Sirzech with Grayfia arrived in a room which looked like an office. Sirzech sat on a chair behind a desk while Issei sat in front of him.

"Now Issei I met the Governor of the fallen angel and heard the incident with the White Dragon Emperor" said Sirzech.

"So?" asked Issei with confusion.

"He know that you are the Red Dragon Emperor" said Sirzech with a serious look.

"I figured he and the white one were very close so I knew he would came to know about it" said Issei leaning back to his chair.

"Does anybody else know about this other than him?" asked Issei.

"No him I have also asked him not to mention it in the meeting as well" said Srizech.

"That's good then I must have some kind of surprise element with me" said Issei with a smirk.

"And one more thing what is that new form of yours I heard about" asked Sirzech with a curious look which made Issei eyes widen.

"How did you know about it?" asked Issei in a shocked expression.

"Well the same guy watched your fight with Great Red and mentioned it" said Sirzech with a smirk.

"What form you never told me about that" said Grayfia in her normal tone but it had some bit surprise in it.

"Oh well seems like I'm busted" said Issei with a groan.

"So can you show me?" asked Sirzech with some hope.

"Sure but can you handle the aura it will give out?" asked Issei.

"Don't worry me and Grayfia will cast a barrier to protect ourselves" said Sirzech looking at Grayfia who looked a little confused but nodded.

"Well let's go to some open area" said Issei to which Sirzech nodded and all three of them teleported away.

*Unknown area*

Issei, Sirzech and Grayfia came to a deserted area where there was nothing for miles. Issei casted a barrier so that people won't notice his power.

Sirzech and Grayfia also casted a barrier with their combined power.

"Okay so let's do this" as Issei said this his power skyrocketed and he was in his true form which made Sirzech surprised and Grayfia eyes widen in shock and fear.

"So is this enough" asked Issei in a powerful and demonic voice which made them shiver.

"Yes" said Sirzech looking at the barrier and noticing that it has already been cracked and was about to break.

"Well are you satisfied?" asked Issei as he looked at them.

"Very" said Sirzech while Grayfia remained silent due to shock.

"So how did you unlocked this form? And how did you remove the seals" asked Sirzech with curiosity.

"I trained with the previous hosts of the boosted gear and they helped me remove the seals" said Issei with a smirk.

"So anything else other than this?" asked Sirzech with curiosity.

"Well if I'm spilling the secrets I might as well tell you about it" said Issei with annoyance much to curiosity of Sirzech and Grayfia.

"And that is?" asked Sirzech.

"My second which is also my last form" said Issei with a sigh which shocked Sirzech and Grayfia.

"Can you show us?" asked Sirzech.

"No" was all Issei said.

"And why not?" asked Grayfia in her normal stoic tone.

"Because it's much more powerful than this one and it involves using my boosted gear so it will not be good to be around because you won't be able to handle the power" said Issei with a smirk.

"And Issei don't think bad about Azazel he is a good guy and a pervert" said Sirzech to which Issei nodded.

"Okay then let's go back" said Sirzech looking at Grayfia who just nodded. "And Issei you can also go back" said Sirzech to which they prepared their magical circles and went away.

*Heaven*

-Twenty minutes earlier-

Leader of heaven was walking towards his office when he came across the most powerful and beautiful woman in the heavens.

"Gabriel how are you?" asked Michael in a good mood.

"Fine brother and you are in a good mood today did something good happened" asked Gabriel.

"Yes not just one but two" said Michael happily.

"And those are" asked Gabriel.

"First that we are having a meeting with the fallen and devil for a peace treaty" said Michael which made Gabriel happy.

"And the second thing?" asked Gabriel wondering.

"I have found Issei" said Michael to which made Gabriel froze.

"How?" asked shocked Gabriel.

"Well he is in Kouh and he will be attending the peace meeting" replied Michael which made her happy.

"Can I go meet him" asked Gabriel.

"Not right now you can come with me to the meeting and meet him their" said Michael to which Gabriel nodded and went her way in a happy expression.

'I can't wait to meet him and look at him again' thought Gabriel as she went her way thinking about the incident.

 _Flashback_

 _Gabriel was walking in a forest filled with snow to investigate the incident reported from this area._

" _Where is this place" said Gabriel to herself as she was looking around._

 _After she walked a few steps forward a spear of light came from behind her and she was pushed to the side by a boy._

 _The boy caught the spear and destroyed it and went after the attacker. After that she heard the voices of branch braking and screaming she was worried that the boy might be hurt._

 _After the voices died down the boy came closer to Gabriel who was hiding her true form with magic._

" _Are you okay?" asked the boy with worried look._

" _Yes I'm fine thank you" said Gabriel as she looked at the boy._

 _The boy had brown hair and brown eyes and he also had demonic energy inside him which made her a little suspicious about his intentions._

" _Well my name is Issei and you are?" introduced Issei before asking._

" _Gabriel and what are you doing here" asked Gabriel._

" _Training and I'm curious what is an angel doing in a place like this which is filled with fallen" said Issei which made her eyes widen._

" _How did you know that I was an …." Said Gabriel before being cut off by Issei._

" _Angel well you have holy aura which I sensed when you entered the forest" said Issei surprising Gabriel._

" _Then why did you help me because I know that you are a devil" said Gabriel with a suspicious look._

" _Then what because you are an angel and I'm a devil I wouldn't save a beautiful girl like you" said Issei which made her blush._

" _And don't worry I won't attack you" said Issei with a smile which made her relax a bit._

" _You said you were training here but how did you get here" asked Gabriel._

" _Oh I sensed many fallen angel's here so I decided to check this area and one that attacked you was the one of them" said Issei looking at her._

" _So there are more of them here?" Gabriel asked in surprise._

" _Yeah they are hiding their aura very nicely so no one could detect them" said Issei as he started to walk and Gabriel following him._

" _So how do you know about them?" she asked looking at him._

" _The one that attacked he told me" said Issei still walking._

 _After some time of walking they arrived at a facility that looked like a church._

" _Woho what a nice welcoming party we got here" said Issei looking around looking at many fallen angel's and rough exorcists which were at the door and then he looked at Gabriel who was worried._

" _You should get out of here this is our problem so you shouldn't get involved" she said trying to make Issei leave._

" _Well I'm not a guy who will leave a pretty girl to fight these many people no matter how powerful she is" said Issei with a smirk which made her blush as they both got into their fighting stance._

 _So they started fighting their enemies after some time of fighting Issei stopped and made his way to Gabriel._

" _What are you doing?" Gabriel asked when she saw Issei coming towards her._

" _It's getting boring and I'm about to end let's take it somewhere else so I don't destroy the facility" Issei told her._

" _Are you crazy you can't defeat them all" Gabriel said shocked._

" _Trust me" he said confidently to which she hesitated at first but complied and both of them led the enemy to another location._

 _Issei brought his hand in front of the approaching enemies and said a single word_ _ **"**_ **Hellfire.** _ **"**_

 _A large magical circle appeared in front of him fire came out of it and swallowed up everyone not even their bones remained._

 _When she looked around everything was gone nothing but ash._

" _I always wanted to try that" said Issei looking around._

" _What was that?" Gabriel asked._

" _A magic I learned from my trainer. Now let's go and look inside the facility" asked Issei as he started walking and Gabriel following him._

 _She could still feel the heat emitting from the ground. 'I'm glad that he is not the enemy' she thought._

 _As they were walking Issei asked why she was here so she told him about it when they reached their they saw another Michael looking for her so they went up to him and she told her brother about it and Michael thanked the boy and gave him Ascalon ._

 _They met each other several times and became good friends but after his training was over he went away._

 _End_

'After so long I'm finally going to meet him' she thought happily.

-Time skip two days-

*Meeting*

Everyone from the ORC and the student council were present also the devil king Lucifer and Leviathan were also present and were waiting for the other leaders to arrive.

Serafall keep glancing at Issei with a small blush on her face.

"Serafall are you alright your is face red" said Sirzech to the fellow king.

"I-Its nothing" Serafall said waiving her hand.

Sirzech was about to say something when they saw a magical circle appear in the room and out came three figures one was a male and the other two were females.

Xenovia's eyes widen as she saw Irina with them who was looking at her. They both approached each other and met like old friends.

"So I think you have forgiven me" asked Xenovia to which Irina nodded and they went to others.

"Michael and Gabriel I'm so glad you could make it" Sirzech greeted.

When Issei heard the names he looked towards the newly arrived people and his eyes landed on Gabriel who looked at him.

"Issei" was all Gabriel said as she approached him and locked him in a bone crushing hug Rias and the other girls were glaring at her.

"Can't breathe…. help" said Issei suffocating.

"Gabriel are you going to kill him after just you met" said Michael in an amused expression which confused Sirzech and Serafall.

"Sorry I just got excited" apologized Gabriel as she released Issei who took a mouthful of fresh air.

"Thanks Michael" Thanked Issei as he got his composer back.

"No problem and how have you been?" asked Michael.

"Great" replied Issei with a smile. "And look lovely ass ever Gabriel" said Issei turning towards his old friend who was blushing at the compliment while others were getting jealous.

"Thanks" said Gabriel before asking "Why did you leave without telling me?"

"Sorry about that I had some urgent business to take care off so that is why I had to leave but I did come back but you were gone" replied Issei rubbing the back of his head.

"Issei how do you know them?" asked Sirzech with a confused expression.

"I met them while I was training" replied Issei looking towards him.

"Where did you go for your business?" asked Gabriel.

"Kyoto. I also met two people there who helped me for something I needed" said Issei.

Issei took Gabriel and introduced her to everyone.

'That guy is so lucky he's got many beautiful girls and now an angel' thought Saji drooling at the sight of Gabriel which didn't go unnoticed by Sona and her peerage.

"Saji if you embrace me in front of Issei friends you will face the consequences" threatened Sona at which Saji started sweating.

While everyone were talking to each other and Issei was talking to the angels a magical circle appeared and out came Azazel and Vali.

Azazel approached the leaders while Vali looked at Issei with thick marks on his head.

"Now then everyone is here so let's start the meeting" said Azazel to which everyone nodded and sat down. Issei and Vali also sat with the leaders which confused Michael.

"I'm confused why Issei and this boy are sitting with us?" asked Michael.

"Well Michael these two have the power to change the world the one that came with me Is Vali who is the white dragon emperor and Issei here is a very powerful being who can also change the world" said Azazel getting a nod of understanding from Michael.

"Now then let us start" said Sirzech.

"I think this war has gone on for quite long and I think it's time, to end it" said Azazel to which the other's nodded.

"I agree the ones who started the war are gone and we cannot keep fighting this will make us weak" said Michael this news was a heavy blow to Irina who didn't knew about it.

As they talking about various other things a barrier surrounded the school and everyone was frozen other than Issei.

The first one to recover was Michael and Gabriel then Sirzech' Serafall and Azazel then Vali with Xenovia, Irina and Rias.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Somebody mighty have stopped time" explained Azazel.

"That must be Gasper but he can't even stop a ball how can he stop everyone?" asked Rias in worried tone.

"Somebody must have forced him into balance breaker" said Azazel.

"Then why aren't we frozen" asked Sirzech.

"Well we as the leaders are powerful enough to neglect the effect" said Azazel as he turned towards Xenovia and Irina "while these two were saved were saved by their holy swords and Rias was saved because she is the king of Xenovia" finished Azazel.

"I was saved by my dragon" said Vali leaning on the wall.

"Then why is Issei unfrozen?" asked Gabriel to which Azazel flinched before answering.

"It seems that Issei was also powerful enough to neglect the effect" said Azazel as a huge magical circle appeared and out came men with clocks and started killing the guards.

"Who are these people?" asked Xenovia.

"Magicians" said Sirzech.

"We have to stop Gasper before attacking them" said Sirzech.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill him if you want I can do it for you" offered Vali which made Rias enraged.

"Don't you dare do anything like that" said Rias in angry tone.

"Vali you should read moods you know" said Azazel looking at Vali.

"Sorry but I can't stand here doing nothing" said Vali in annoyance.

"Then why don't you go accompany our friends over there will be very pleased to see the white dragon emperor" said Azazel.

"Why not" said Vali as he released his divine dividing wings and flew outside gain the attention of the magicians and activated his balance breaker which killed a few magicians that were nearby and started killing the magicians.

"Well he a little troublesome" said Gabriel while looking at Vali.

At the same time a magical circle opened in the room and out came a tall woman with tan skin and brown hair tied into a bun and had blue-gray eyes.

"Katerea what are you doing here?" asked Serafall while looking at the woman now known as Katerea Leviathan decedent of the original Leviathan.

"I'm here to cause destruction" as Katerea said that she raised her staff and soon a massive explosion engulfed the entire building.

All the leaders made a barrier to protect everyone.

"All the leaders creating a barrier together how cute" mocked Katerea and then laughed.

"Well I think I should do something about this" said Issei walking in front.

"Please do" said Sirzech in a happy tone.

"You sound happy in a situation like this I think you have lost your mind" mocked Katerea.

"That's enough out of you lady it's time you learn your lesson" said Issei in annoyed at the arrogance of the woman.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Katerea as she raised her aura.

"This" said Issei as he waved his hands two times and everyone was free which shocked Katerea.

"What happened?" asked Sona looking around when Rias approached her and explained the situation.

"What did you do?" asked Katerea in shock.

"I just deactivated Gasper's forced balance breaker" explained Issei shocking most of the people in the room.

Enraged by the situation she flew upward.

"I'll deal with her" said Azazel as he following her.

Azazel and Katerea were only a few meters apart from each other.

"A decedent of Leviathan verses the beast of apocalypse this will be an interesting battle" said Azazel with a grin on his face.

"Huh you don't scare me" mocked Katerea as she released her aura so did Azazel.

Katerea attacked Azazel with demonic blast which he dodged and used a powerful light beam which Katerea could no evade so she put up a magical shield.

Back with the company Issei and the others were watching the ongoing the battles but Serafall was thinking something.

'I need to do something in order for Issei to fall in love with me' thought Serafall as she had another one of her fantasy.

/ Serafall's fantasy/

"Serafall I never noticed that you were so powerful" said Issei as he held Serafall's hand.

"Oh Issei" said Serafall.

"I was blinded this whole time and never saw the true beauty I'm sorry" said Issei as he hugged her.

"I forgive you Issei" said Serafall as she hugged him back.

"But now I can say that I love you Serafall" said Issei as he closed his eyes and tried to kiss Serafall.

"I love you too Issei" as she said that she also closed her eyes.

/End/

"Hehehehe…" laughed Serafall with slight droll coming out of her mouth. As she realized she quickly composed herself luckily everyone was engrossed in battle that no one noticed it.

'I need to kill her' thought Serafall as she was about to do something Issei stepped up.

"Man I'm getting bored now let's end it" said Issei as he raised his hand and said **"Giga Gravity."**

As he said that all the magicians fell on the ground in the same place unable to move.

"Now let's finish it" said Issei as he raised his other hand and said **"Hellfire."**

As he said this a large magical circle appeared and out came a large amount of high temperature flames and killed everyone in a split second.

"Issei what was that?" asked Rias as she looked at the place nothing remained of the magicians.

"Some magic I learned from my trainer" said Issei with a bored look as he disappeared.

"Now what should I do with you" said Issei as he appeared in front of Katerea.

"You can go back down I'll take care of her" said Issei as he turned towards Azazel who just nodded and flew downward.

"Don't underestimate me" said Katerea who absorbed some kind of snake.

Issei could feel that her power has raised quit much.

"Now let's see how much you can stand" said Katerea as she attacked Issei with a very powerful demonic attack which Issei took head on.

Katerea smirked as she thought that she had won but soon her hopes were shattered as she saw Issei without a scratch.

"If that is the best you can do than I suggest you give up" said Issei in a bored tone.

"Don't come near me you monster" shouted Katerea as she tried to run away.

"Oh no you don't" said Issei as he grabbed her hand and threw her downward which crated a hole in the ground.

She slowly got up and saw Issei standing in front of her which frightened her. Issei grabbed her by her neck and squeezed it and she started chocking.

"Spear me" Katerea said crying.

"Well let me thing" Issei said as he released her from her grip.

"Well how about you become my maid and tell us about your group and I will make sure nothing happens to you" said Issei with a smirk shocking everyone.

"Issei you can't just make a decision like that" said Sirzech.

"Can you stop me" said Issei which shocked everyone.

"Ise why are you doing this she can't be trusted" said Rias worried for her fiancé.

"Don't worry Rias I'll take full responsibility and if she tries anything I'll kill her on the spot" said Issei to which everyone became a little relived.

"So how about it" asked Issei as he looked toward shocked Katerea who just nodded.

"With this the peace has been established" announce Azazel before being punched by Vali causing him to crash in the ground.

"Sorry Azazel but I will be leaving" said Vali.

"So you are going to betray us and join the terrorist group?" asked Azazel to which Vali nodded.

"I expected as much" said Azazel getting up raising the suspicion of the people.

"You knew about it and didn't warn us" said Michael suspiciously.

"If you think that I siding with the enemy than you are dead wrong I'm the one who suggested peace remember" said Azazel to which everyone agreed.

"Issei I want to fight you here" declared Vali as he activated his scale mail.

"You don't give up do you" said Issei getting in his battle stance.

'I can escape while they are fighting' thought Katerea.

"And Katerea don't try to escape or you will have a few more holes in your body" said Issei as he summoned a few ice swords rotating around her.

Vali and Issei were only a few meters apart from each other waiting the other to attack.

Vali made the first move by moving so fast that nobody could see him and punch Issei. But much to his disappointment Issei caught it and Vali smirked and used his divine dividing powers.

 **[Divide]**

Issei could feel his powers being halved but paid no attention to it and gave Vali a punch in the gut with so much force that made him cough out blood.

"Still so much power" said Vali.

"Let me tell you secrete" said Issei moving closer to Vali.

"I'm not using even seven percent of my natural strength" whispered Issei in Vali's ear which made his eyes wide at this.

"No you are lying" said Vali trembling in fear.

"I'll let you go this time but next time I'll won't hesitate to kill you" said Issei to which Vali nodded and teleported away.

"Issei how could you let him get away?" asked Sirzech.

"I wasn't in the mood of killing him" replied Issei.

They took Katerea for questioning. After a few minutes of non-stop questioning she came back to Issei.

"Okay so that's out of the way let's go home" said Issei looking at them. "Oh and Azazel sorry about the threat I gave you last time" apologized Issei.

"Don't worry I know you were worried about your friends" said Azazel.

And so everyone went back to their respective homes.

*Issei house*

When katerea came with Issei everyone went into their battle stance except Issei's peerage. After explaining the situation she was taken away by Marion so she could learn about maid stuff.

Issei was laying on his bed when Ddraig called him.

'Today was slightly fun' thought Issei.

 **{I agree and I loved the way you kicked white one's butt} said Ddraid in Issei's mind.**

"Aren't you mad because I let him get away" asked Issei.

 **{Nah I enjoyed the sight} replied Ddraig chuckling.**

"Well I'm getting tired so see you tomorrow and I want you to keep an eye on Katerea" said Issei.

 **{Don't worry the mark you put on her will keep her under surveillance} replied Ddraig.**

"Okay then good night" said Issei.

 **{Good night partner} said Ddraig going to sleep.**

 **The End**

 **Well guys this is chapter eight. Sorry it took this much time I was busy with stuff.**

 **Issei peerage.**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Decided**

 **Knight: Kucabara (Defence Devil)**

 **Knight: Ruby (RWBY)**

 **Rook: Izayoi (Mondaiji)**

 **Rook: Taimat (DxD)**

 **Bishop: Ravel (Dxd)**

 **Bishop: Decided**

 **Pawn: Morgiana (Magi)**

 **Pawn: Yang (RWBY)**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Pawn x5: Esdeath (Akame ga**

 **kill)**

 **And if you guys have any questions or suggestion let me know.**

 **Don't forget to favorite and follow.**

 **Also i have an idea for another story that i will publish in a few week's because i have to do research and it will take time but don't worry it will be uploaded and it will be DXD story with some element from Naruto.**

 **Bye now.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD or any other anime or manga.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

The Red Dragon God

Chapter TEN

*The Bet*

A few days had passed since the peace meeting between the three factions ended and now they were getting ready for the young devils gathering.

"What's young devils gathering?" asked Morgiana after Issei announced that they were invited as well.

"It's basically a meeting between devils of young age to come together and show off their power" explained Yubelluna to which Morgiana nodded.

"So when it will be held?" asked Izayoi leaning against a wall.

"The day after tomorrow. And don't hesitate to hit on any girl you like" said Issei with a smirk to which he also smirked while the girls glared at Issei.

"Okay let's make a bet" said Izayoi.

"A bet on what?" asked Issei confused.

"Whoever gets the most girls win" said Izayoi.

"Oh I like that but what if I win what will I get" asked Issei smirking.

"I'll do one thing you say. It can be anything and also the other way around" said Izayoi with a smirk.

"Done and Kucabara is also in this" said Issei at which Kucabara's eyes widen.

"Eeeee… why am I being involved in it" asked Kucabara.

"Because you need to let lose a little" said Izayoi.

"You both want me to save your skin" said Kucabara irritated to which both of them whistled.

"Sigh… fine whatever" said Kucabara but looking at them he could tell they were not going make him do an easy thing.

"Tomorrow we will leave for my old mansion while Gremory and Sitri will go to their own homes." said Issei looking at them.

"What about us do we have to go back to the Phenex household" asked Mihae.

"No you guys are my servant only Ravel will go back to Phenex household" replied Issei to which they all gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"Okay now start preparing I don't want my servant to look down upon" said Issei to which everyone nodded and went to their respective rooms to prepare.

"Sis have you sent the maids to clean up the place?" asked Issei looking at his sister.

"Yes but don't you think she would runaway" asked Asaka looking worried.

"Don't worry I have put a mark on her she will die if she hurt any of them and if she runs away I will personally dispose of her" said Issei to which Asaka nodded and went to prepare.

'How is she doing Ddraig' asked Issei inside his mind.

 **{That Leviathan brat is just dozing off in a corner} said Ddraig.**

"Honestly I'm not surprised" said Issei while giving off a sigh and walking to his room.

"Let's go check on them" said Issei as he prepared a magical circle to teleport to his old mansion.

*Underworld: Hyoudou Household*

Issei arrived in front of his old house and knocked on the door. After some time he was greeted my Marion.

"Welcome home master" said Marion bowing.

"Hello Marion how are you today?" asked Issei smiling.

"I'm well thank you for your concern" Marion said smiling and gesturing him to come inside.

"May I ask. Why are you here because you were going to be here tomorrow" said Marion with hint of confusion in her voice.

"I'm just here to check on you guys and the condition of the house" said Issei looking around his old home.

"Nicely done I'm impressed" said Issei surprised clearly visible on his face.

"Thank you master" said Marion with a smile.

"Okay now let's go see what everyone is doing" said Issei started moving in different directions and Marion following him in toe.

As they moved around they saw many maids which Issei had hired with the help of Sirzechs to look after the household while they were away.

"Now where is Katerea?" asked Issei looking at Marion who gave out sigh and pointed towards a room.

Issei nodded and started walking in that direction opening the door and walking up to the bed moved a chair close to it and sitting down while reading a book while waiting for her to wake up.

After some time Katerea started to stir and slowly open her eyes and saw Issei sitting and reading a book.

"I see so you have woken up" said Issei putting his book down and looking at her.

"I…I…" tried to say Katerea but was cut off by Issei.

"Don't try to hide it I know you did nothing and only wasted time" said Issei angrily which frightened her as she started to shiver.

"Sigh…. Okay get up we are going back to prepare for the gathering" said Issei getting up to which she nodded and followed him.

As they both arrived in the living room every one of his servants were ready to depart back except the hired maids.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Issei to which everyone nodded and he prepared a magical circle and everyone stepped inside and teleported away.

"Okay now go back to your rooms and start preparing" said Issei to which everyone went to their respective rooms and Issei was left alone.

'This is going to be fun I just know it' thought Issei while a grin appeared on his face.

-Time skip morning-

Everyone was ready and were waiting for Issei to come down.

"Come on man you are taking more time than girls" said Izayoi waiting restlessly.

"Coming" said Issei as his footsteps were heard by everyone.

"Okay is everyone ready?" asked Issei looking at them to which they all nodded.

"Then let's go" said Issei as a large magical circle appeared under their feet.

*Underworld*

They were teleported in front of his house.

"Nice" said Izayoi while others were looking at the mansion with awe.

Issei walked ahead and opened the door and they all walked inside. They were greeted by maids all lined up in front of them.

"Welcome home master" they all said in unison.

"Everyone welcome to my house" said Issei while everyone was looking around.

"Okay now everyone you can chose any room you want and after that come inside the dining room" said Issei to which everyone went to their choose their rooms while he and his sister went to their old rooms.

After unpacking everyone was in the dining room having lunch and talking to each other.

"Hey Issei were is the training area?" asked Izayoi with him was Tiamat in her human form.

"You two going to train?" asked Issei to which they both nodded.

"It's this way and also take people from phenex they need some serious training" said Issei as he called all the people from phenex.

"Okay you guys are going to be training under them" told Issei to phenex girl as he pointed at Taimat and Izayoi to which they sweat dropped.

"Also don't push yourselves to hard we still have to make it to gathering" said Issei with a smile which made the girls blush and they nodded and went with them.

After that Issei went back to the living room were his sister was at the moment as he got closer to the door he sensed that someone else was in there as well and he was someone they actually knew.

"Well I didn't think that the Lord Lucifer would come and welcome me in my home" said Issei as he entered the room were Sirzechs and his sister were sitting while taking and having tea.

"Ohh…. Issei how are you?" greeted Sirzechs with a smile.

"Fine and you?" asked Issei as he sat down on the sofa besides his sister.

"Never better and I must say the house looks pretty good" complimented Sirzechs smiling.

"Thanks and I didn't think that you would have enough time to come personally not that I'm complaining" said Issei with a curiously.

"Well I had free time so I came" said Sirzechs laughing nervously.

"You totally ran away from your duties didn't you" said Asaka looking at him.

"And you know what Grayfia will do to you" said Issei as he and his sister chuckled and Sirzechs just sweat dropped.

"Okay let's move forward it's nice to see you came here to personally come to greet us" said Issei smiling.

"Well I wanted to see what has become of the Hyoudou household and talk about something" said Sirzechs with a serious face and tone.

"And that is?" asked Issei as he and his sister also got serious.

"We think that the organization that Katerea mentioned chaos brigade will try and attack the gathering" said Sirzechs with a serious tone.

"That is a possibility what makes you so sure about this?" asked Issei.

"Because in this gathering we have invited the leader of Norse Faction Lord Odin for a peace meeting and we believe that they will try and do something which could cause a war between our two factions" replied Sirzechs while drinking his tea.

"So what do you want from us?" asked Issei confused at why did he reveal such information in front of him.

"I want you and your peerage to be prepared for any kind of situation" said Sirzechs as he finished his tea and put the cup down.

"You count on it" said Issei with a grin on his face which made Sirzechs smile.

"Thanks now I think I should be going" said Sirzechs as he got up and prepared to leave.

"Won't you stay for dinner?" asked Asaka.

"No if I don't go back now my life will be over" said Sirzechs at which both Issei and Asaka laughed while he just shivered.

"Bye then" said Issei as Sirzechs teleported away.

'I think I should inform my peerage about this' said Issei as he and his sister left the living room.

Issei gathered all the members of his peerage and told them about the situation and everything that was said to him.

"So now we are going to be on guard duty" said Esdeath.

"No but we were told to be ready for any situation also it's not confirmed yet either so you can relax as well" said Issei to which everyone nodded.

"So the bet is off then?" asked Kucabara with hope.

"No it's still on" said Issei with a smirk crushing his hopes completely.

"Now come on let's eat diner" said Issei walking to the dining room with everyone following him.

After that everyone ate diner while talking to each other on various things and Issei asked about the training to which the phenex girls winced while both Izayoi and Taimat smirked.

-Time skip gathering-

All the leaders of the three leaders were also present and were waiting for the Norse leader to show up. While Issei was talking to his cousin Sairaorg.

While Kucabara and Izayoi were talking to girls from other devils peerages to win the bet.

As the leaders were talking to each other a magical circle appeared and out came two people a middle aged man and a woman who appeared to be in her late teens.

The man slightly shorter than the woman with white hair and a long white beard he was the leader of the Norse faction Odin all father himself.

The women had long silver hair and blue eyes and was wearing a Valkyrie armor and it also looked like she was here to guard the man.

"Ah good to see you're still growing old" greeted Azazel with a smirk as he crossed arms. Odin laughed and stroked his beard while his assistant sighed in annoyance.

"And it appears that all of you continue to look as young as ever, good to see you all again" greeted Odin with a smile, Sirzechs and Ajuka nodded at him, Serafall merely glanced at the God and turned her attention back to Issei. Sirzechs noticed it and sighed.

"It truly warms my heart to see that you've decided to assist us" said Michael getting a huff of amusement from Odin.

"Well whatever it takes to stop this Khaos Brigade I'm all for it" said Odin as he sat down on one of multiple seats meant for the Devil kings, Archangels and himself.

"Although it seems some of your Gods aren't in full approval?" inquired Ajuka with a raised eyebrow to which Odin sighed and nodded.

"Indeed, most of them are against an alliance with the Three Biblical Factions, but they'll adjust" confirmed Odin taping his staff.

"But anyways I'm quite excited to perhaps to take some devil women with me" said Odin causing other powerful beings to laugh.

"Lord Odin please remember to control you urges" said the Valkyrie assistant.

"You need to loosen up a bit, it's no wonder you haven't lost your V-card yet" suggested Odin causing the assistant to tear up and fell on her feet.

"Forgive her she's rather my sensitive assistant Rosswisse" pardoned Odin with a sigh, but Sirzechs waved it off, they would begin soon.

-Scene break-

At the bottom floor Rias and Issei had followed Koneko who had ran and entered an elevator. Rias had sensed that something was off so she followed while Issei saw Rias leaving so he also followed her to see what happened.

Once they arrived at the bottom floor and Issei met up with Rias and asked what was up so she told him and both of them went after Koneko when they arrived they saw her in an open space while they observed her from behind the bushes.

"What are you doing here Kuroka?!" demanded Koneko suspiciously. Kuroka was a beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure with black hair and gold eyes with cat like pupils who was on the tree she was also wearing a black Kimono.

"I came here for you Shirone. Although I am impressed that you sensed me simply because I released a portion of my chakra it's a proof of our powerful sisterly bond" said Kuroka as she jumped down the tree.

"No! I will never come back with you!" declared Koneko with an angry and hurt expression. Before Kuroka could reply Bikou had appeared right next to her.

"You can sense the two behind those bushes right?" asked Bikou with a grin Kuroka glanced at him before turning to look at the bushes right behind her sister. Rias and Issei stepped out of the bushes.

When Kuroka looked at Issei who was smirking her expression froze which didn't went unnoticed by everyone and replaced with an expression of happiness.

"So we meet again Kuroka" said Issei smirking to which everyone was completely confused and looked at the two off them.

"Issei where have you been you know how lonely have I been without you" said Kurako with a seductive voice to which Rias glared at her.

"Well you know my business was complete so I had to go and because of you my training was delayed when you told me the wrong shop" said Issei reminding her about the incident to which she giggled.

Before they could talk any more Rias decided to speak up and ask about the situation. "Ise mind telling me how do you know her?" Rias asked clearly not liking the fact how they talk to each other.

"Calm down Rias we met in Kyoto when I was training and went there for buy something and when I asked her about the directions she told me the wrong shop after which I had to search the entire area to look and came across her and made her pay and we eventually became friends" explained Issei as he chuckled.

"Any way listen Kuroka. Koneko is a member of my peerage and she will never join you" declared Rias casing Kuroka to smirk.

"She my sister first and do you think I will give up just because you deem it?" asked Kuroka.

"Other things aside why are you both here?" asked Issei curiously looking at the both of them.

"Oh we're just escorts to a certain god who doesn't like the purpose of this gathering of yours" said Kuroka with a smirk to which Issei let out a small laugh.

"A single god! With my peerage up there you don't need to worry" said Issei with a smirk. "And also forget about your sister for the time being while I'm here you won't take her" said Issei walking back to building with Rias following him with Koneko.

"I will take her back one day and even you won't be able to stop me" declared Kuroka as she also went in the opposite direction.

-Scene Break-

Back at the gathering

"Objection" said a man with light blue hair floating behind him with two bangs on his face and eyes like a delinquent. Odin sighed a looked at the man who had interrupted the ceremony.

"Loki if you return to Valhalla now I will forgive you for this interruption" said Odin but Loki laughed and spat on the ground

"You can shove your forgiveness" mocked Loki with a smirk.

"Great, another man without respect" said Rossweisse as she rushed to protect Odin.

"Seeing out almighty All Father align with lesser mythologies hurts my pride as an Asgardian, therefore I have decided to put a stop to this nonsense right this instant" declared Loki as a big blue magical circle appeared and a massive wolf materialized.

"Fenrir" said Sirzechs as he recognized the wolf. Fenrir is a ten meter tall wolf with grayish blue fur and had two big yellow horns coming out of its shoulders.

"Go! Show them a sample of Ragnarok!" ordered Loki as Fenrir howled and threshed around destroying multiple structures. A few debris was about to his Gasper and Asia which was destroyed by Akeno's lightening attack.

Fenrir saw this and was about to attack Akeno until he was struck with even greater Lightning and was forced back.

"This girl is off limits beast" said Baraqiel as he defended his daughter. Fenrir was about to attack again but his feet were frozen in ice created by Esdeath. While it was trying to break free Izayoi jumped and punched him in the face breaking a few teeth.

"You dare to hurt my son" said Loki as he was about to attack until he was stopped by a green glow under his and Fenrir.

"Beelzebub?!" blurted out Loki before he and he were trapped in a triangular magical prison and teleported somewhere else. All the Leaders sighed in relief as the threat was gone for now.

All the girls other than their peerage members gathered around Izayoi while the males surrounded Esdeath and asked them various questions. Izayoi looked at Kucabara as he smirked to which he trembled.

"That won't hold him for long" informed Ajuka, Sirzechs nodded and was quick to postpone the gathering for the moment.

At the same time Issei accompanied with Rias and Koneko and looked around.

"Did I missed something?" asked Issei looking around to which his sister came and explained the situation to him. After listening to the situation he went to Sirzechs.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Issei as he looked at the Maou who was standing with the leaders and discussing about the action as Sirzechs heard Issei's voice he looked his way.

"Well we need you and your peerage to go and stop him from continuing his plan to start Ragnarok" said Sirzechs to which Issei smirked.

"Also take my assistant with you she will be a great help to you" offered Odin to which Rossweisse stepped forward as Issei looked at her. She blushed slightly from his gaze on her but she quickly shook it off.

"Okay then let's go" said Issei as he prepared a magical circle to teleport away as he stopped by Rias's voice calling out to him.

"Issei wait!" said Rias to which Issei stopped preparing a magical circle and looked at her.

"Yes?" asked Issei to which she approached him when she arrived in front on him she looked at him.

"I want you to take us with you" said Rias with full determination.

"Us?" asked Issei tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes me and my peerage we would like to help as well we can't just stay still while everyone was fighting" said Rias to which Issei observed her for a few moments then nodded.

"Okay then let's go" said Issei to which Rias's face brighten up.

Everyone from Issei's peerage and his fiancés peerage also Rosswiesse were standing behind him. Sona also wanted to come but Issei said she should stay here and also her sister was not letting her go fight a dangers battle so she was forced to stay.

As everyone arrived they saw that the seal around Loki and Fenrir started to crack. Suddenly brock and both he and Fenrir were free and were very angry.

"You dare to lock me in a prison I will destroy you all" as Loki said this many magical circles appeared and out came Skoll, Hati Hroovitnisson and many Midgardsormr.

"Kill them!" ordered Loki to which all of them raised a roar and attacked Issei and his group.

Issei put up a protective barrier over them to keep them all safe while they discuss the plan.

"Okay guys now here is the plan we will split into groups and fight them separately" said Issei as he divided them into groups and removed the barrier with a blast which caused the enemies to back away a liitle.

"Alright guys get to your positions just like we discussed okay" as Issei said that everyone nodded and went their way in groups while Issei levitated in air and flew towards Loki.

"So shall we get this started" said Issei as he got into battle stance.

"Do you think a lowly devil like can …" Loki was cut off by a punch on his face which caused him to come crashing to the ground creating a crater.

"Man that felt good" said Issei looking satisfied. Loki got up and quickly flew towards Issei with amazing speed and stopped in front of him.

"You will pay for this" said Loki as he attacked Issei with a magical attack which Issei easily dodged. Issei disappeared from his position and arrived in front of Loki and kicked him in the stomach which caused him to puke blood.

"I suggest you give up" said Issei looking at Loki who was holding his stomach with one hand and using the other to whip blood from his face.

"Me give up? I still have an army I will destroy you and the people you care about" threatened Loki which caused Issei to glare at him with anger visible on his face.

"You try and lay a finger on them and I will make sure that you die slowly and painfully" threatened Issei raising his aura which caused Loki to unconsciously move back.

Suddenly Fenrir jumped from behind Issei and tried to devour him but unlucky for him Issei saw him coming and punched him upward then grabbed his tail and threw him towards a hill and after it finally crashed with a mega sound.

Fenrir was trying to get up but suddenly a magical circle appeared on the hill and out came two people first was Kuroka and second was a handsome young man with blond here with two swords hanging to his waist.

"Greetings I am Arthur Pendragon from the team Vali" said the man who introduced himself as Arthur as he bowed. After he raised his head he looked towards Loki.

"Lord Loki we will be taking the custody from now" said Arthur as he took out one of his swords and impaled Fenrir in the head which caused him lose consciousness.

"And why would you do that?" asked Loki looking a bit irritated.

"Apparently Vali is interested in his God slaying fangs" said Arthur as a magical circle appeared under Fenrir and he disappeared in the magical circle.

Kuroka who was besides Arthur looked towards Koneko was standing near Rias with her cat ears and tail in full display.

"Finally your ears and tail make an appearance" said Kuroka looking pleased as she looked at her sister.

"Maybe Kuroka but I will never be like you" said Koneko.

"We'll see about that" said Kuroka as she and Arthur disappeared inside a magical circle.

"Damn you White Dragon Emperor you were behind Fenrir from the start weren't you" yelled Loki after he turned towards Issei who had smug look on his face.

"Now let's finish this shall we" said Issei as he raised his aura more which caused Loki shake in fear. After that Issei used magic to knock Loki unconscious.

After they defeated remaining enemies they teleported back. After entrusting Loki to Odin they bid farewell and were ready to teleport away when he was stooped when Odin called out to him.

"Wait young man" called out Odin to which everyone turned to him.

"Yes?" said Issei as he turned around to look at Odin who was walking with his assistant and coming towards them.

"I have a request to make" said Odin as he stopped in front of them.

"And that is?" asked Issei with a curious look.

"I would like you to take my assistant here with you" said Odin to which Rossweisse stepped forward and bowed.

"And the reason of why are you giving her to us?" asked Issei with slight suspicion.

"Because she is no use to me and I want her to learn about different things and have new experiences if you know what I mean" said Odin with a perverted smirk on his face to which Issei nodded.

"I accept but she won't be in my peerage because I don't have a suitable piece for her so she will be in Rias's peerage" said Issei shocking Rias and making Odin smile on the other hand the Valkyrie was a little disappointed.

After that Rias reincarnated her into her rook and after everyone was done they teleported back home.

*Hyoudou Household*

"Man that was something" said Kucabara as he sat down on the sofa looking tired with everyone joining him afterwards.

"I'll say" said Izayoi also sitting down with Issei following him in deep thoughts.

'Nice looks like they don't remember about the bet or I would have been in a great trouble' thought Issei as he was happily dancing inside his mind but appeared normal on the outside also Kucabara was in the same situation.

"Now let's talk about the bet shall we" said Izayoi at which both Issei's and Kucabara's faces became stiff.

"As you know I have won the bet so I can tell you to do whatever I want" said Izayoi to which both of the other participants were terrified they were thinking the worst things he can make them do and they were going mad inside their heads.

"Okay what do you want us to do?" said Issei defeated while both he and Kucabara were looking down on the floor while everyone was desperately waiting to hear.

"Simple. I want you to do is….." said Izayoi to which everyone eyes widen.

 **The End**

 **So let's end it here for today. I hope you guys like it also review and tell me what you think okay.**

 **First many people think he is arrogant and too powerful for those people you guys don't have to worry I have all the plans to destroy his arrogant attitude (Evil Laugh) and many powerful enemies which will push him to his limit.**

 **Second I want you guys to decide what Izayoi will tell them to do once I have gotten some good ideas I will make a poll where you can vote on what they will do okay.**

 **Last you can give me ideas which are really helpful to speed up the updates.**

 **Bye Now.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD or any other anime or manga.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

The Red Dragon God

Chapter Eleven

*The strongest queen*

"Simple I want you to show us what you're hiding because I know that you are always holding back in every fight" said Izayoi with a smirk shocking everyone.

In the room were Issei peerage minus Phenex peerage.

Issei was glad that it wasn't something embracing but he was impressed by the sharpness of Izayoi.

"Sigh… Okay I will show you but what about kucabara?" said Issei look at his rook who had a smirk on his face which made Issei smirk and Kucabara had a bad feeling about it.

"By looking at his figure and long hair I can only think of one thing" said Izayoi shocking Kucabara.

"You mean…." Said Issei with a smirk which he returned Issei knew where he was going with this and he was going to enjoy it.

"You got it" said Izayoi which confirmed Issei's suspicion on this matter.

Issei and Izayoi turned towards Kucabara who was sneaking out and grabbed him by his shoulder.

""Where are you going"" they said as they dragged him inside a room and shutting the door behind them.

Everyone else sighed while saying "Boys" as they waited for them to come out.

After some time they came out with Kucabara wearing a girls cloths everyone was shocked at the transformation which was in before their eyes.

"Well I got to say he look's good" said Esdeath looking at him up and down which everyone followed.

"Please don't look at me like that" said Kucabara in embarrassment to which everyone burst into laughter while holding their stomach.

After everyone calmed down Rias, Sona and Ravel came inside with their peerages.

"Hey guys we are back" announced Rias with a smile to which everyone turned towards them.

"Welcome back" greeted Asaka who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys how are yo….." tried to say Saji when his eyes fell on Kucabara who was in a girls dress and swiftly approached him.

"Who are you beautiful?" asked Saji who was on his one knee and holding his hand while looking at him.

At this Issei's entire peerage burst into laughter while Issei and Izayoi were rolling on the floor while laughing.

"Hey Yang who is that girl?" asked Rias pointing towards Kucabara as Sona, Ravel and the rest approached them as well.

"Well you see that is Kucabara" said Yang shocking everyone who looked at Kucabara with disbelief.

After Issei calmed down he went towards Saji and Kucabara and tapped Saji's shoulder getting his attention.

"What?" asked Saji in annoyance as he looked towards Issei who was trying to hold back his laughter.

"This is Kucabara" was all that Issei said before laughing again shocking Saji who looked at Kucabara.

Saji let go of his hand and said "I knew I was just playing with him."

"Yeah, Yeah. Hey sis did you get that?" Issei asked his sister who was holding a video camera in her hand with a smug look on her face.

She played the video in front of everyone who were laughing at this. As everyone was busy laughing Kucabara changed into his original cloths and was clearly angry.

"So what took you guys so long?" asked Issei while looking at arriving people.

"Brother" said Rias.

"Sister" said Sona.

"Parent's" said Ravel.

Issei nodded in understanding he knew how much Sirzechs and Serafall were sis-con and about Ravels parents.

"Okay guys you go and rest up" said Issei to which everyone nodded and left the room.

After they have left Issei prepared a magical circle to teleport all of his peerage to another location.

-Scene Change-

*Unknown Location*

"Okay so now that we are here how about showing us" said Izayoi as he crossed his arms to which Issei nossed.

"Okay. Ready Ddraig" asked Issei inside his mind.

 **{I was born ready} replied Ddraig totally pumped up.**

"Okay first is this" said Issei as he summoned the Boosted Gear shocking everyone except Taimat because she already knew.

"Oh! The Boosted Gear one of the Thirteen Longinus" said Izayoi as he looked at the Boosted Gear.

"You know about it?" asked Ruby as she looked at Izayoi who nodded and begain explaining.

"Yes I studied some old book and happen to came across them" said Izayoi looking a little troubled as he stared at the Boosted Gear.

"What does it do?" asked Morgiana.

"Well it doubles the users power every ten seconds but in balance breaker it can boost simultaneously but only how much a body can handle. In my case I doesn't have a limit" explained Issei as he decided to show them Balance Breaker.

"Balance Break!" said Issei loudly when his body was covered with red light.

 **{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker} boomed Ddraid as the red light vanished.**

In front of everyone Issei was standing in him red scale mail with a tail and two large dragon wings on his back.

"Moving on there also a thing called Juggernaut Drive in which I will turn into a dragon but I'm not going to show it to you" said Issei coming out of his Balance Breaker to which a few raised groan of dissatisfaction.

"Next up my true form but before that I'll put up a barrier around you and this area so nobody detects us" said Issei as he placed a reinforced barrier around the area and around his peerage.

After the barrier was done Issei transformed into his true form to which everyone was taken aback.

"Happy Now?" asked Issei in his more demonic voice which send chills down everyone's spine.

"There is still something you are not telling us" said Esdeath looking at him with suspicious eyes to which Issei flinched.

"So you also noticed" said Ruby to which Esdeath nodded. When she turned towards Izayoi he also nodded.

"Come on guys let keep something for later" said Issei winning still in his true form to which everyone sweat dropped.

"Nope. You lost the bet that you created now it's time to pay up" said Izayoi as he crossed his arms and glared at Issei.

"Sigh…. Fine but first all of you touch the barrier and apply you power" said Issei as everyone followed his instruction he also added another layer of barrier.

"Now no one come out of it until I'm done transforming okay?" said Issei to which everyone nodded and he went a little back and activated his scale mail.

" **I who is about to awaken"**

" **I'm the Crimson Heavenly God who has conquered the path of Domination"**

As Issei was chanting his armor started to change shape.

" **I'm who has surpassed all existence"**

" **I who is a supreme being"**

" **Shall rule this world with my power"**

His armor toned down to fit his body and the armor covering the face disappeared and a single small emerald gem appeared in the middle of his forehead.

" **And purge who ever dare to oppose me"**

" **Domination Drive"**

When Issei finished a red light covered the entire area causing everyone to not to be able to see anything.

After the light died down Issei slowly opened his eyes and everyone could see that one of his eyes had turned emerald with slit like pupil and other was red also with slit like pupil and the white portion was still black.

His armor was completely fitting his body as if they were cloths with a black cape behind his back. Black mixed with red aura was leaking out of his body and it looked like it was on fire.

Lastly his hair also changed. Half of his hair were crimson and half were his original brown color.

"" **This is called Domination Drive or God of Domination Form this is my ultimate form"" said Issei with power in his every word.**

After that Issei controlled his aura and removed the barrier around hi peerage and the area. Because he could control his aura.

"Can you show us some of your power?" asked Morgiana to which Issei nodded.

"" **Okay now everyone get behind me"" ordered Issei to which everyone followed nonetheless and Issei prepared a magical circle.**

In an instant everyone was teleported to a waste land with huge mountains everywhere.

"Why are here?" asked Kucabara who was looking around the area.

"" **For this"" as soon as Issei said that he made a small ball of power of destruction and threw it towards a mountain as it made contact it grew thousand times larger and erased everything.**

At this everyone's wide that everything in front of them had disappeared not a single thing remained.

"" **Man it's been a while since I had used this form. Now is everyone satisfied"" said Issei turning towards his peerage members to which they nodded and he transformed back.**

"Now shall we go back?" asked Issei as he prepared a magical circle to which everyone nodded except Izayoi.

"Hey Issei I want to ask you something" said Izayoi with a curious tone.

"Yeah?" asked Issei as he finished making the teleportation circle and turned around.

"In the book that said only humans received the sacred gears so how come you have it?" asked Izayoi with a curious look on his face.

"Well I don't know either Ddraig told me that I was born with it" said Issei as he rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger.

After saying that he and his peerage teleported away.

*Kouh: Issei's house*

Issei and his peerage appeared inside a training ground after that everyone went up to the living room where everyone was seated.

After coming up Issei sat beside his sister when Sona asked him a question.

"Issei where were you?" asked Sona as she looked at him while fixing her glasses.

"Just taking care of some business nothing else" said Issei as his sister passed him a cup of tea which he thankfully took.

"So anything new going on?" asked Issei as he looked at everyone mainly three people in front of him.

"Yes I have a Rating Game coming up" said Rias surprising everyone except her peerage also catching Issei's interest.

"So who are you up against?" asked Asaka with a curious look on her face and everyone looked at Rias for an answer.

"He is Diodora Astaroth Lord Beelzebub's younger brother" said Rias with a proud look on her face.

"So when are you going to fight?" asked Ravel as she looked at Rias with a curious look.

"After a week me and my peerage are going to train to the fullest if we want to beat him" declared Rias with a determined look on her face which made everyone smile.

"Well then good luck and if you need you can ask my peerage members to help you train" offered Issei to which Rias nodded and then smiled.

"That would be a great help thank you Issei" thanked Rias to which Issei nodded and then smiled.

After that everyone talked on different topics.

-Time skip: Morning-

After school had ended Issei made his way to ORC with Sona and their peerages because Rias had said that she wanted to introduce someone to everyone.

After a little while of walking they reached the ORC when they opened the door they met with a familiar sight but a single new face.

He was a boy same age as him with short black hair and brown eyes with a few inches shorter than him. His body was lean and he looked to be very delicate and he was looking at Issei like observing him.

But Issei could sense he was powerful but not that much compared to him.

'So this is the guy who is the result of the devil experiments to give devils sacred gears interesting' thought the boy who kept looking at Issei.

 **(Don't let him get suspicious of you I can tell he is hiding great power) said a dragon inside the boy's mind. The dragon was three times larger than Midgardsormr and his eyes seemed to contain infinite power and wisdom.**

'I know Bahamut but with you he won't be able defeat me' replied the boy who was hiding the power of the strongest Dragon God.

After everyone arrived Rias stood up clapped her hands and opened her mouth to speak.

"Everyone the reason I called you here was to introduce you to my newest member of my peerage" said Rias to which the boy stood up bowed and started to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone my name is An Jun Cheng and Please call me Jun I'm 17 from China and just recently moved here and now I'm pawn of 8 in Miss Rias's peerage" said the boy who is now known as Jun.

After that everyone introduced themselves to him and easily became friends with him.

'Well that was easier than I thought' thought Jun as he smirked inside his mind.

-Time skip: Two weeks later-

*Underworld: Rating Game Arena*

Rias was waiting to be transported to the arena while Issei along with Sirzechs and other leaders was waiting in the VIP room for game to start while his peerage was at home with his sister the only one he brought with his was Katerea.

As everyone was looking at the screen in front of them Serafall kept staring at Issei which he noticed.

'What's her problem did I do anything to offend her' thought Issei as he was trying his best to stay focus on the screen.

"Well I think it's going to be a good game. Who do you think will win Sirzechs?" asked Ajuka as he looked at Sirzechs who was eager to watch his sister fight.

"You already know his answer Ajuka he is a pure Sis-con" said Azazel to everyone laughed out loudly.

When Rias and her peerage were about to be transported a large explosion was heard outside the building which shocked everyone.

"What happened?" asked Serafall who was brought out of her fantasies due to explosion.

"I think we are under attack" said Issei as he prepared a magical circle to teleport away.

"Issei where are you going?" asked Sirzechs as issei was already standing in circle.

"I'm going to check up on Rias and others I will be back after making sure they are safe" said Issei as he disappeared in the magical circle while the other leader went outside to check on the situation.

*Battle Arena*

After Issei arrived he saw that Diodora had Asia tied up while Rias and others were trying to free her but no avail.

"Guys are you okay?" asked Issei as he walked up to them who were exhausted.

"Issei please you have to help Asia Diodora is trying to take her by force" said Rias to which he got angry and looked at Diodora who was sitting on a chair behind a shield.

Issei took out his Ascalon and walked towards the shield until he was standing in front of it.

"You think you can break this shield this shield…." Diodora was cut off when Issei easily cut through the barrier with a single swing.

"You made a big mistake trying to hurt my friends" said Issei with a dark tone as he decapitated Diodora as his lifeless body fell on the floor with blood coming out of it.

Issei freed Asia who was unconscious and handed her over to Rias as he was about to send them away he sensed the power of another devil who powerful then Diodora.

At the same time Jun was wrapped in a light and disappeared shocking everyone as everyone yelled his name together.

Suddenly a man wearing black armor with a cape revealed himself. He had long brown hair that went down to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye.

"Well I can see that Diodora was useless" said the man as he looked at the body of Diodora mockingly.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Jun?" asked Rias with her voice full of hatred but Issei could sense slight fear in it.

"I'm known as Shalba Beelzebub descendent of the original Beelzebub and for you second question the one called Jun is in the Dimensional Gap" said Shalba shocking everyone except Issei who had closed his eyes and was trying to locate Jun's energy in the dimensional gap.

"Now all of you die" said Shalba as he shoot an energy blast of demonic power at them. Everyone closed their eyes and waited for their end.

But after some time everyone opened they saw that they were being protected by a barrier which was setup by Issei who was in front of them.

"Oho a guy who can stop my attack interesting but you won't last long" said Shalba as he prepared another magical attack and was about to fire it when he was punched in the face knocking out a few teeth.

"You how dare you hit me? I will kill you" said Shalba as he prepared a magical attack but before he could finish charging up he was hit with Issei's **"Hellfire"** and was burned to crisp.

"Well that's the end of him" said Issei as he lowered his power and turned towards the others.

"What about Jun? What will happen to him?" asked Rias in a worry for her pawn who was in the dimensional gap.

"Don't worry I sensed Vali's power near his location he will surely save him" said Issei causing them to be slightly relived but they still had to worry about Vali hurting Jun.

"Now let's see how things are going outside" said Issei to which everyone nodded and they teleported to the VIP room.

*VIP Room*

When they arrived they saw that everyone was gone and the room was destroyed while Sirzechs and Azazel were fighting against Katerea and a man wearing a nobles cloths with a cape.

He also has black hair tied into a small pony tail and violate eyes with pointy ears and pale skin His name was Creuserey Asmodeus descendent of the original Asmodeus.

"Why Is Katerea with the enemy?" asked Asia who had woken up a while ago.

"Isn't it obvious she had betrayed us" said Rias shocking her but the rest were unfazed as if they this would happen.

Issei was clearly angry at being betrayed. There were two things that he hated first was looked down upon and second and the most was being betrayed.

In his angry state he flared his aura catching the attention of the people who were fighting and shocking her fiancé and her peerage members.

After he realized what had happened he controlled his power and flew up towards the group of Sirzechs upon seeing him Katerea got scared.

"Issei you are back" said Sirzechs was hovering in midair and facing the enemy.

"Yeah just took care of a guy named Shalba and now I'm here to correct the mistake of saving this whore" said Issei as he looked at Katerea who backed up a bit while trembling.

She had seen Issei power first hand she knew she was done for so now she could only beg.

"Please Master forgive me I will never to it again" begged Katerea in a scared tone it was the only thing she could do at this time.

"Katerea what are you doing a direct descendent of the original Satan asking for forgiveness how low have you fallen" said Creuserey with a mocking tone as he looked at trembling Katerea and then looked at Issei's group.

"Sirzechs you take care of the man I'll finish off Katerea" said Issei to which Sirzechs nodded and turned towards Creuserey who had a mocking smile on his face.

"Now then Katerea as you know I really hate to be betrayed so now I will have to kill you" said Issei to which Katerea started trembling even more ferociously and begged Issei.

"Please Master forgive me" said Katerea causing Issei to look at her with disgust and anger.

"Silence you have brought this upon yourself now suffer and don't I will finish you off quickly **"Fire Form: Fire Dragon"** " chanted Issei as a big western dragon made of fire appeared next to Issei.

Everyone was awed at the sight of the dragon made out of fire. Issei pointed towards Katerea and said "Go" the dragon roared and went towards Katerea.

Only the scream of Katerea was last heard when she was swallowed by the dragon.

On the other side Sirzechs had finished his work and moved towards Issei. When they were at a few feet away Issei was suddenly punched in the face and was sent crashing down.

Everyone was worried about Issei who was punched towards the ground as they looked at the attacker.

The one who punched him was young girl with long black hair black eyes and was wearing a black Gothic Lolita attire.

"O-O-Ophis" said Rias she was now really worried about Issei's wellbeing.

"So I assume that you are the one who is leading this group of terrorists?" asked Azazel while Sirzechs was with him to which Ophis nodded.

"So can you also tell me that why are you attacking us when you never showed interest in this world before?" asked Azazel looking inside her dead eyes which devoid any sort of light.

"Yes I would also like to know" said Sirzechs who was next to Azazel who had pointed his artificial sacred gear towards Ophis.

"To reclaim my silence I would like to return to my home" said Ophis as she looked towards the sky above her when suddenly a sharp pain was felt in her stomach and was sent crashing towards the same place as Issei.

When they saw Issei he was in his true form shocking those who hasn't seen it before.

"I'll take care of this" said Issei as he blocked a superfast punch on his back with his hand.

 **{Be careful partner she's not the second strongest for show} said Ddraig inside Issei's mind.**

"That is not a good habit to attack people from behind" said Issei as he turned towards Issei Ophis.

"Who are you?" asked Ophis with her regular tone while tilting her head.

"Ohh how rude of me I'm Issei Hyoudou a devil" Introduced Issei while looking at Ophis who was looking at him.

"Now then shall we dance?" said Issei as he got onto his fighting stance while Ophis remained as she was.

Issei suddenly disappeared and punched Ophis while still holding back sending her flying towards the ground.

Issei went behind Ophis who had crashed into the ground where he was earlier and stood on the edge of the crater.

When the dust cleared he saw Ophis was up and dusting her cloths. After dusting her cloths she looked at Issei.

"So shall we start?" asked Issei with a smirk while Ophis remained silent and charged at Issei while creating shockwaves behind her.

Issei rotated and avoided the attack and hit her with a demonic blast sending her flying.

After that Issei and Ophis fought each other while flying creating shockwaves which were felt by others from far away.

With others

Everyone except Sirzechs and Azazel were shocked at the battle that was being unfolded in front of them.

No one expected Issei to take on Ophis and fighting her on equal terms.

At the same time a portal opened out came Vali and his team while holding unconscious Jun.

"Jun! How did you….?" Asked Rias as Arthur handed Jun over to her and going back to Vali.

"While we were in the Dimensional Gap we saw him floating and brought him back" said Vali as he looked at the battle between Ophis and Issei with wide eyes.

'How am I going to defeat him with my current power' thought Vali feeling angry at himself for being weak.

With Issei

They continued exchanging blows changing the land scape around them. As they finally stopped Ophis was panting while Issei looked like nothing had happened.

It was obvious to everyone that Issei was just playing with her from the start.

"Why are you holding back?" asked Ophis with confusion shocking Issei at the sudden question.

"So you noticed?" asked Issei to which Ophis nods and Issei let out a sigh before answering.

"Truth to be told it's been a long time since I have fought anyone who can take a hit or two from me so I don't want it to end that easily" replied Issei truthfully obviously who wouldn't be bored who has power but no use for it.

"Well I'm satisfied now so let's end it" said Issei as he suddenly appeared in front of Ophis and punching her so hard that her scream was heard by everyone.

After Ophis who was done recovering from her defeat she stood up and towards Issei who had returned to his base form.

"I would like to join you" said Ophis shocking Issei who looked at her in disbelief at what had she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Issei for confirmation to which she nodded causing Issei to smile as he took out his queen piece and presented it to Ophis which she easily took.

"Now I have a sparring partner" said Issei in a happy tone as he and Ophis went to others who couldn't believe what just happened.

When he reached there Vali and his team were already long gone.

"Now Sirzechs your queen isn't the strongest anymore" said Issei with a smirk to which everyone's sweat dropped at his statement.

"Well whatever Issei you know this will cause troubles for you she is the leader of a terrorist group" said Sirzechs in a serious tone shocking everyone.

"I know but you also know that you can't do anything to her. She is the Infinity Dragon God after all" said Issei telling them it's useless.

"Well that's true but still…." Tried to Sirzechs but was cut off by Azazel.

"Let her be Sirzechs this way she won't be causing any more trouble" said Azazel to which Sirzechs sighed and nodded.

"But remember this Issei now she is your responsibility" said Sirzechs to Issei nodded with a smile.

"What are guys afraid of she won't hurt you" said Issei as he looked at others who were at a safe distance from him.

The all shook their head still not daring to come closer to which Issei sighed.

*Lucifer Castle*

Rizveim Lucifer one of the three Super Devils was sitting on the throne and drinking wine.

"Lord Rizveim a news has just arrived it seems like Ophis had joined the enemy" said Euclid shocking Rizveim.

"What is that true?" asked Rizveim for confirmation to which Euclid nodded to which he started laughing.

"Hahahaha this is getting interesting even more….. Euclid tell the servants to start the preparations to release Trihexa" said Rizveim to which Euclid nodded and teleported away.

"Let's see what else can you show me experiment" said Rizveim as he looked at the project reports.

 **The End**

 **Well guys this is chapter eleven. Sorry for the late update my collage second year has started so I don't get much time to write.**

 **Also tell me about your ideas via PM or Review.**

 **Issei peerage.**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Ophis (DxD)**

 **Knight: Kucabara (Defense Devil)**

 **Knight: Ruby (RWBY)**

 **Rook: Izayoi (Mondaiji)**

 **Rook: Taimat (DxD)**

 **Bishop: Ravel (Dxd)**

 **Bishop: Decided**

 **Pawn: Morgiana (Magi)**

 **Pawn: Yang (RWBY)**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Pawn x5: Esdeath (Akame ga**

 **kill)**

 **And if you guys have any questions or suggestion let me know.**

 **Bye now.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 **(Bahamut Speaking)**

The Red Dragon God

Chapter Xll

Dragon VS Phoenix

*Underworld: Riser's mansion*

Currently in Riser's private mansion a lone Riser phoenix was in a dark room attacking a dummy of Issei who had caused him great humiliation and pain.

"Die! You fucking bastered! Die! Die!" cursed Riser as he again attacked the wooden dummy again with his fire balls.

Once the dummy was destroyed he brought a new one and continued this practice until his energy run's out.

"If only I had enough power I would kill that shit" said Riser as he finally calmed down.

After a while he got up and was about to leave the room, suddenly the scenery changed.

Now he was standing in a void with nothing around him. He shouted with all his might and ran around but nothing happened there was just no end to it.

"Do you want power…." said a voice sounding powerful which send shivers down anybody's spine.

"H-How are y-you!?" yelled Riser as he looked around but found no one but black space.

"Do you want power for revenge, if you do I will give you that power" said the voice as it grew closer and closer.

"Power to take revenge for the humiliation, pain and suffering your enemies had caused you" said the voice booming in space causing Riser to look around to find the source of the voice but to no avail.

"Yes! I want power to kill that bastered and make him pay!" yelled Riser and the space around him changed.

Now he was back inside his room and in front of him was a ring floating with powerful aura leaking out of it.

"Now wear this ring to gain power that you desire" said the voice as it faded, silence occupied the room.

After a moment of hesitation Riser resolved his heart and reached out to touch the ring in front of him.

When he touched it the ring shined filling the room with light causing Riser to cover his eyes. When the light faded Riser slowly opened his eyes the ring was on his index finger.

"Yes! I can feel the power! hahahahahaha" yelled Riser as he felt power inside himself.

The power was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Anyone who had seen Riser could not tell that this was the same Riser as before.

"Hyoudou!" yelled Riser as power erupted from him disintegrating everything in the surroundings. As far as his sight went everything was nothing but waste land.

Above the area was a boy who was looking down with a smirk on his face.

 **(Do you think he can do it) said Bahamut to which Jun nodded while the smirk never left his face.**

"Don't worry if he can't do it then we'll get somebody else and give him even more power" said Jun as he disappeared in blink of an eye.

As Riser was laughing maniacally a group of devil soldiers came down and were terrified by the sight in front of them. They were almost 20 in numbers.

All the soldiers were from high class to ultimate class devils. One of them went up to Riser.

"Lord Riser what happened here?" asked the Solider but Riser stayed silent with his bangs covering his eyes.

Before the solider could ask again Riser killed him in a single magical blast, the power was enough to flatten a nearby mountain. Riser smirked at this and slowly started approaching the rest of the soldiers.

All of them raised their power to maximum and attacked Riser but he only raised a single hand to stop their attack.

Riser moved very quickly and slowly killed every last one of them. But he failed to notice that one of them was barely alive.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! With this power I will destroy you Issei Hyoudou! Hahahahahahahaha!" yelled Riser as he teleported to Kouh.

After some time Sirzechs and Ajuka arrived at the site when they inspected the surrounding they also were shocked by it.

"What happened here?" said Sirzechs as he looked around to find clues.

"Whatever it was very bad" said Ajuka as he inspected the dead bodies of the soldiers.

As they were looking around they heard a man's voice who was groaning in pain. They hurridly located the man who had hole in his stomach and was bleeding from it.

"Are you okay?" said Sirzechs as he used recovery magic on the wound of the soldier. And Ajuka gave him a Phoenix tear to completely heal his wound.

As the man's wound was healed they asked him about the incident and he told him that this was all done by Riser which shocked them the most.

How did Riser gain this type of power that could cause this type of destruction.

"Did he said anything else?" asked Ajuka as he helped him get up by warping his arm around the shoulder.

"Yes, he said something about destroying Issei Hyoudou" said the solider shocking them the third time in a single day.

"Ajuka take the solider to the hospital while I go checkup on Rias and Sona" said Sirzechs to which Ajuka nodded and both of them teleported away at the same time.

*Kouh*

-A few minutes back-

Issei was currently leaving the school as he sensed a magical attack coming from the sky so the hurriedly casted a shield on everyone to protect them.

As it connected it exploded with a loud bang but due to the barrier it didn't caused anybody any injury but the barrier was almost destroyed. Everyone was shaken from the sudden attack.

"You guy's alright?" asked Issei as he looked around but everyone seemed to be fine.

"We are alright, but what was that?" asked Rias to which Issei looked towards the sky.

"Someone attacked us from sky and he seems to be quite powerful" said Issei as Riser came down on the ground with his fire wings in full display.

Everyone in Issei's peerage put up their guard because of the energy leaking out of him. It was like they were looking at some kind of monster.

"Big Brot…." Ravel was about to say something but suddenly attacked Issei but he was stopped by Izayoi who tried to stop him but was blown away by power behind Riser's punch and went crashing into the wall destroying it in the process.

Everyone was stunned at the scene which happened in front of them.

"Hahahaha! Did you see that! How easily I sent him flying!" said Riser as he laughed maniacally.

Everyone was about to attack but were stopped by Issei who raised his hand signaling them to don't attack.

"What do you want?" asked Issei with a calm because he knew that Izayoi would fine.

Riser created a huge fire ball and threw towards Issei which was blocked by Ophis who used her single hand to stop it.

"Got my answer you shit" said Riser as he again attacked when the smoke cleared Ophis had a few scratches on her hand.

'This is bad I can't fight him here, I have to bring him somewhere with no people' thought Issei as he processed the result if the fought each other here.

So Issei thought of a plan while Riser was busy showing off his power.

 **{Partner how about covering the whole school in** _ **that**_ **} said Ddraig suggesting towards a specific spell.**

'Are you serious?! I would take a lot of time to undo and it's a pain in the ass' said Issei complaining towards the suggestion given to him.

 **{It's the only way} said Ddraig to which Issei groaned.**

As Issei looked at Riser who was now beginning tooverpower Ophis completely shocked him. 'Where did he got that kind of power from' thought Issei.

Issei could feel that it was the aura of a dragon but he didn't know which one. He had met a lot of dragons but none of them were this powerful.

"Okay then let's do this" making up his mind Issei chanted and put his hands on the ground.

Everyone looked at Issei whose power was now growing contently.

" **Ice Hell!"** said Issei and the entire school was now covered with a pyramid made of ice. And it was no ordinary ice everyone could feel magic coming out of it.

'That should do it' thought Issei.

 **{Partner watch out!} Ddraig screamed inside Issei's head but was too late.**

Issei tried to block it with his right arm but he didn't anticipated the amount of power resulting in having his arm broken.

Issei was sent flying towards the school and splendidly destroying half of it. Everyone screamed his name and rushed towards him as Issei's peerage tried to stop Riser's movements.

His fiancés were the first one to reach and they saw him getting up with his broken arm which was bleeding as well.

This is the first time after awakening Ddraig and breaking his seals that he was this injured. And it was due to his own carelessness.

"Ise/Issei/Issei! are you okay!?" asked all the of them together at the same time with worried expressions.

Issei was in pain due to his broken arm while also shocked and excited at the power of Riser.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Issei as he waved his non broken arm to stop them from worrying too much.

Issei received a phoenix that was given to him as he drank it his broken arm burned and was completely healed only leaving blood stains.

"Thanks, do any of you about that" said Issei as he pointed his finger at Riser who was laughing maniacally while fighting Ophis as the other members were on the ground.

All of them shook their heads in sideways.

"Well I think there is no other way but to ask him personally" said Issei as he was about to leave when Rias held his hand.

"Ise be careful" said Rias with a worried look in her eyes to which Issei smiled and hugged her tightly causing her to blush hard while the other to pouted.

They had an expression of 'me to' but it wasn't the time for that.

After that Issei walked towards Riser as he punched Ophis towards the ground. Issei caught her before she could hit the ground in a princess carry.

"So, you have finally decided to face me! You bastered!" shouted Riser as he was floating in the sky looking down towards Issei.

"Yeah…" said Issei as he put Ophis down and she moved backwards while Issei's aura started to leak out of him and he started to transform.

"Let's End This" said Issei as he flew towards Riser and Riser towards him.

At the same time Sirzechs had teleported outside of the spell that Issei had created.

Also at the same there was something happening in the dimensional gap.

*Dimensional Gap*

Great Red was just floating around in peace with nothing to worry about since Ophis had stopped coming to attack his in a few day.

He was enjoying the temporary peace as he leisurely floated but he did not know that there was a humanoid shaped thing was flying towards him at a high speed.

The humanoid shaped was a macho looking man with dark brown almost close to black hair and light brown eyes.

It suddenly gave an uppercut to Great Red and send him flying upwards then it suddenly appeared on top of it kicked it to the side.

Great Red screamed at the sudden attack it received it had thought that Issei had again come attacking him so he was furious.

"You damn brat who do you think you are coming here again!" yelled Great Red as he turned towards it's attacker but what he saw was not Issei but someone unknown.

"Who are you?! And why are you here?!" said Great Red as it released a huge amount of it aura it was enough to make even armies faint while foaming from their mouth but it didn't effect that guy.

The humanoid was about to attacked again.

"Stop it, Yuu" said a voice of a boy who looked like he was in his late teens.

The macho guy stopped his punch which was only inches away from Great Red's jaw.

"Why! I wanted to fight him more" said the macho guy now known as Yuu as he retracted his fist and Great Red gulped his breath for two reasons.

One was the power behind that punch and second and most important was because he knew the owner of his voice which made his entire body trembled.

"L-Lord K-Kei is t-that y-you?" asked Great Red while shuttering as he turned around to look at the remaining two.

One of them was boy with a height slightly shorter the macho looking guy wearing glasses and was carrying another boy on its back who was the owner of the voice and was yawning.

"Yeah, so how are you?" asked the boy now known as Kei with tired eyes looking at the dragon in front of him.

"Yes! I'm fine, thank you for your concern!" said Great Red as he changed into a human form that looked like a handsome man in his late twenties with red hair, eyes and kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Sorry, about my friend's misbehavior" said Kei to which Great Red hurriedly looked up.

"No, No! It was my pleasure that I was of some assistance to your friends!" said Great Red as he lowered his face again hiding his pain.

There was a slight silence which caused Great Red to become uneasy so he asked the question he was worrying about.

"Lord Kei, may I ask a question?" said Great Red as he looked up again to which Kei nodded and he opened his mouth.

"I was just wondering why did you come here?" asked Great Red with a question mark floating over his head 'Hurry up and leave I'm getting tired of kneeling' he also thought of this at the end.

"Ohh that, well I was actually looking for _that_ ring" said Kei whose standing is still unknown made Great Red tremble when he said _that_ ring.

"You don't mean…." said Great Red as his words were cut off by Yuu who was standing at a side.

"Yes exactly that one" said Yuu as he folded his arms as he looked towards the boy who was holding Kei as he opened his mouth.

"And we traced its location here on Earth" said the boy whose name was Zen shocking Great Red greatly.

He knew the power of the ring was too much even for himself to handle and he could guess why Kei and the other two came here.

Two things were still bugging his so he asked the about his doubt's and he got the answer that the ring was stolen by an unknown being and second.

"Why are you like this? Being carried like this?" asked Great Red to which Kei scratched his head and slightly laughed.

"Oh I was just tired of walking so I had them carry me" said Kei as Great Red had a dumbfounded face while the other were sighing as its everyday occurrence.

"Okay back to the topic at hand we are here to retrieve that ring and we need you to help us" said Kei to which Great Red trembled because he knew what would happen if he disobeys.

"Yes, I will do my best" said Great Red as he stood up with his chest high.

So Great Red asked about the location and they teleported to the last known location of the ring which was Kouh Academy.

*Kouh Academy*

Meanwhile the battle had been heated up. Issei and Riser were engaged in a close combat were they were raining kicks and punches on each other.

At first Issei was overwhelming Riser but as time passed Riser's power grew more and he was now attacking like a beast while pushing Issei in a corner.

And by the way the school was now in ruins and Tsubaki was holding the fainted Sona.

Issei was now in a pinch he was running out of choices he had no other way to use Ddraig.

When Issei was about to activate it suddenly the Ice barrier received an attack and made creaking sound and after another attack it was shattered like glass.

"Impossible…" was the only thing Issei could say as he say a shadow of a man and two behind coming down from the sky and made an impact on the ground creating a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared they could see that there was a macho man holding a boy with his left hand at the front, a red haired guy (Great Red) at the left and a teenage boy at the right.

Yuu put down Kei who was not feeling good.

"I feel sick….. Buraaah!" Kei throws up because of motion sickness that he got while being carried roughly by Yuu.

Everyone was disgusted at the sight and turned their face away from it.

After Kei finished he wiped his face with a handkerchief and said "Sorry about that".

Everyone was on guard due to the sudden intrusion. They didn't know if they were enemies or allies.

"Yuu you should learn how to carry people with care, you know" said Kei completely ignoring everyone present.

Issei was on guard because of Ddraig's warning of **{Don't piss them off if you know what's good for you Partner they are not the enemies we can take on while protecting everyone here}.**

On the other hand Riser was irritated at them for suddenly invading at his battle with Issei and also for ignoring him, his pride didn't let him stand there doing nothing and listening to their useless chatter.

So Riser did the only thing he could think of right now. He attacked Kei with a powerful fire ball which made a big explosion.

"Hahahaha! This what you get, you son of a….." Riser suddenly stopped by a sudden pain in his stomach as he looked down he saw Kei who had punched him with a low pasture.

Kei was really angry now but his face looked calm. Riser staggered holding his stomach fell on his knees. Everyone gasped at this display of power.

"You should think before attacking someone unknown" said Kei as he kicked Riser on the face sending him flying upward with great speed.

Kei again disappeared and appeared were Riser was flying. Kei grabbed him by his face in his other hand he was holding an orb which looked like a small sun burning brightly.

Kei was about to finish his off but Zen stopped him by placing a hand on his right shoulder.

"That's enough, have you forgotten why we are here for?" said Zen to which Kei exhaled and threw Riser towards the ground creating a huge crater.

'Ddraig who are these people!' Issei screamed inside his head and Ddraig started explain.

 **{These three are the last remaining …}**

 **The End**

 **That's it for this chapter guys and sorry for the late updates exams drawing near so there will be slow updates.**

 **Please suggest your ideas and sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

 **Bye for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the late update busy with my exams.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD or any other anime or manga.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 **(Bahamut Speaking)**

The Red Dragon God

Chapter Xlll

Dragon VS Phoenix

Part 2

 **{They are the last remaining Amodel Dragons, a race created by the Destroyer, The King Kei, Commander Zen and Vise Commander Yuu they are quite powerful} said Ddraig shocking and confusing Issei.**

Issei had never heard of Destroyer before so he didn't know and asked Ddraig.

"Destroyer?" asked Issei confused by the name.

 **{Yes he was polar opposite of the Creator, where Creator made different Worlds he Destroyer brought end to them} said Ddraig shocking Issei.**

There were beings this powerful, the world is wide thought Issei, but how come he never heard about it before.

As they were talking the battle around them started once again as Riser attacked Kei and his companions.

Yuu stopped Riser as they started to fight, with Yuu overpowering Riser from the start.

"Hey Ddraig how come I never heard of it before" asked Issei to which his partner responded.

 **{Because it was only in legends I heard when I was alive nobody believed in them but looking at these three I can say that those stories were real} said Ddraig to which Issei nodded as he understood but one question still remained in Issei's mind.**

"So what happened to the Destroyer" Issei asked Ddraig to which he got a disappointing news.

 **{He lost the battle against the Creator because some of his own allies betrayed him} said Ddraig as Issei started to lose interest.**

In Issei's mind he thought, if the Destroyer was this powerful he would have been with some allies gone.

On the side Jun was shaking due to fear at the sight of Kei, Zen and Yuu.

 **(This is bad boy if we are discovered nothing will save us quickly seal away everything we cannot let them know at all costs!) Screamed Bahamut in Jun's mind he did not know why but he accepted Bahamut's request because he felt like he will be killed if he didn't.**

"So that just means that Destroyer was nothing without his allies" said Issei but Ddraig's next words made him change his evaluation of the Destroyer.

 **{Oh no! He killed all the traitors but one ran away as the Destroyer was busy killing them and he was attacked from behind while killing the last traitor} said Ddraig shocking Issei as he thought about how powerful the Destroyer would have been.**

Issei thought about Destroyer's and it made his shiver but he shook his head to get that thought out of his mind.

According to Ddraig Destroyer was dead so he went to focus his mind on the current fight.

But what Issei didn't know that the Destroyer will come back and battle for the survival of the Worlds will be fought again but that's the story of another time.

Right now Riser was continuously being beaten by Yuu. But it looked like that Yuu was playing with Riser.

"So, Ddraig how powerful is this Kei" asked Issei to which Ddraig shouted at him.

 **{Stop! Don't be stupid, if what I know is correct you can't beat him even if you go all out, he was one of the Five Generals of the Destroyer's Army, you can't even come close, you only have a chance against that one called Zen} said Ddraig again shocking Issei again.**

Issei lost the count on how many times he has been shocked, starting from Riser and now these people.

"Are they really this powerful?" Issei asked again to get as he still didn't believe it but Ddraig didn't get anything from lying to him so he could only accept.

 **{Yes, so be extra careful to not piss off Kei, if you do there is nothing that can save you} advised Ddraig to which Issei nodded as he thought of a plan to deal with the situation.**

The only thing that came into his mind was.

"Let's sit back and watch" Issei said to himself as he looked at the fight.

Sirzechs also came towards them with Kei and Zen in tow. Because they were with Sirzechs he was slightly relaxed but he didn't let his guard down.

"Hello there, sorry for the mess we caused" apologized Kei as he looked at the completely destroyed school.

As Issei followed Kei's line of sight he saw they school and in the middle saw Riser and Yuu fighting with anything they got. Punches, kicks and magic Riser threw everything he got at Yuu but nothing seems to be working.

All they stray shoots were being countered by the barrier that Zen had made.

"It's okay, there is nothing that can be done now" said Issei reassuring them. 'Half of it already destroyed before they arrive'.

"Thanks, but please tell us if you need help with anything" said Kei to which Issei nodded as they looked at the battle again.

The battle keeps intensifying and the Yuu stopped laughing, he had a fearless smirk on his face and he laughed loudly.

"Hahahahaha, this is great! It's been too long when I had my blood boiling, come on now show me more power!" said Yuu as he laughed like a maniac as he raised his speed and power in his blows.

The air shook due to drastic raise in power of two of them. Riser now had completely lost sanity and was fighting like a beast with his instincts controlling him to attack whoever is in front of him.

"Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" suddenly Riser roared like a beast and his body started shinning, the light was too bright that everyone had cover their eyes.

When the light went out everyone saw an astonishing sight. Yuu was blown away and was lying in a crater rising smock.

Suddenly a huge amount air came from the direction of Riser making it clear to see the situation.

Riser was standing there in a blue armor which gave off a huge amount of heat, on his back there were four huge wings made of fire and his Iris's changes colure to bright red with slit pupils.

"No way, Bloodline Awakening" muttered Sirzechs completely stunned by the pressure emitted but his small voice was not missed by Issei.

"What's this Bloodline Awakening?" asked Issei to which Sirzechs came back to his senses and started to explain.

"As you already know all the devils are descendants of powerful demons or mythological creature, right?" as Sirzechs asked everyone nodded and then continued.

"But after many generations the blood becomes thin also the power inherited from the demons and mythological creature's become thinner and thinner, but it's still in them and Bloodline Awakening awakens the power that is sleeping in their blood" said Sirzechs ending his explanation to which Kei, Zen and Issei nodded in understanding but the rest were shocked.

"So, that mean Riser has the same power's as…" said Rias to which Sirzechs nodded and finishing her sentence for her.

"Yes, Riser is currently using powers of the original Phoenix" said Sirzechs.

"At this rate even the town and people will get caught up in the fight" said Sona to which everyone agreed as they saw Riser's current form and power.

"Oh, You don't need to worry about that, Zen" said Kei to which Zen snapped his fingers and the entire town was covered by a barrier and all the people's presence had disappeared.

Sirzechs asked about the people and the he got was that the people of the town were in a sub-space created with Zen's powers so no need to worry about it.

Everyone was relieved to know nothing bad happened to the people.

"So now rampage all you want" finished Kei at the same time Riser finally showed some movement.

Riser released a huge amount of pressure causing everyone except Kei, Zen, Issei and Sirzechs to faint.

The pressure was powerful enough to cause Sirzechs to fall on his knee's catching his breath he barely held on after going into his true form.

Jun faked losing consciousness to avoid suspicion. But he did it in exaggerating manner.

 **(Good Move) said Bahamut mockingly.**

'Shut up!' Jun screamed inside his mind on Bahamut's comment.

Issei was shaking in excitement it had been a long time since he felt this excited before a battle. A smile naturally appeared on his face.

He was waiting for an opponent against whom he could go all out.

"Please call your guy back, this time I will fight him" said Issei as he flew and landed at some distance from Riser.

"You!...Kill!...I will kill you!" said Riser at the end he screamed sending another shockwave but his friends were protected by a barrier that Zen made.

'Ddraig you ready' asked Issei inside his mind getting an excited reply in return.

 **{I was born ready, but are you ready} said Ddraig to which a grin appeared on his face as he replied.**

'You can read my mind, so you should know' said Issei inside his mind as he went into his true form.

 **{Then let's do this, partner!} Said Ddraig as he manifested on Issei's arm.**

"Yeah, lets" said Issei as he raised Boosted Gear in air, he and Ddraig shouted together.

" **Balance Break"**

 **{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker}**

Issei was covered by a blinding light. When the light vanished Issei was standing covered in a red Scale Mail.

"Let's go" as Issei said he vanished and appeared in front of Riser and punched him.

The punch sent a shockwave and Riser flying backwards with a tremendous speed destroying a many houses in the process.

Riser stopped using his feet. With no injury, it wasn't that he didn't receive any damage but that his injury healed at a tremendous speed.

Issei put force on his feet and leaped towards Riser leaving a crater where he stood, Riser also leaped towards Issei their fists met in the middle.

Everything around them disappeared the houses the roads and even the air was blown away.

Before Riser could do anything Issei held his wrist then jumped and kicked his head into the ground. Then Issei pulled him up by his wrist in the air then letting go of his hand punching Riser's stomach sending him flying breaking the sound barrier.

Riser spread his wings to stop his momentum after a few miles he finally stopped and he started to gather energy in front of him, on the ground Issei also started to gather energy.

Due to the huge amount of energy the rubbles around Issei started to rise. Both of them unleashed their attacks at the same time.

Their attacks went towards each other with howling voices, when they met in the middle they caused an enormous explosion causing strong winds and shockwave destroying houses, and blowing away trees.

"A mindless, rampaging guy like you can never win against me!" said Issei to Riser at the same moment the Ring on his finger started to glow.

And Issei heard a strange voice.

"Acknowledged, Stabilizing mental state… failure, trying again….failure"

It was a mechanical voice after repeating the same thing many times it finally said something different.

"Sending primary mental state to sleep…. Success"

"Creating a pseudo-mental state…. Success"

"Copying fighting style"

"Taking over…. Success"

"Executing Battle Mode"

After ending Issei could see visible changes in Riser. The very air around him was different, his posture was different and the way his feet, hands and the look in his eyes was also different.

He was like a completely different person now.

But for some reason Issei was happy he couldn't help but to smile under his helmet.

"Start Battle Mode"

After saying that Riser held is hand in front of him and stated gathering energy.

"Nova Flare" as Riser said that a football sized red colored ball came towards Issei which Issei avoided by jumping upward but the explosion was so bright he covered his eyes to protect them.

Suddenly he felt a huge amount of impact which destroyed his Scale Mail, directly hitting the side of his head.

Issei was thrown towards the ground crashing into many houses before finally coming to halt. Issei got up and examined his condition.

"Hahahahahaha….!, Great, this is fun now I can finally enjoy a fight in which I don't have to hold back" said Issei as he restored his Scale Mail and jumped back into the fight.

Issei increased the speed and power behind his hits which met with Riser's creating shockwaves and craters. Issei kept on increasing his power until they began to overpower Riser.

Riser was now being beaten up one-sidedly, after being thrown upward he was attacked by a countless ice spears giving him more damage.

But again the damage was recovered in split second. The voice coming from the ring spoke again.

"Power insufficient, increasing output to maximum"

After it said that Riser's power increased to another dimension.

"If you are going to boost yourself then it I will to" said Issei as he again took a stance.

 **{Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost…..}**

Riser dived towards Issei and threw a punch with all his strength with was stopped by Issei's one hand, the ground under Issei's feet creaked and broke apart.

Issei held Riser's fist firmly and punched his stomach, Riser bent his back and blood came out of his mouth.

Before Riser could do anything Issei let go of his hand, kicked his head sending him flying upward.

Riser stopped in the sky and used another long ranged attack.

" **Super Nova"**

As Riser said that a huge amount of high temperature flame came towards Issei.

"You call that Fire, I'll show you what true fire looks like!" said Issei as he held his hands in front of him started to boost again.

"It's time to end this"

" **Flame From The Purgatory Of The Deadly Sins"**

A huge magical formation came in front of Issei's hands and a huge tornado of swirling black fire came out going towards Riser.

Riser along with his attack were swallowed up by the attack of Issei, Riser's screams were heard. Issei was also exhausted as he was breathing heavily and returned to his original appearance.

This magic was of his Domination God form, due to using it he was completely exhausted.

When the attack settled Riser fell from the sky he had no injuries but he was not getting up. Riser was now physically and magically exhausted.

The Ring on his finger also fell off finger and he returned to his original form. Issei was relieved that he had controlled the power of his magic if not Riser would completely vanished without a trace left.

Ravel also came to check he brother's condition, apparently they had awakened after Issei was kicked in the head so they had pretty much seen all the fight so he could no longer hide Ddraig. But it didn't matter.

Due to his promise with Ravel he let Riser live, but Riser's body started to creak and root away.

"Wha, What's happening!?" Ravel cried looking towards Issei but he didn't know either.

Sirzechs came and explained, it seems that Riser had used so much energy that his body couldn't take it and was falling apart.

It means that Riser can't be saved so they couldn't do anything, Ravel cried in Issei's arms but he couldn't do anything other than consoling her.

After entrusting Ravel to Rias and Sona he went towards Kei.

"Thanks for your help, we really appreciate it" Issei thanked Kei, Yuu and Zen for their help and held out his hand.

"Sure, happy to help" said Kei as he and Issei shook hands.

As they grasped each other's hands, Issei saw a fist coming towards him with tremendous speed and power. He knew he would not be able to block it as his instinct's screamed death so he chose to avoid it by ducking.

The punch caused a huge wind pressure blowing away everything in front of it. Seeing Issei avoiding it Kei smiled and let go of Issei's hand causing him to fall on his butt.

"Sorry about that I was just checking something, now then we'll take what we came here for" said Kei as Zen went towards the ring fallen on the ground and put a small barrier around it before picking it up.

"Well then we'll be on our way, and if you need my help you can call me with this" said Kei as he handed Issei a small blue round orb.

"Bye now" said Kei as he and his companions disappeared.

"Now that was something" said Issei as he looked at the orb in his left hand as he got up.

*Dimensional Gap*

Kei, Yuu and Zen were preparing to go to their base as they ripped the dimension apart.

"Why did you do it" asked Zen to which Kei on his back replied.

"I wanted to see something and which I did" said Kei as he yawned and continued "a small and weak planet like Earth has people with that much power"

'Things are starting to get interesting'

 **The End**

 **Well guys this is chapter eleven. Sorry for the late update my collage second year has started so I don't get much time to write.**

 **Also tell me about your ideas via PM or Review.**

 **Issei peerage.**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Ophis (DxD)**

 **Knight: Kucabara (Defense Devil)**

 **Knight: Ruby (RWBY)**

 **Rook: Izayoi (Mondaiji)**

 **Rook: Taimat (DxD)**

 **Bishop: Ravel (Dxd)**

 **Bishop: Decided**

 **Pawn: Morgiana (Magi)**

 **Pawn: Yang (RWBY)**

 **Pawn: decided**

 **Pawn x5: Esdeath (Akame ga**

 **kill)**

 **And if you guys have any questions or suggestion let me know.**

 **Bye now.**


End file.
